VIDA DAME VIDA…
by CandyPecosa
Summary: Todos se han ido, estoy tan sóla, mi alma está desierta... Estoy muerta en vida... Los personales no son mios... Les corresponden a sus autoras yo sólo realizo esto como esparcimiento... Sin poder dormir escribiendo una historia más sobre mi pareja favorita... Candy y Terry. Los personajes no me perteneces...
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _5:00 de la mañana, otro día más donde la soledad me mata cada día más. Al parecer la vida se ha puesto de acuerdo con el destino para brindarme la más oscura de la muertes en vida. Me siento un autómata en mi rutina diaria, lo mismo una y otra vez._

 _Ninguno de los que antes estaban que eran mi luz, están. Señorita Pony cuanto lamento su muerte; usted era mi madre, mi familia y ahora ya no está junto a mí. Junto a sus hijos que tanto amor nos dio. Y mi pobre hermana María recluida en un frio convento sin permitir que nadie la vea y peor aún ya ni mis cartas le permiten recibir._

 _Nuestro hogar quedó en cenizas, destruido por la avaricia de unos cuantos sin importarle ninguno de nuestros niños. No tuvieron corazón para quitarnos nuestras tierras y destruir aquella que fue mi casa, mi hogar, mi familia... A pesar de todo doy gracias a Dios que la Señorita Pony hubo fallecido antes de la destrucción del Hogar._

 _Aun está oscuro y las calles están tan solitarias, debería levantarme de esta silla y comenzar otro día más; pero la verdad que me siento tan cansada, a mis 24 años me siento de 40. Mi corazón ha sufrido tanto en estos años que no tengo ya vida en él. Ay Bert, nunca debiste dejarme, nunca debiste salir ese día… Me has dejado tan sola; tu eras mi hermano, mi padre y mejor amigo. Te has ido y contigo todo lo que me quedaba._

 _No debiste salir ese día, no debiste oponerte a entregarles el dinero a esos asaltantes; Albert, que sola estoy, sabes me miro al espejo y ya no me veo más, la Candy que conociste ya no está. Tus palabras siempre quedaran en mi: "Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"… Ya no rio Albert y lo peor es que tampoco lloro. Este vacío que hay en mi me mata cada día un poco más. Sabes hace mas de dos años que no sé nada de Annie y Archie, desde aquella reunión donde me informaron que se irían a Francia a cuidar los negocios de los Britters y que como única condición para poderse casar ya que nuestra familia estaba en ruinas es que no debían volver a comunicarse conmigo._

 _Nunca fui aceptada por ellos, siempre pensaron que yo era de mala influencia para Annie; quizás tenían razón. Siempre fui diferente… ¡Quizás ese fue mi mal!_

 _Me dolieron tanto las palabras de Annie ese día, me repudió como su hermana, no quiso volver a saber de mi y Archie a quien siempre consideré mi primo, simplemente se dejo llevar por el gran puesto que le ofrecían en el bufete de abogados. Sé que era lo mejor para él luego de la pérdida de toda la fortuna de los Ardley. El no se iba a acostumbrar a ser pobre, a trabajar humildemente o vivir de esa forma. A pesar de todo lo entendí y desde ese día no volví a saber de ellos._

 _A los que nunca pude perdonar fueron a la Tía Abuela y los hermanos Leagan. Ay Bert; luego de tu muerte me tiraron a la calle como un perro sin dueño. Amenazaron con quitarme el apellido y peor aún me cerraron todas las posibilidades de trabajo en Chicago. El muy descarado de Neal intentó abusar de mí varias veces por ende tuve que mudarme de ciudad; siempre supe de su deseo de estar conmigo, pero no así obligándome._

 _Me gustaría tanto visitar tu tumba junto a Anthony y Stair; pero me lo prohibieron, hasta eso lo han hecho; me han alejado de todo lo mío, mi tierra, mi ciudad… Estoy muerta en vida…_

 _5:30 de la mañana, ya es hora de prepararme para ir a trabajar, de ser la hija adoptiva de uno de los millonarios más grandes de Chicago ahora soy una simple mucama de un hotel en Georgia y un trabajo de medio tiempo en la factoría hasta las 10:00 de la noche."_

El pequeño y modesto estudio de Candy localizado en el tercer piso de un viejo edificio ubicado en la ciudad de Atlanta contaba con un pequeño juego de comedor de dos silla, una pequeña cocina y una cama. Con pocos pasos ella podía recorrer todo su nuevo hogar el cual estaba tan limpio y blanco como lo era ella misma. En una esquina estaban partes de sus tesoros, las fotos de aquellos que ya han partido de su vida y que jamás volverán. Ver diariamente esas fotos de Anthony, Stair, Albert, la Señorita Pony y su quería madre que aunque aún estaba viva sabía que no la volvería a ver; la hermana María. El estudio contaba con una sola ventana que daba a la calle principal, donde ella se deleitaba mirando la gente pasar y se preguntaba si ellos alguna vez pensaran que alguien los veía con dolor, y envidia pues quizás ellos tendrían familias o alguien quien los esperaba.

Levantándose de su silla comenzó a vestirse con el tradicional atuendo que ha estado usando por los pasados 4 años, negro. Había decidido llevarle luto a su madre por dos años; pero nunca se imaginó que por igual le llevaría a Albert. La única vez que usaba ropa de color diferente era cuando utilizaba el uniforme característico de las domesticas de aquel lujoso hotel que limpiaba todos los día; para ser exactos de lunes a sábados. Terminando su café y sus tostadas; tomó su bolso y salió de su hogar con destino a su trabajo; eran las 6:30 de la mañana y sus labores comenzaban a las 7:00. Como cada día el camino que hacia en sus pequeños pies era una rutina ya memorizada por ella en los dos últimos años.

Al llegar al lujoso hotel y luego de entrar por la parte posterior; que era la asignada a los empleados ella se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa y colocarse su uniforme. Para luego asistir a una de las tantas reuniones de principio de semanas de las cuales todo personal de mantenimiento tenia que asistir. El señor Borton jefe del equipo espera cada día para poder deleitarse con las bellas esmeraldas que poseía la joven al cual el deseaba poder conocer fuera de sus horas de trabajo. Más sin embargo, ella se había negado a cualquier invitación por parte de cualquier caballero que lo hiciese. Sus compañeras de trabajo sabían que la joven era extremadamente bella y que muchos la miraban con malicia y deseos.

\- _Esta semana tendremos visitas muy importantes en el hotel; es de suma importancia que todo marche al 100%. Necesitaré dos mucamas a cargo de la suite presidencial todo el tiempo. De 7am a 5pm serán Lucy y Candy; ustedes deberán tener mucho cuidado y atender en todo a nuestros visitantes especiales. Y de 5pm a 11pm Martha y Sofia. No tengo que decirles que desde hoy ustedes son las encargadas de que nuestra imagen este por todo lo alto y que necesitaré de que su trabajo sea 100% excelente._

\- _Si señor…_

\- _La identidad de nuestros huéspedes deben mantenerla en secreto y si fuese posible no le dirijan la palabra a menos que ellos le requieran algo y por favor nada de comentarios fuera de lugar y de familiaridades._

Candy y Lucy eran conocidas por su excelente trabajo y por la particularidad en que las dos trabajaban en equipo. El equipo de trabajo se despejo y todos comenzaron a prepararse para realizar sus labores de limpieza en todo aquel gigantesco hotel. Por su parte las jóvenes colocaron en un carrito todo lo que necesitarían para dejar la suite presidencial impecable y lista para la llegada de su residente a las 10:00am.

\- _Debe de ser alguien muy importante Candy, ¿No crees?_

\- _Seguro algún político o empresario_

\- _No sé; pero sea quien sea puso nervioso al Sr. Borton. ¿Ya decidiste aceptar su invitación?_

\- _Eso nunca…_

\- _Sabes que te tiene el ojo puesto desde que llegaste hace dos años y que en cualquier momento te puede echar. Los trabajos están muy duros y no creo que puedas conseguir uno como este tan fácil_

\- _Lo sé, pero no está en mi salir por deber con él. No estoy interesada en una relación de ningún tipo con un hombre. Yo sólo quiero estar en paz._

\- _Entonces… ¿Nunca piensas casarte? ¿Tener hijos? Ya estás en edad…_

\- _No, no creo que nunca lo haga… Existimos personas que no nacimos para eso._

\- _Eres muy linda y más de uno se muere por salir contigo y estás tan sola en esta ciudad…_

\- _Estoy bien, no te preocupes… Mejor terminemos rápido…_

Las jóvenes comenzaron a limpiar aquella suite que era 5 veces el tamaño del apartamento de Candy, el lujo y elegancia en la decoración era admirable. Sus dorados muebles Luis XV blancos como la nieve, acompañados de cortinas color purpura, bellos y elegantes candelabros dorados que hacían juego los detalles de los muebles. Sus altos techos hacían que aquel lugar luciera mucho más espacioso de lo era. Lucy preparaba la enorme, lujosa y cómoda cama deseando poder algún día dormir aunque fuese una noche en una como esa.

\- _¿Candy te imaginas dormir en una cama como esta?; poder dormir en una habitación como esta y ser atendida como una reina_

\- _Ay Lucy soñar no es para mi…_

\- _Soñar es para todos… ¿A caso nunca has deseado vivir como rica?_

\- _Eso no hace la diferencia_

\- _Para mi sí_

Candy recordaba la lujosa vida que llevó durante tanto tiempo junto a los Ardley, el acaudalado nombre que abría tantas puertas y los tan lujos viajes de sus jóvenes primos. Para ella esto que veía fue tan normal en su juventud que la verdad le brindaba la importancia mínima a ello. A pesar de que ya no sonreía como antes, una leve sonrisa deslumbro su rostro a ver a Lucy felizmente tocando cada pieza y detalle de aquel lujoso lugar.

A pesar de sus charlas, las jóvenes terminaron sus labores justamente a tiempo para la llegada del asistente personal a darle las ordenes de cómo tratar a su jefe.

\- _Buenos días, voy a revisar que todo este en su lugar para luego darle sus ordenes._

\- _Si…_

\- _Al parecer todo está limpio y en orden. Mi jefe no le gusta que la despierten temprano mayormente su día comienza a las 10:30am, a esa hora requiero que el desayuno esté servido y en la mesa los periódicos de NY y de Londres._

 _Nada de autógrafos, ni preguntas, ni nada por el estilo. Mi jefe cuida demasiado su privacidad, y mucho menos nada de tocar su ropa mientras está fuera, ya hemos tenido experiencias no muy gratas y aunque ella es muy buena no es justo que la gente no espete su intimidad._

 _El baño debe de estar listo a las 11:30 exacto. Su almuerzo mayormente es en el restaurant del hotel, de cambiar de planes yo les informaré y su cena es a las 10:00pm. Ustedes son las únicas caras que quiero ver cuando estemos en esta habitación. ¿entendido?_

\- _Si señor…_

Apenas el reloj tocaba las 10:30 cuando las jóvenes hábilmente tenían colocado el desayuno sobre el área de comedor, ambas paradas cerca de la puerta con la cabeza baja en señal de respeto mientras estaban esperando por la llegada de este excéntrico invitado. Al abrirse la puerta entro primero una mujer de mayor edad quien fungía como dama de compañía de la segunda dama que entro al umbral. Una mujer de unos 45 años de edad, de rubia cabellera y delgada figura. Con pasos y movimientos muy elegantes que denotaban el grado social que poseía la misma.

\- _Creo que este ha sido uno de los viajes más largos que hemos hecho. ¿No crees Ely?_

\- _Si, estoy súper cansada… Jovencitas espero que mi asistente no las haya asustado con respecto a todas las reglas establecidas por él._

Por regla del hotel las jóvenes deberían mantener sus rostros bajos todo el tiempo; pero para la joven mujer de risos color oro le fue imposible. Ella no podía creer a quien estaba viendo; hacia tanto tiempo que no sabia nada de ella y menos de él. Volver a ver a alguien de su pasado le daba una alegría inmensa; aunque ese pasado significara volver a saber de él.

\- _¿Eleonor?_

\- _Si…_

Por unos segundos Eleonor se quedó mirando la joven mujer, estudiando cada detalle de ella, estaban muy cambiada, ya no era aquella jovencita llena de pecas que hubo conocido en Escocia, ahora ante ella una bella y delgada mujer más alta que antes, estaba asombrada ante la belleza de la joven que estaba frente a ella; pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la carencia de ese brillo en sus ojos. Ese brillo que atraía a más de uno y en especial a cierto caballero Inglés.

\- _Como se atreve a dirigirse de esta manera a la señora. ¿Es que acaso no le enseñaron como se trata una dama como la Señora, Señora Baker?_

\- _¿Candy White Ardley? Eres tu… No lo puedo creer, ¿Eres tu?_

\- _Señora Baker… si soy yo_

\- _Sabes que nunca me gustó que me llamaras así, Eleonor está bien._

\- _Gracias_

\- _Con los años estás más bella que nunca. Has cambiado tanto. ¿Pero que haces aquí? Ven siéntate aquí conmigo, por favor_

\- _Es que no debo, estoy en horario de trabajo._

\- _¿Aquí?... Pero, oh si me enteré de lo que le sucedió a tu familia. Intenté por un tiempo saber de ti, pero nadie sabia nada. Me enteré de la muerte de Albert y de Tu tia. Siento mucho ambas muertes._

\- _Gracias Eleonor_

Lucy y los demás miraban de forma desconcertada a Candy y Eleonor mientras la rubia de ojos zafiros le agarraba con toda familiaridad las manos a la joven y la miraba con tanto amor que fue imposible para los espectadores de esto no llenarse de miles de preguntas. Por primera vez Lucy comenzó a entender la actitud de Candy, sus modales, y su forma de ver las cosas. Así mismo vio como lagrimas salían de los esmeraldas ojos de la joven; estaba por fin entendiendo la enigmática Candy que por tanto tiempo trabajaba con ella; pero que aún no conocía.

\- _Ven acompáñame a desayunar, tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos_

\- _Sería un placer, pero como puede ver estamos en hora de trabajo_

\- _Bueno, ustedes están aquí para complacerme en lo que yo pida. Así que deseo que ambas me acompañen a desayunar…_

\- _Pero…_

\- _Pero nada, son mis ordenes y me van a acompañar…_

 _Una sonrisa picara brotó en la cara de Eleonor ante la satisfacción de haber ganado y saber que Candy estaría junto a ella en la mesa. Por otro lado Lucy estaba en una nube, no sólo comería de lo mejor de lo mejor de este hotel; sino que estaba sentada a la mesa junto a Eleonor Baker, ella sabía que nadie le creería. Todos dirían que es mentira que estuvo sentada en la misma mesa que una de las estrellas número uno de Brodway._

\- _Candy voy a estar en esta ciudad hasta el domingo; pero me gustaría que nos pudiésemos ver muy a menudo en estos días. Sabes lo que significas para mi y…_

\- _Para mi será un honor pasar tiempo contigo Eleonor, pero mis horarios de trabajo son muy fuertes._

\- _Espero que este hotel te trate bien, sino me quejaré…_

\- _Por supuesto que si; que lo hacen_

\- _Fuera del Señor Borton que sueña con una cita con Andy_

\- _¡Lucy!_

\- _Es la verdad Candy, desde que te ve se queda fijo como maniquí_

\- _El no me interesa_

\- _A ti no te interesa nadie mejor dicho_

\- _Según lo que escucho… ¿Sigues soltera Candy?_

\- _Con muchos pretendientes y no le hace caso a ninguno; sin contar que la mayoría de los huéspedes del hotel se quedan boca abierta cuando la conocen._

\- _Lucy, es que no está en mí… No estoy buscando pareja_

\- _Señorita Ardley, el amor va a llegar a su vida en el momento en que menos espere_

\- _María tiene razón Candy…_

\- _Discúlpenme pero yo no creo en los finales felices y menos en el amor_

\- _Candy… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tu no eres así._

\- _Creo es mejor que les sirva el desayuno…_

\- _Si Candy; pero tu y tu amiga desayunan con nosotras_

Tanto el asistente de Eleonor como su fiel compañera estaban muy asombrados ante la actitud de la primera actriz, nunca se involucraba en la vida de nadie, nunca hacia preguntas de más y nunca rompía su rutina. Con ella era muy predecible todo lo que haría en el día, sus pasos, movimientos y muchas de las veces palabras. ¿Qué tenia esta joven que había puesto a Eleonor de esa manera?

El desayuno continuo de lo más ameno. Entre anécdotas de Lucy, el asistente de Eleonor, los cuales hicieron click desde que se miraron a los ojos la primera vez. Ella nunca se imaginó que el la mirara de la misma forma en que ello lo hacía con él. Pero también sabia que eran de diferentes status sociales, él siempre estaba en compañía de grandes celebridades por su trabajo y ella era una simple mucama de un hotel. Quien si notó las miradas fue la propia Candy, pues aunque su corazón estaba cerrado para el amor, ella sabia distinguir cuando dos personas se atraían.

\- _Debemos bajar a preparar todo y seguir las indicaciones de su asistente, que por cierto no sabemos su nombre_

\- _John Smith. Candy me gustaría cenar contigo esta noche, ¿si no es mucho problema?_

\- _Salgo de trabajar a las 10:00 de la noche._

\- _Yo te espero, sabes que los actores y actrices somos nocturnos…_

\- _Está bien_

\- _Dame la dirección que enviaré a mi chofer a buscarte_

\- _Gracias Eleonor, con permiso_

Al salir las jóvenes la actriz se dirigió a sus aposentos pues se encontraba agotada del largo viaje. Pero la alegría de encontrar a Candy era aún mayor, saberla tan cerca la joven que fue capaz de convertir la agonía y tristeza de su hijo en felicidad. Vio en sus ojos que había pasado mucho en estos años sin verse; pero algo en su corazón le decía que esta era la oportunidad por la cual tanto había rezado y que debía aprovecharse de ella.

\- _Eleonor te conozco demasiado… ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa joven?_

\- _Pienso darle la oportunidad de volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos que han desaparecido_

\- _No te entiendo_

\- _Recuerdas de la joven que te conté, la joven que fue y es el amor de mi hijo. Ese amor que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia sigue vivo. No sé si lo que voy hacer está mal. Sólo quiero verlos felices… A ella le debo el tener de vuelta a mi hijo en mis brazos y la viste, esa no es la Candy que conozco; nunca me meto en las cosas de mi hijo pero esta vez seré la típica mamá._

\- _Eleonor me aterra lo que estás pensando._

\- _Sólo sígueme en todo por favor…_

\- _Si es por el bien del joven, claro que sí._


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras se dirigían al área de control de las mucamas una cabizbaja Candy recordaba todo aquello que fue su vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió pensar en él, Terry, su Terry, aquel que prefirió guardar en el más recóndito espacio de su corazón. Desde su separación decidió no volver a saber, ni leer nada que estuviese relacionado con él. El dolor de la pérdida del que fuese el gran amor de su vida fue un hecho que quiso desaparecer de su historia. Por mucho tiempo sufrió en silencio el haber sido tan tonta y haberle puesto su amor en bandeja de plata a Susana; ahora con los años entendió que las decisiones tomadas fueron las menos indicadas y que lamentablemente no había forma de corregirlas. Pero también le culpaba a él por haberla dejado hacerlo y por nunca buscarla, sabia que ambos eran culpables tanto de las decisiones, como el no hacer nada luego para mejorarlas. _"Terry nuestra vida fuese tan distinta si... mejor ni pensarlo es lo que es y nada va a cambiar las circunstancias"._

\- Candy, no me estás escuchando

\- Disculpa Lucy

\- ¿Cómo conociste a Eleonor?

\- La conocí en Escocia, yo estudiaba con su hijo

\- ¿Escocia? Wow

\- El colegio estaba en Londres... Pero esas fueron nuestras vacaciones de verano.

\- ¿Entonces su conociste al gran Terrence Graham?

\- Si, le conocí

\- Me has sorprendido, ahora entiendo tantas cosas sobre ti. Tus modales, tu forma de ser. Sabes no eres como el resto de nosotras. Sabíamos que tenías algo diferente; así que vienes de ese mundo…

\- Mi padre adoptivo fue William Albert Ardley. Murió hace unos años, antes de su muerte por culpa de una mala relación de negocios quedamos en la ruina absoluta.

\- Todos sabemos quién era el señor Ardley... ¿Adoptivo, tu padre?

\- Si, fui adoptada, pero Lucy discúlpame prefiero no hablar de ello aún me duele mucho.

\- Si Candy te entiendo... Mejor preparemos todo para el almuerzo de la señora Baker

\- Si... Vamos

En la habitación presidencial del hotel la rubia actriz escribía un telegrama con carácter de urgencia. Ella sabía que debía hacer las cosas con mucho tacto; su hijo no le perdonaría si ella se involucra en su vida obligándole o imponiéndole algo o alguien. Con El Paso de los años la relación entre ambos se había afianzado de forma tal que más que madre e hijo, parecían los mejores amigos.

Otra relación que se afianzó con el tiempo fue la de Terry y su padre el Duque de Granchester; luego del gran éxito de Terry como Hamlet su padre decidió que era hora de visitarle y de hacer las pases con su hijo. El último día de la presentación de la obra en Londres en encuentro entre padre e hijo se realizó.

\- Nunca pensé verte en una de mis obras

\- Debo decirte que estoy muy complacido con lo que has hecho y logrado por ti mismo. No cabe duda alguna que seguiste tu pasión.

\- Gracias. ¿Qué desea duque?

\- Deberías llamarme Padre... Lo que quiero es que hablemos. No busco tu perdón pues como me porte en el pasado se que no lo tengo. Más sin embargo buscó una tregua. Sé que pedirte me des cabida en tu vida como padre sería muy difícil, pero como amigo o hasta conocido me conformo.

\- Nunca me imaginé escuchar esto de usted su gracia

\- Siempre hay tiempo para rectificar los errores. Yo he cometido muchos; algunos irreparables otros no.

\- No sé que decirle. Nunca me imaginé escuchar de usted estas palabras

\- Reconozco lo necio que fui... Eso gracias a tu compañera de escuela...

-¿Quién?

\- La señorita Ardley. Ella tiene una forma muy peculiar de hacer que uno cambie de opinión

\- ¿Candy? Pero...

\- Es una larga historia que si me permites invitarte a comer mañana te la contaré. Ya es muy tarde y debo retirarme.

\- Está bien

\- Mi chofer te recogerá.

Y sin más la relación cada día entre padre e hijo se reanudó o mejor dicho se creo ya que anteriormente nunca existió. Richard comenzó a respetar a su ya adulto hijo y verlo como el hombre que era y por su lado Terry comenzó a conocer a un hombre que poco a poco admiró y entendió. Supo sobre el dolor que él pasó al separarse de Eleonor. Entendió que aunque su corazón estaba en New York su vida debía continuar y que debió aceptar su destino basado en su deber y en el título que poseía.

Mientras más conocía a su padre; más sedaba cuenta de lo equivocada que era la relación que tenía con Susana y aunque quiso terminarla varias veces estaba el hecho de que ella estaba muy enferma. El corazón de la joven actriz se encontraba muy débil y una rara enfermedad se hubo apoderado de ella, muchos doctores la vieron pero todos daban el mismo pronostico… Muy poco tiempo de vida.

Un año luego del reencuentro de los padres, Richard sufrió un fuerte ataque al corazón en el cual su vida estuvo en juego. Debido a este acontecimiento Terry viajó junto a su padre a hacerle compañía por unos meses; la cual se convirtió en años hasta que dos años luego de su llegada a Londres decidió hacerse cargo del ducado ejerciendo el título heredado en vida de su padre y los cargos que este conllevaba.

El primer viaje que realizó Terry a Londres lo hizo acompañado de dos damas; las cuales no fueron bien recibidas por su padre, la duquesa y menos aún por la corte inglesa. Mucho se hablaba de esa relación en donde "Casi" se le obligaba al joven a estar comprometido con la ex actriz. Por su parte Terry intentó hacer lo más placentera posible la estadía de las mismas en su país, pero el ambiente en casa con su madrastra era imposible. La duquesa miraba siempre por encima del hombro a las mujeres ya " _Que ella decía que para arribista... Ella"_.

\- Richard no sé cómo permites que esas mujeres estén aquí. Se nota de inmediato lo que están buscando... Dinero y un título...

\- ¿Y lo dices tú?

\- Eres un insolente

\- ¿Al parecer te preocupa Terry?

\- Lo que me preocupa es nuestro buen nombre y nuestro dinero

\- El ya es un hombre y sabe lo que hace

\- Yo no estoy muy segura de eso

Desde el principio la duquesa hizo todo lo posible para que, las trataba con la punta del zapato. A pesar de su fuerte carácter ella era más suave con la servidumbre que las Marlowes. Nunca les permitió asistir a ninguna actividad púbica aludiendo de que ellas no estaban al nivel y que eso perjudicaría la imagen de la familia. El duque nunca la contrarió; sino que permitía todo esto ya que el no estaba a gusto con la situación.

Susana y su madre estaban completamente extasiadas con el lujo y lo ostentoso del lugar. La madre sabía que se habían sacado la lotería con Terry en New York, pero ni en sus sueños más remotos pensó que la vida del joven en Inglaterra fuese a ese nivel; era una especie de príncipe. El lujoso castillo estaba elegantemente decorado de dorando con el azul típico de los Granchester. Finos muebles Luis XVI adornaban cada una de las habitaciones y salas del lugar.

Otra cosa era hablar del vasto personal de servidumbres que tenían, la forma en que les servían y lo respetable de sus trato. Aunque ellas sabían que los chismes estaban a pedir de boca en lo relacionado a su relación con el joven Márquez, como se le conocía a Terry, ya que el primogénito del duque se le reconocía por el segundo título más alto que poseyera el padre.

Con cada acción de la duquesa las mujeres se llenaban cada día más de odio y rencor hacia ella. Sin poder aguantar más, la mayor de las dos se propuso sacarla del camino de una vez por todas. Para ella sin la duquesa en el escenario lograr casar a su hija con Terry sería cosa fácil y mejor aún lograr el dinero de los Granchester.

\- Simplemente no la soporto madre. Nos mira peor que a la servidumbre

\- Tranquila hija, ella no será un estorbo por mucho tiempo

\- ¿Qué estás planeando?

\- Nada hija, simplemente que los accidentes pueden suceder

Desde ese día la mujer comenzó a estudiar cada movimiento de la duquesa. Cada día hacia lo mismo verificar donde iba, con quien y por cuanto tiempo. Su propósito era simple un accidente con serias consecuencias. El gran día para efectuar sus planes llegó; todos los miércoles ella salía por una hora a montar caballo Sola. Ese día ni Terry ni el duque se encontrarían en casa y la mitad del personal estaría fuera u ocupada en el trabajo rutinario; era simplemente el momento perfecto. Sin que nadie la viese fue a la caballeriza y desató la silla de montar del caballo que usualmente usaba y para asegurarse de que no hubo falla debajo de la silla colocó un arma punzante que lastimara el caballo en el momento en que ella se montará.

Al momento de montarse la duquesa notó que el caballo se movía de forma diferente; pero no le prestó atención alguna; ese día necesitaba sentir más que nunca el aire en su cara, ya no soportaba el ambiente en su hogar con Terry y sus mujeres. Cuando comenzó a correr cerca del peñadero el caballo no resistió el dolor y levantándose hizo caer la duquesa sobre las piedras.

La mujer cayó al suelo y por unos minutos estuvo consciente pero lo que remató su muerte fueron las pisadas del caballo sobre ella. El grito de la duquesa llegó a oídos de unos campesinos que estaban cerca de la zona donde surgió el accidente; estos salieron corriendo a ver lo que sucedía, pero al llegar la sorpresa fue grande y muy dolorosa. El más joven de ellos salió corriendo a avisar al castillo mientras que el mayor de los hombres revisaba si existía la más mínima posibilidad de vida.

Un grito de desesperación se hizo presente en el castillo con la llegada del joven pidiendo ayuda para socorrer la duquesa. Un grupo de trabajadores más el mayordomo salieron deprisa al lugar de los hechos, sin embargo ya era muy tarde, el mayor de los campesinos cubrió con su chaqueta la parte superior del cuerpo de la mujer informándoles con una simple movida de cabeza que no había nada más que hacer.

\- ¿Que ha sucedido? - Preguntó el mayordomo muy preocupado

\- Escuchamos un grito y al llegar la encontramos muerta.

\- Esto es una gran tragedia para la familia. Localicen al duque y al Márquez díganle que es urgente

\- Señor encontramos el caballo de la duquesa. Está sangrando.

\- Revísenlo por favor. Cualquier cosa que aparezca me lo notifican de inmediato.

\- ¿Debemos llamar la policía?


	3. Chapter 3

Cinco años habían pasados de aquel asesinato, pues la policía pudo determinar que la duquesa fue asesinada y gracias a las investigaciones pudieron llegar a la autora intelectual y su compañera. La señora Marlowe fue sentenciada a cadena perpetua mientras que debido al mal estado en que se encontraba Susana fue llevada a un hospital para mujeres con cargos criminales.

Ahora a sus casis 27 años Terry recordaba toda su pasada vida como una mala obra de teatro donde el era el protagonista y antagonista al mismo tiempo. A pesar de estar en paz luego de la muerte de Susana, Terry se dedicó 100% a los negocios de su padre olvidándose de su vida personal. Se decía a sí mismo que eso no era prioridad y que no había nacido la mujer que aguantará su forma de ser. Sus amigos, servidumbres y familiares están en total acuerdo con eso ya que el carácter y el genio de nuevo Duque de Granchester era tan seco, rudo y muy poco amigable.

En el Parlamento ganó desde temprana edad el respeto de sus mayores y la atención de muchos que lo veían desde ya como la futura máxima autoridad del mismo. Cosa que logró a sus 26 años, siendo el presidente del Parlamento Inglés más joven de la historia del mismo. Su dedicación y altas horas de trabajo lograban una labor presidencial al 100%.

La satisfacción de su padre era inmensa pero sabía que a pesar de todo su hijo no era feliz. Le faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien que pudiese llenar esos espacios de soledad que habitaban es su corazón. Mucha mujeres fueron las que intentaron llegar a ser parte de la vida de Terry, pero ninguna obtuvo tan lugar.

Su vida actual era siempre igual, reuniones, cenas, citas de trabajo y reuniones con su padre; era una monotonía a la cual se había acostumbrado.

Ya pasaban de las 10:30, el lobby del hotel en Georgia donde Eleonor era el huésped especial estaba desolado, en el frente del mostrador se encontraba el señor Borton quien miraba la joven con curiosidad.

-¿Que haces a esta ahora aquí? Hasta donde sé este no es su horario

\- No, no lo es. Tengo una cita

\- Ya veo, hay que tener dinero para ganar tus favores

\- ¿Que está insinuando?

\- No lo estoy insinuando... Simplemente es lo que veo. - Los celos segaron a aquel hombre que hubo hecho varias invitaciones a la joven rubia sin lograr tener fruto alguno. El saberla a estas horas de la noche le llevó a la conclusión de que ella era igual que las demás y que durante todo este tiempo sólo fingió.

\- Está muy...

\- Candy disculpa te hice esperar

\- No se preocupe Eleonor acabo de llegar, disculpe señor Borton mi cita llegó

Las damas se dirigieron hacia el restaurante del hotel; aunque hubo sido un día muy pesado para Candy no podía perder la oportunidad de compartir con alguien De esa antigua vida que aún añoraba.

\- Estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver

\- Igual yo...

\- Cuéntame de ti. ¿Qué haces aquí en Georgia?

\- Han sido tantas cosas Eleonor tantas que no sabría por dónde comenzar...

La joven le contó todo lo sucedido a Eleonor desde la pérdida de la fortuna Ardley, la muerte de Stear, las precariedades que ella y Albert vivieron, la dolorosa muerte de Albert y como fue despojada de todo.

Lágrimas caían de ambas mujeres, Candy por recordar el dolor del ayer y Eleonor por saber todo lo que ella hubo sufrido durante todos estos años.

\- Tuve que dejar todo, mi tierra, mi hogar... Mi carrera.

\- ¿Pero Candy por qué no trataste aquí?

\- Uno de los culpables de la pérdida de la fortuna Ardley fue el Señor Leagan. Con ella lograron convertirse en una de las familias más ricas del país. Y colocarme en la lista negra de todos los hospitales. Me dolió dejar mi pasión, pero era eso o dejar que Neal hiciera de mi lo que le plazca.

\- No puedo creer todo lo que pasaste... Mi niña, no quiero que sufras más.

Eleonor abrazó la joven de la forma más maternal que existía. Para Candy aquel abrazo fue un recuerdo de otros brazos, los de su madre la señorita Pony. Hacía años que no sentía ese calor que tanto necesitaba.

\- Candy quiero que te vengas conmigo...

\- Yo... Yo no podría

\- Claro que puedes ¿o a caso te ata alguien aquí?

\- No, no es eso. Es solo que no podría ser una carga para usted.

\- ¿Que tal si vienes como asistente de María? Ella ya está algo vieja y necesita mucha ayuda. La paga es buena y estaríamos juntas. Ya no estarías sola y yo tendría la hija que siempre quise.

\- La oferta es buena, pero yo...

\- Tienes hasta el sábado para darme una Respuesta. Si acepta partiremos a Nuestro siguiente destino el domingo en el tren de las 7:00am. No me gustaría dejarte aquí tan Sola. Piénsalo... Será divertido viajaremos todo el país juntas.

\- Está bien prometo pensarlo...

La cena continuó su curso con historias y recuerdos de ambas mujeres. Ya pasada las 12 de la noche se despidieron no sin antes Eleonor recordarle su oferta de trabajo y que espera una respuesta positiva.

El chofer de la actriz llevó a Candy a su pequeño apartamento y espero hasta que ella entrara para retirarse. Candy le dio las gracias y comenzó su camino a su hogar. Escalón por escalón iba recordando la cena, las historias y sobre todo la propuesta. ¿Que debía hacer? Si le preguntase a Lucy le diría que no lo pensará, pero ella sabía que estar junto a Eleonor aumentaban las posibilidades de verlo y no sabía si estaba lista para ello.

\- Veo que ahora andas con choferes de 4ta.

\- Neal...

\- ¿Así saludas a tu ex prometido? Deberé enseñarte cómo hacerlo

\- No te acerques, no te atrevas

\- ¿Que vas hacer? ¿Llamar la policía? Es tu palabra contra la mía y yo soy el hijo del hombre más rico de Chicago y tú una simple mucama.

\- Estúpido...

\- Creíste escaparías de mi... tú eres mía. Debes de entender que eres mía

\- Suéltame, no me toques, suéltame

\- Deje a la señorita en paz

\- No se meta, mejor vuelva a su pocilga

\- Quizás sea pobre, pero mis puños pueden que le enseñen a respetar una dama

Y de un sólo golpe el señor Bright derivó a Neal dejándolo tirado en el piso. Candy se ubicó detrás del señor y este a su vez se mantenía listo para ofrecerle otro golpe.

\- Se va a arrepentir

\- El que se a arrepentir es usted si vuelve por aquí

\- ¿Vamos a ver Candy cuanto te dura este viejo decrépito? Y esto me las pagarás tú Candy...

\- Vete, lárgate

\- Jajaja me voy, pero ya te tengo en la mira... Recuérdalo eres mía

Y con estas últimas palabras el castaño partió de aquel lugar con su boca ensangrentada y pensando en lo que haría mañana para hacerla pagar

\- ¿Candy estás bien?

\- Si gracias señor Bright.

\- Candy no te quedes sola hoy. Ve a casa de algún familiar o amiga ese joven no es bueno y sus intenciones contigo tampoco lo son.

\- No sé que hacer... Señor Bright sería mucho pedirle me llevará a un lugar. Sé que es tarde pero antes las circunstancias no quiero estar sola.

\- Por supuesto!

\- Recogeré algunas cosas y estaré lista en 15 minutos. Gracias

\- Te esperaré aquí.

Candy entro rápidamente a su departamento, buscó su vieja maleta y en ella comenzó a colocar aquellas cosas que pensaba eran sus tesoros. Su ropa no era mucha y por ende caveria a la perfección. Sus viejos libros lo colocó en uña bolso de piel y mirando tristemente aquel lugar partió dejando caer unas lágrimas.

\- ¿A donde te llevo hija?

\- Al hotel, por favor

\- ¿A tu trabajo?

\- Díganos que a partir de este momento es mi ex trabajo. Una vieja amiga me ofreció trabajar con ella el día de hoy. No pensaba tomarlo, pero ante las circunstancias es lo mejor, mañana le enviaré una nota a la señora rosa para que sepa que el apartamento está disponible y con la paga del último sueldo le saldaré este mes.

\- Se que estarás bien... Siento que lo estarás

\- Yo también

Candy llego al hotel y sin que nadie del Lobby le viese subió hacia la habitación de Eleonor. Era tarde en la noche, pero era la única persona a quien podía acudir. Llego frente a la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de tocar. Para su sorpresa aún estaba despierta.

\- Candy...

\- Disculpe Eleonor

\- Ven pasa...

\- Es que al llegar a casa Neal estaba esperándome, me amenazó, el señor Bright salió en mi defensa y le pegó y gracias a el se fue, pero me prometió volver y no sabía que hacer y sólo pensé en usted.

\- Fue lo mejor que hiciste mi niña. Ven voy a pedir que suban otra cama y te quedarás conmigo.

\- Si Eleonor me quedo y aceptó su propuesta.

\- Ven a descansar mañana es otro día. No temas yo te cuidaré.

\- Gracias

La noche pasó sin más inconveniencias, Candy al fin pudo descansar sintiéndose segura y tranquila. Sabía que estando con Eleonor sería muy difícil para Neal acercarse a ella. A las 9 de la mañana las rubias mujeres se encontraban ya en sala de la habitación principal junto a María quien escuchaba toda la historia se Candy como si fuese una novela de terror.

\- Entonces le explique a Candy que necesitabas una ayudante. Alguien que te de la mano en todas tus tareas diarias y te recuerde las cosas que ya por tu edad se olvidan.

\- Así es Candy ya habíamos hablado de buscar a alguien mucho antes de venir a Georgia. Serías una especie de asistente y dama de compañía.

\- Muchas gracias. Aprecio mucho esta oportunidad y haré todo lo posible por que sea de su gusto. Eleonor debo ir a la administración a poner por escrito mi renuncia.

\- Aún no. Estoy en espera de alguien.

\- Está bien

Candy sabía que ahora Eleonor no sólo era su amiga, sino que también su jefa. Sabía que tendría una relación un poco difícil de entender para muchos pues Eleonor la trataba como hija y ahora sería su dama de compañía.

La puerta sonó y María le abrió a un alto y fuerte hombre que con su porte intimidaba a cualquiera. Estaba vestido de traje negro, zapatos de charol negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra con rayas blancas. Al verlo la joven tragó en seco y se asustó; más sin embargo Eleonor le saludó con mucho afecto.

\- Adolfo, le presento a la señorita Candice White. Ella es mi protegida y requiero la cuides como si fuese a mi que me cuidase.

\- Será un verdadero placer Eleonor. Señorita un placer

\- El placer es mío. Pero Eleonor no era necesario...

\- Claro que si Candy, ADOLFO y yo sabemos cómo tratar este tipo de hombres y no te dejará en paz a menos que te vea imposible.

\- Gracias Eleonor, gracias

\- Bueno... Mejor llamamos para que nos traigan el desayuno que Eleonor y yo no estamos acostumbradas a levantarnos tan temprano y tengo hambre.

\- jajaja... Yo me encargo Señora María

\- Ya comenzamos mal, ¿Señora?. Te voy a explicar las reglas: 1ero. Nada de señora y 2nd. La hora de despertarse es la 10:am no antes...

\- Si María... lo intentaré, pero no lo prometo...

\- ya verás que si lo harás


	4. Chapter 4

Una nueva vida comenzaba para Candy, quien desde ya se sentía tranquila y feliz; por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía consigo alguien que la apoyará y le demostrara afecto. Además de que ya no tendría que temerle más a Neal y su obsesión.

Luego de una renuncia muy poco convencional pues el señor Borton por ningún motivo quería aceptarla y dejarla ir y por otro lado Lucy estaba feliz ante el nuevo trabajo de Candy, su nueva vida junto a la gran estrella de Broadway, sus viajes, el teatro y todo aquello que hacían deslumbrar aquella nueva vida que comenzaba la joven, sin embargo también estaba triste al saber que perdería a su única amiga.

El domingo llegó y las mujeres se dirigieron hacia la ciudad que por años Candy ignoró y borró del mapa, New York, aquella ciudad que le recordaba aquella fría noche de invierno donde perdió al amor, donde su corazón se convirtió en un bloque de hielo sin dejar pasar a nadie más y en donde aprendió a vivir de los recuerdos de aquel pasado. En esta ciudad se encontraba la casa primaria de la actriz y luego de una intensa gira era hora de tomar unos días de descanso.

La casa de Eleonor era grande y muy hermosa, ubicada en una selecta zona de New Jersey, donde solo podían vivir aquellas personas con cierta posición social, conocidos políticos y artistas. La casa era de dos pisos pintada totalmente de blanco con decoración dorada y escarlata que hacían ser una de las más llamativas de la zonas. Su elegancia tanto en la apariencia frontal como dentro de la misma hablaban de su dueña, sus gustos por las decoraciones góticas y renacentistas. La casa contaba con más de 8 habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo baño, estudio, dos salas, un cuarto de música, dos salones de comedor, terrazas y dos jardines uno en el área frontal de la casa el cual estaba bellamente diseñado con rosas rojas y el posterior de lirios blancos.

Una de las habitaciones de huéspedes se habilitó para la joven, quién dio gracias pues el cansancio se hacia cada vez más dueña de sus actos. Decorada sutilmente de colores pasteles, rosas blancas y tocados lilas, la muchacha se instaló en aquella que sería parte de su nueva vida. El cansancio pudo más que la joven quedando dormida.

Mientras que en el estudio se llevaba a cabo una conversación sobre el futuro de Candy. Eleonor hubo quedado consternada ante todo lo que Candy hubo vivido durante estos años. Ahora con la joven en su casa y bajo sus cuidados sentía que era su responsabilidad cuidarla y llevarla a los brazos de quién ella consideraba podía devolverle la sonrisa.

\- Veo tu cara y se nota que te traes algo más que solo haberla traído a casa

\- María, por mucho que quiera que se quede con nosotras, este no es su lugar.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer?

\- La respuesta está en este telegrama... – Eleonor tomó el telegrama y comenzó a leerlo dejando a María muy curiosa ante la expresión en la cara de la actriz.

\- En una semana salimos de viaje

\- Pero si estamos de vacaciones por los próximos 5 meses.

\- Acabó de aceptar un papel en el teatro Shakespeare en Londres

\- No te entiendo...

\- Si la montaña no va a Mahoma... Entonces la llevaremos nosotras

\- ya entiendo tu plan... Lo único que no me gusta es que me pongas como la vieja que no recuerdas las cosas

\- jajaja... En unos meses nos reiremos de esto. Y si las cosas salen como espero lo haremos en medio de una boda.

\- Ay Ely que cosas las tuyas

\- Por favor envía este telegrama a Londres lo antes posible diciendo que partimos en una semana.

\- ¿Como se lo dirás? Ely

\- Eso amiga será con tu ayuda...

La hora de la cena hubo llegado y todos se encontraban sentados en el comedor intercambiando ideas de los próximos proyectos y los días libres que tomarían. Candy tomaba notas de todo lo que se hablaba para poder organizarse y ponerse al día con su nuevo trabajo.

\- Tenemos una entrevista con el New York Times mañana a las 2:00pm para hablar sobre la pasada obra y la gira.

\- Perfecto María, ¿Algo más?

\- Si recuerda que salimos la próxima semana a Londres por el contratos de los 4 meses del teatro Shakespeare.

\- ¿Londres? - Candy quedó en blanco mientras repetía en su cabeza Londres una y otra vez.

\- Si es que aceptamos un contrato hace unos meses atrás para ir por la temporada de primavera a presentar una obra en ese país.

\- Disculpe Eleonor es que no pensé fuésemos a viajar tan pronto.

\- Así es está carrera Candy. Cuando menos te lo imaginas te sale un buen contrato

\- Entiendo...

\- Mejor dejemos lo de trabajar para mañana y ahora cenemos.

Luego de la cena todos se despidieron y procedieron a dirigirse a sus aposentos. Luego de estar lista en su ropa de cama Candy se sentía intranquila, no entendía por qué viajar a Londres la ponía con tanta ansiedad. Si bien era cierto que lo último que supo de Terry es que se había marchado a Europa con Susana, tampoco sabía si había recibido allá o si aún estaba en Estados Unidos. Muy a su pesar prefirió no hacer ninguna pregunta a Eleonor sobre él. Ya era pasado y el pasado era mejor dejarlo en el olvido.

\- ¿Candy no has pensado dejar el luto? Hace ya mucho tiempo que lo tienes… Y una joven tan bella como tu necesita un poco de color en su vida.

\- La verdad María que me he acostumbrado a vestir de este color, llevo más de 4 años.

\- Entonces es hora de irnos de compras. Además de que tendremos muchas actividades en Londres y como mi dama de compañía deberás asistir.

\- No creo que nadie se fije en mi…

\- Sea como sea.. Nos vamos de compras, será súper divertido… María ordena que preparen el automóvil.

\- No creo sea necesario hacerlo Eleonor

\- Nada que hablar nos vamos ya… Será como si fueses mi hija. Siempre quise sentir que es compartir con una hija y ahora te tengo Candy, tu no te imaginas lo que significas para mí y en especial todo lo bueno que deseo hacer por ti.

\- Muchas gracias, usted también es muy importante para mí.

Eleonor, María y Candy se convirtieron ese día en las dueñas de las tiendas, y aunque la joven rubia no quería hacerlo termino complaciendo a Eleonor en todo, desde gorros, vestidos, ropa interior de la temporada hasta un nuevo set de equipaje. Para Eleonor cualquier pequeño detalle contaba, quería verla aún más bella de lo que ya era, sabía que ella era la luz de unos ojos zafiros que permanecían apagados al otro lado del mundo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Candy gozó de tener caros y bella vestimenta, al modelarle cada una de ellas a las mujeres, era inevitable sentirse diferente, sabía que no sólo era la ropa, era el sentir cariño, personas a su alrededor que le brindasen amor.

\- Eleonor ha gastado una fortuna en mi, no creo que ni con el sueldo de un año pueda pagarle todo esto.

\- Candy ya te dije que hoy eras mi hija, así que todo lo que he hecho hoy es por que te siento así.

El día por fin hubo llegado y para sorpresa de Candy el barco que las llevaría su destino final fue aquel barco donde por primera vez conoció a aquel que se convirtió en el dueño de su vida. Al llegar al muelle y verlo, saber que estaría en el, le produjo una serie de recuerdos que pensó olvidados: La primera vez que lo vio aquella noche de neblina de fin de año, donde confundiéndolo con Anthony se le acercó, " _El estaba llorando…"_

Sus palabras vibraban en su mente como si fuesen presente, cada gesto, cada palabra y cada movimiento cobraba vida en este instante.

\- ¿Candy?... ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí María, son sólo recuerdos…

\- Hija por que no vas a tu cuarto a descansar

\- Creo que es buena idea, mejor vamos todas a descansar… María me acompañas unos minutos a mi habitación…

\- Si por supuesto Eleonor. Candy descansa un rato, te busco para la cena.

\- Gracias

La joven se retiró hacia sus aposentos, pero su mente aún seguía perdida en aquel pasado que con cada movimiento del barco cobraba más y más vida…

\- Terry… No sé nada de ti, tanto tiempo y aún sigo pendiente de ti… Cómo me gustaría preguntarle a tu mamá de ti, decirle que necesito saber que estás bien… ¿A quién quiero mentirle? A mí, ¿A quién quiero fingirle que te olvidé? Como me gustaría convencerme que estos sentimientos por ti murieron aquella noche, que todo hubo terminado entre los dos. Que no me dolió verte con ella en tus brazos; no sabes Terry como me duele imaginarte enamorado de ella, que ella haya borrado con su amor mi recuerdo en ti.

Por mucho tiempo pensé estabas fuera de mi mente, de mi alma y de mi ser y hoy en este barco vuelves a surgir como si el tiempo no hubo pasado, como si estuvieses aquí junto a mi. ¿Hasta cuando voy a seguir siendo prisionera de este amor? Terry,

¿Qué será de ti?...

Las horas pasaban y los recuerdos de Candy eran cada vez más fuertes, mil y una pregunta sin respuestas en su mente y mil y un beso enviado a ese ser que ya no era parte de su vida.

\- Eleonor… ¿Te fijaste en Candy cuando vió el barco?

\- Por supuesto que sí, sé lo que este barco representa, por ello esperé hasta hoy para salir en él. Quería estar segura de que aún quedaba algo de amor hacia mi hijo y efectivamente su cara me lo confirmó.

\- ¿Ya le dijiste a Terry sobre nuestra llegada?

\- Si, pero no le informé sobre la llegada de cierta persona

\- Estas jugando con fuego y conoces a tu hijo, no le gustan las sorpresas…

\- Lo sé, pero está vez debe ser así, si le decía se iba a predisponer y para que reaccioné y se dé cuenta sí todavía la ama tiene que ser así

\- Esperemos que todo salga según lo que has planeado…

\- Creo que mucho mejor, María… Mucho mejor

El viaje fue muy cómodo y tranquilo para las mujeres; para ellas en especial para Eleonor era la oportunidad de volver a ver feliz a su hijo. Si bien sabia que Terry no hablaba de su vida personal y menos luego de la muerte de Susana, ella como madre sabía que el no era feliz, que sufría la soledad a la cual se imponía y pero a ella no le importaba nada más que verlo feliz.

La mañana del Miércoles el Mauritana llegó al puerto de Southampton, mientras para muchos era alegría y felicidad el llegar a esta tierra, para Candy fue volver a recordar su adolescencia, el colegio, su familia, amigos y sobre todo a él. Las tres mujeres bajaron y al llegar al puerto encontraron al mayordomo del duque de Granchester esperando por ellas; a Candy le sorprendió escuchar que el mayordomo del duque le esperaba, se preguntaba cuando Eleonor y el duque hubo realizado las paces y la familiaridad con la que ella daba ordenes a aquellos hombres.

\- Señora Baker; el duque se disculpa no haber podido recibirla personalmente, pero tuvo que atender una emergencia en el Parlamento.

\- Muchas gracias, por favor si nos pudiera llevar a hotel de la ciudad.

\- Disculpe señora, pero el duque me ha dado ordenes de que la lleva al castillo. El desea que usted sea su huésped mientras esté en el país.

\- Sería un placer, pero somos muchas…

\- Lo siento señora pero son ordenes y estoy seguro que aunque fuese un ejercito el duque daría la misma ordenes.

\- Está bien. Nos hospedaremos en el castillo del duque.

\- Gracias, los autos estás listos para llevarlas

Luego de aquella conversación más extrañada aún estaba Candy; ¿Cómo era posible que Eleonor fuese a quedarse en el castillo del duque? ¿Y la duquesa? Ante estas y otras preguntas sin respuestas prefirió mejor mirar el camino hacía el castillo. El verde prado y colorido de las flores y los arboles le daba un toque muy pintoresco a aquel lugar. La joven se deleito al ver a la entrada del castillo un jardín de narcisos amarillos y flores blancas. A pesar de la distancia pudo darse cuenta de que aquellas rosas eran sus Dulces Candy; toda su cara cambió de color y una alegría acompañada de añoranza se posó en su corazón.

Deseaba que el auto se parará para poder verlas, pero sabía que Eleonor y María tenían prisa por llegar al encuentro del duque. Sin embargo mañana sería otro día donde podría cerciorarse de que lo que vieron sus ojos fueron sus Dulces Candy y los narcisos amarillos, su Anthony y su Terry en dos flores que eran el resumen de su historia amorosa. Una blanca y pura como el amor que sintió por Anthony y otra amarilla que significaba el renacimiento, el nuevo comienzo que Terry le brindó a su corazón. Recordaba que está última flor amarilla era capaz de aguantar hasta el invierno más duro; como el amor que aún vivía en su pecho.

Con miradas discretas Eleonor y María miraban a Candy quién lucía sorprendida ante la belleza de aquel lugar. Al llegar al gran castillo de los Granchester en Londres, las mujeres pudieron ver los grandes cambios en la decoración que el duque hubo realizado, desde nuevos caminos de ladrillo, un hermoso jardín de narcisos y rosas blancas, el escucho de los Granchester a la entrada del mismo resplandeciente en dorado y azul.

A su llegada un grupo de sirviente se encontraban a la puerta a la espera de quienes serían las huéspedes de honor del duque por los próximos 4 meses. Más de cinco mucamas, ayudantes y el cocinero estuvieron en la entrada dándole la bienvenida como se hacía ante una gran personalidad.

\- Este lugar es hermoso Eleonor

\- Si, hace unos años no era así, él lo ha arreglado y ahora luce muy distinto, pero bajemos nos están esperando.

Eleonor fue la primera en bajar con la ayuda del fiel mayordomo de los Granchester, luego María y por último Candy, quién de distrajo un poco al ver que a su lado estaban sembrados más narcisos amarillos.

Unos fuertes y seguros pasos se escucharon acercarse a las mujeres y al detenerse sólo se escucho la voz varonil de aquel hombre que abría los brazos para saludar a Eleonor...


	5. Chapter 5

\- Madre, que placer volver a verte. Disculpa no pude ir al puerto me surgió un inconveniente, pero ya está todo solucionado, tengo toda la tarde libre para nosotros

\- Hijo mío no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…

\- ¿Y a mi no me saludas hijo?

\- Claro que sí nana María, sabes que eres mi nana favorita..

\- Será por que soy la única que has tenido…

\- Jajajaja

Desde la primera palabra Candy perdió el aire en sus pulmones, era el su voz, estaba ahí cerca de ella, Terry. No sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, ¿Qué decir? Se hubo preparado para ver el duque de Granchester no a Terry. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, como detenerlo y estar tranquila si hubo despertado después de tantos años dormido.

Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este día, pero no se imaginó que fuese hoy, Sí sólo pensar en él le afectaba los sentidos, mi vida sin él no ha tenido sentido, sin él no ha sido vida.

¿Cómo le pido vida? Si él es mi vida… ¿Cómo pedirle luz? Si sólo habita en mí está oscuridad. Todos estos años en desvelo por falta de ti, mi vida…¡

¡Mi Terry!

\- Hijo, disculpa no te avisé, pero traje una de mis nuevas asistentes conmigo

\- No hay ningún problema madre, sabes que puedes hacer y deshacer cuanto quieras

Terry dirigió la mirada hacia la joven que de espalda le pareció familiar, un dulce olor a rosas embriagó sus sentidos y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que le dolía. Poco a poco la joven comenzó a voltearse hacia Terry, dejándolo aún más confundido que antes. Al verla sus pupilas se abrieron de tal forma que parecían salirse, no podía creer que era ella, debía ser un espejismo, un juego de su imaginación.

Candy, mi Candy, estás frente a mi… Debo estar soñando y si es un sueño no quiero despertar… ¿Qué no sea un sueño?, que sea verdad…

_ ¿Candy?... ¿Eres tu?

\- Hola… Hola, Terry…

\- Pero…

\- Hijo Candy es mi nueva asistente, espero no te moleste que se quede con nosotros. Es tan eficiente que no creo ya poder estar sin ella y sin su ayuda.

Terry no dejaba de mirarla, para él era la visión de un sueño en su realidad, allí estaba aquella que desde siempre ocupó todos sus desvelos y la dueña de su corazón. La mujer que por tanto tiempo quiso olvidar, pero el amor era cada día más y más fuerte que su voluntad. ¿Cómo controlarse si ella era la dueña de cada poro de su piel? ¿Cómo actuar normal? Si lo normal era ella… Poniendo todas sus fuerzas pudo tomar control de su cuerpo y evitar salir corriendo a abrazarla.

\- Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema madre, sabes que tu y todo tu equipo son bienvenidos. Señora Ardley es bienvenida, está en su casa – Al ver la reacción tan seca y distante que adquirió Terry, Candy decidió optar por tratarlo de igual forma. Se imaginó que seguro era por Susana, su esposa y a quién debía guardarle respeto. Mientras que Terry se imaginaba que ella estaba casada o se hubo casado anteriormente.

\- Muchas gracias… Señor Granchester.

\- Madre el servicio le ayudará a acomodarse en sus aposentos, yo tengo algo importante que hacer en el despacho, no vemos a la hora de la comida.

\- Pero hijo pensé tendrías la tarde libre para nosotros…

\- Lo siento madre, pero tengo algo importante que hacer.

\- Esta bien hijo…

\- Con su permiso señoras…

Y haciendo la correspondida despedida, se alejó de las mujeres dejando a una Candy más confundida y llenas de dudas que antes. Era él a quién sus ojos acababan de ver después de tanto tiempo. Estaba tan cambiado, más alto, más flaco, pero igual de apuesto y varonil. Su pelo largo hasta los hombros y esos ojos azul zafiro que podían decirle tanto sin palabras. Pero debía evitar míralo, era ajeno, No era de ella y no debía pensarlo.

\- Candy, vamos…

\- Si Eleonor, disculpe

\- Por favor asignen el cuarto violeta a la señorita Ardley.

\- Si señora Eleonor

\- Vamos tenemos que refrescarnos para luego almorzar

Si el castillo por fuera era majestuoso e imponente, por dentro lo era aún mucho más. Caminar hacia la que seria su recamara fue un trayecto en el cual ella estuvo en las nubes; acababa de volver a verlo y no podía cree que fuese él. Le dolía su frialdad, la forma en que le llamó señora, la lejanía. _"No me miró como antes… Ahora somos dos extraños" –_ Fue su más penoso pensamiento durante el largo camino a su alcoba; por otro lado Terry se encontraba en el mismo trance, acababa de hacerse posible su sueño más imposible: Volver a verla. _"Mi Candy, mi pecosa… Estás tan bella, has madurado tanto, hasta creciste… Estas más alta, más delgada que como te recordaba… Y tus pecas, casi se han borrado… Mi tarzan pecoso… Ahora la señora de alguien más, me imagino que debes tener hijos, ¿y tu esposo le extrañaras? En este momento no sé si soy feliz por volverte a ver o desdichado por verte y saberte ajena… Mi Candy, no te imaginas cuanto diese por volver a tenerte junto a mí…_

 _Candy, todos estos años se resumen en 5 palabras… Nada ha cambiado en mi…_

\- ¿No entiendo por que si ella es una empleada como nosotras le dan la habitación violeta?

\- Cristina, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te involucres en las decisiones de los patrones?

\- Es que ella es una empleada… Y le dan la habitación junto al duque…

\- Nosotros somos solos simplemente

\- Yo no lo soy, el me mira diferente y te has dado cuenta

\- El te mira como al resto de nosotros, solo para darnos ordenes, Cristina deja de ilusionarte con lo que no va a pasar, él es un noble y tu no lo eres, nunca te va a ver como lo que eres una simple sirvienta.

\- Ya verás que no será así…

Cristina era una de las tantas servidumbres que poseía el castillo, a pesar de sus 22 años ya había vivido mucho más que cualquier jovencita de su época, de ser la amante en turno de su pasado jefe hasta desaparecerse por días con diferentes anteriores parejas. Al momento de aceptar su nuevo empleo en la casa de los Granchester fijó sus ojos en aquel joven y solitario hombre, para aquel entonces Márquez, en quien vio una puerta a una vida de la cual se creía merecedora por poseer una belleza que muchos admiraban, sien embargo por más que quiso usarla para atraer la atención de Terry, le fue imposible. Lo único que lograba era un simple saludo y nada más.

Luego de haber acomodado todo su equipaje en su respectivo lugar, Candy prosiguió a refrescarse y arreglarse para la comida, sin embargo estaba muy estresada no sólo por que sabia que iba a estar ante la presencia de Terry, sino que tendría que estar ante la presencia de ella, Susana, quizás su esposa para este tiempo.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos, volviendo a una realidad donde debía de mostrarse fuerte aunque por dentro estuviese muriendo. Tomando un largo y fuerte respiro se levantó y junto a María se dirigieron al comedor principal; en el ya estaba Eleonor y Terry esperándolas. Candy miró a todos lados disimuladamente buscando a más personas, pero sólo ellos estaban.

Dos días hubo pasado desde su llegada a Londres, dos días donde sólo lo hubo visto a la hora de las comidas, ausente y silencioso cómo antes, como cuando le conoció; sabía que la presencia de ella le molestaba; pero lo peor era esa sensación de no saber si al llegar al comedor se encontraría con ella, Susana. Otra comida más y con cada paso que daba más se agitaba su corazón " _Sé que nunca será mío, pero verlo una vez más es lo único que pido"_ , aunque está vez Eleonor jugaría sus cartas para acercar un poco más a la joven pareja.

Al mirar a la gran mesa pudo distinguir que sólo estaban colocados 4 puestos, en la cabeza se encontraba sentado Terry, a su mano izquierda Eleonor y luego dos puestos más vacíos. Al ver que el lugar junto a Eleonor estaba libre Candy quiso dirigirse hacia el, pero María se le adelantó dejándole como única alternativa sentarse a la derecha de Terry. " _Ese debe ser el lugar de ella, yo... yo no debería sentarme en el"_. Sin embargo no le quedó de otra al ver como Eleonor le hacia señas para que se sentará.

\- Hijo, ¿Cuéntame de ti? ¿Cómo te va como nuevo presidente del parlamento?

\- Muy bien madre, estoy en una etapa donde no sólo debo hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible, sino demostrar que soy el indicado para el puesto.

\- ¿Por tu edad?

\- Si madre, ganarme el respeto de los mayores ha sido un arduo trabajo. Pero si continuo como voy, creo que pronto todo estará corriendo sólo.

De una forma u otra Eleonor entendía la incomodidad de Candy, la joven sabia muy poco sobre los últimos años de Terry, al igual que él de ella. También recordaba que para su hijo ella estaba casada, pues cuando se encontraba en los Estados Unidos recibió el periódico donde daban la noticia del compromiso de la heredera de la fortuna de los Ardley. La tarea de aclarar la situación entre su hijo y la mujer que ella quería para su nuera estaba más complicada de lo que pensó. Pero debía encontrar la forma, los dos además de rebeldes eran demasiado tercos y sobre todo orgullosos… Tal para cual.

\- Y ¿Cómo te ha ido con el hecho de que a tu edad no te has casado y estas como presidente de una de la instituciones más respetables de Londres? –

Al escuchar estas palabras Candy levantó la mirada la cual demostraba la necesidad de que les respondieras una inmensidad de presuntas que surgieron ante la idea de que él siguiese soltero… ¿Y entonces Susana? ¿Susana, la boda? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está ella?; estas y otras más surgieron ante la joven quien quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevía.

\- Creo que ya se han acostumbrado a eso, conocen mi carácter y creo que entienden el por qué…

\- ¡Ay Terry! Si te conocieran bien sabrían que no eres ni la mitad de lo que quieres que crean.

\- Madre mejor háblame del papel que desempeñaras en el Teatro Shakespeare…

\- Sólo serán 4 meses, un papel protagónico pequeño, pero que atraerá mucha audiencia. Este sábado es la gala de apertura de la obra y habrá una fiesta junto a todos los actores, gente importantes y los medios. ¿Me imagino que has sido invitado?

\- Si, no pensaba asistir, pero al enterarme que eres una de las estrellas por supuesto que estaré presente.

\- Gracias hijo. A María ya le molestan estos eventos, así que Candy asistirá conmigo como mi acompañante.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si Candy, a mi edad me cansó mucho… Esos eventos ya no son para mi hija. Te daré más tardes todas las pautas a seguir

\- Si señora María…

Fuera de la conversación de madre e hijo, el almuerzo pasó sin ninguna otra sorpresa para la joven rubia. Durante toda la comida ambos jóvenes luchaban por no mirarse, por ni siquiera prestar atención al hecho de que estaban a pocos centímetros, con tan sólo mover su mano unos centímetros el podría tocar aquella piel tan blanca como la nieve, tan suave como el aire de primavera, pero ajena. El joven disimuladamente la miraba y contemplaba cada nueva línea de ella, cada gesto, cada movimiento. Y aunque ella tuviese su pelo en una roca, el podía ver pequeños risos rebeldes que salían alrededor de su cuello y frente, seguían tan rubios como los rayos del sol y tan rebeldes como una vez ambos fuesen.

\- Candy, María y yo nos vamos a retirar a descansar ha sido un muy largo viaje. Tienes la tarde libre para ti. Nos veremos para la cena.

\- Gracias Eleonor

\- Tengo unos asuntos que atender, Madre, Nana… Señora Ardley

Todos se retiraron y Candy se acordó de una cita con ciertas rosas que debía de ver. Por un momento su alma se alegró al saber que estaría ante aquellas rosas que significaban tanto para ella. Saliendo apresuradamente se dirigió hacia el jardín frontal del castillo sin saber que ciertos ojos color zafiro desde la ventana principal de su estudio la seguían con el mayor de los anhelos.

Cada paso de ella, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada saludo que ofrecía a los empleados eran seguido por aquel que daba la vida por recibir una sonrisa de ella. _"Sus ojos, por más que he querido no he logrado perderme en esa mirada que me embriagaba como la más dulce y fuerte de las bebidas… Candy, mi Candy"_

\- Hijo, disculpa te interrumpa, pero necesito enviar esta carta a New York, podrías dársela a tus empleados por favor.

\- Sabes madre eres la mejor de las actrices de teatro…

\- Gracias hijo, pero ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Eres una excelente actriz de teatro, pero no en la vida real

\- No te entiendo Terry

\- Madre… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella venía contigo?

\- No te lo dije pues sabía que te ibas a predisponer cuando la vieses.

\- ¿Me imagino querías ver mi cara de tonto?

\- Los enamorados tienen cara de tonto cada vez que ven al amor de su vida, ¿O me vas a negar que ella lo es?

\- Eso nunca te lo negaría, tú más que nadie sabes lo que ella es para mi.

\- Y por que lo sé es que la traje conmigo.

\- Habla claro Eleonor. ¿Por qué ella es tu asistente? ¿Por qué su esposo la dejó venir contigo a otro continente sin él?

\- Encontré a Candy en Georgia, era la mucama del hotel en el que me hospedaba.

\- ¿En Georgia? ¿Mucama?

\- Si hijo, Candy ha pasado tantas cosas que no te imaginas, estaba tan sola, triste y sin vida. Para nada la Candy que conocíamos hijo, ella simplemente se convirtió en la sombra de aquella alegre y vivaz jovencita que nos hacia reír todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Y su familia? ¿Su esposo?

\- Hijo… Candy nunca se ha casado, ella al igual que tú está sola.

\- ¿Está Soltera? ¿Madre estás segura?…

\- Sí hijo, lo estoy… No sabes las carencias económicas que ha pasado, las humillaciones y el tener que esconderse para no ser abusada por Neil. Cuando sepas toda su historia luego de la separación de ustedes dos entenderás el por que me he atrevido hacer lo que hice. Terry, tu la amas, ahora la tienes aquí, en tu casa lucha por ella, lucha por tu felicidad y devuélvele la vida que ella ha perdido.  
Yo sé que la amas, lo vi desde el momento en que llegamos, lucha hijo, es tu oportunidad de ser feliz

\- ¿Y si ella ya me olvidó?

\- Entonces vuelve a enamorarla, has que se vuelva a fijar en ti. Estoy segura que con un poco de tu parte puedes lograrlo.

\- Todos estos años la imaginé ajena, imposible, de otro. La imaginé con familia y feliz. Ahora no sé ni por donde comenzar… Es como si tuviese una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, pero me muero de miedo de volver a sufrir.

\- Terry, en está historia ambos han sufrido. Hijo mírala, es la mujer que amas… Juega todas tus cartas está vez, pero juégalas pensando en que vas a ganar y que tu premio es esa felicidad junto a ella.

\- Madre… No sé que haría sin ti… Gracias…

\- Me lo agradecerás el día de la boda.

\- Veo que ya has preparado todo en tu mente… jajaja

\- Hasta los nombres de mis primeros tres nietos…

\- Eres peor de lo que nunca imaginé…

\- Una madre hace lo que sea por su hijo… Sólo recuerda que en 4 meses tenemos que volver a New York. De ti depende si vuelvo sólo con María o si vuelvo con Ambas. Me retiro hijo.

\- Espera mi bella Celestina se me olvidaba decirte que tendremos compañía durante estos días…

\- Sí ¿Quién?

\- El duque… Mi padre… ¿Me imagino no te predispondrás para recibirlo?

\- Tu padre y yo somos amigos y nada más

\- Madre ya no soy un niño…

Eleonor salió de aquel estudio feliz de poder haber hablado con su hijo sobre el tema de Candy, ahora quedaba en él hacer las cosas como debían ser y por supuesto que ella seguiría ayudando a que esa relación creciera. Además de que debía arreglarse para recibir a Richard, ya hacia más de un año que no lo veía y su luto hubo pasado y sobre todo en su última visita el le expresó la devoción y sentimientos existentes aún por la actriz. Quien con un leve beso respondió al hecho de que aún existía amor para él en ella.

Llegar al jardín y ver las rosas y los narcisos fue volver a sus juventud, volver otra vez a estar en Lakewood, volver a la segunda colina de Ponis y volver a ser feliz. Con la suavidad de un ángel tocó aquellas flores deseando cortarlas para poseerlas, pero se recordó que era mejor que estuviesen vivas, además no sabía como la dueña de aquellas rosas se pondría al saber que ella las hubo cortado.

¿ _Por qué Terry tenía las Dulces Candy en su castillo? ¿Cómo lograría conseguirlas?_

Mientras más preguntas sin repuestas llegaban más se desconectaba del mundo reviviendo cada dulce recuerdo de su pasado. Sentándose en una de las bancas junto a las flores logró perderse entre el olor, los recuerdos y la sensación de saber que su corazón aún latía por aquel joven de cabellera oscura y ojos zafiros.

\- ¡Veo que te han gustado mis rosas!

Candy dio un salto al escuchar aquella voz que detrás de ella le hablaba. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Estaba justo detrás de ella?... Su Terry, aquel que era ahora el duque de Granchester, aquel cuyos ojos era su perdición y quién hubo amado desde que le conoció en el Mauritana aquella noche. Dando la vuelta con su mirada en el suelo hizo una breve inclinación y se dispuso a salir.

\- Duque disculpe… Me retiro…

\- No te vallas Candy

\- No quiero importunarle

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que lo haces?

\- Su actitud de los últimos días ha dejado en claro eso

\- ¿Mi actitud? Simplemente me he encontrado muy ocupado con el nuevo puesto y la verdad nunca pensé verte aquí

\- Pensé su madre le hubo notificado

\- ¿Y por que me llamas duque? ¿A caso no somos amigos?

\- Disculpe creo que somos muy diferentes ahora para poder ser amigos

\- ¿Desde cuando los títulos son importantes para ti? Siempre fuimos amigos sin importar mis títulos

\- Esa fue otra época señor, ahora como puede darse cuenta solo soy una empleada más

\- Tú nunca serás una más. ¿Pero dime te han gustado mis flores?

\- Son dulces Candy y narcisos. ¿Cómo pudo obtener las dulces Candy? Esas flores fueron hechas por…

\- Anthony… Sí lo sé, las traje hace más de 4 años cuando compré la casa de Lakewood. Viajar hasta allá se me hace muy difícil por mi trabajo, por eso preferí traerlas aquí. Se nos hizo difícil al principio lograr que se mantuviesen con vida, pero lo logramos.

\- ¿Compraste la casa de Lakewood?

\- Si, hace unos años me enteré que la iban a subastar y decidí comprarla, era algo que tenía que hacer en honor al único amigo que tuve en mi adolescencia, Albert.

\- Albert… Gracias… Me tranquiliza saber que al menos Lakewood está en buenas manos

\- También compré otras de sus propiedades, pero ese tema creo que es poco aburrido.

\- Gracias, por haberlo hecho. Saber que algo de Albert está aun vigente me hace sentir bien

\- Tengo la tarde libre al igual que tú, ¿Qué tal si me permites mostrarte la propiedad? Tenemos unos lugares hermosos al igual que una colina que al verla sé te gustará... ¿Qué dices me acompañas?


	6. Chapter 6

\- No, sé… Y

\- Vamos Candy, será divertido, además tengo una nueva variedad de rosas que estoy seguro te gustarán

\- Está bien…

\- Dame unos minutos y nos vamos…

\- Si.

Luego de dejar unas encomiendas organizadas en el castillo, Terry salió a encontrarse con la joven rubia quien estaba muy nerviosa ante esta nueva aventura en la cual estaría justo al lado de él. Sus piernas y manos temblaban, el saberse junto a le hacia crecer sus ansias y más ardientes sueños. Pero el miedo a hacer lo indebido le llenaba cada momento más, el saber que estaría acompañando a un hombre ajeno le daba mucho miedo por lo que ella, Susana, pudiese pensar sobre la situación. " _No debí aceptar, no debí, es mejor que me retire y…"_

\- Nos vamos

\- Yo…

\- Vamos Candy que el día esta hermoso para caminar, le he pedido me entregaran tu sombrilla para cubrirte del sol, no quiero que tus pecas se molesten conmigo

\- Para su información duque mis pecas casi han desaparecido

\- ¿Al parecer te molesta que te dejaran?

\- Nunca me molestaron, como a otro que no las soportaba

\- ¿Si te refieres a mi? Déjeme decirle señorita que yo adoraba sus pecas… Vamos que quiero conozcas lo más posible el día de hoy

 _"_ _Mis pecas, se acordó de mis pecas, esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba, el se acuerda de mis pecas…"_ Pensó la joven mientras Terry acercaba su brazo hacia Candy para que ella posará su brazo junto al de él. Una corriente eléctrica cruzo de arriba hacia abajo a ambos jóvenes, por primera vez desde su llegada se miraban a los ojos y en ellos pudieron ver que aún mantenían ese lazo imborrable del uno con el otro. Sin hablar ambos pudieron comprender lo que el otro sintió al momento en que las pieles de ambos se tocaron.

Otros pares de ojos zafiro miraba desde lejos con alegría al darse cuenta que las palabras antes sostenidas con su hijo hubo causado un excelente efecto en el joven. Sabía que él era el único de devolver a la Candy que todos conocían y que extrañaban tanto.

\- ¿Qué miras con tanta alegría Ely?

\- María, estoy feliz. Creo que por fin veré a mi hijo salir de la soledad que ha llevado todos estos años.

\- ¿Y qué es eso que te hace tan feliz?

\- Mira tu misma… Están caminando juntos de la mano…

\- Eleonor, que bueno… Sería tan bello verlos juntos al fin sonriendo, ella necesita tanto de él, ella necesita volver a vivir y olvidar todo lo que ha sufrido.

\- Ambos necesitan volver a tener vida…

\- Y el uno lo es del otro. A pesar de tanto tiempo

Terry comenzó por el jardín principal, el cual no sólo estaba compuestos por bellas Dulces Candy y narcisos amarillos, sino que también por diversos arbustos podados en diversas formas de animales, caballos, renos, entre otros más que hacían de aquel jardín una experiencia única. Una fuente al frente con el piso en ladrillo y con estatuas de ángeles sobre ella junto a unos jardines colgantes que daban la bienvenida a una área desde donde se podían ver las flores más bella de aquel jardín.

\- Es hermoso

\- ¡Si lo es!, cuando llegue aquí no estaba en estas condiciones, la duquesa no se preocupaba por el y mucho menos mi padre.

\- Has hecho un excelente trabajo

\- Yo sólo he dado las ordenes, el señor Duncan, el jardinero, es que se ha encargado de que todo haya quedado de esta forma

\- Pero fue tu idea, eso es bien importante

\- ¿Y los jardines colgantes?

\- La idea la saque de los libros de historia una noche que no podía dormir, tomé el primer libro que encontré y de ahí la idea.

\- No hay palabras para describir la hermosura de este lugar…

\- Ven hay un lugar que debes conocer

Terry agarró a la joven por la mano y la llevó hacia lo que el consideraba el lugar que más le recordaba a Candy, su colina… A pesar del largo vestido Candy subió corriendo junto a Terry, era como volver al pasado, la colina era una copia de la colina de Poni. Tenía hasta un hermoso árbol igual a Padre Árbol. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver aquel lugar que le recordaba tanto su niñez, su vida, a sus madres y a su hogar. Terry hubo logrado hacer una copia exacta de aquel lugar que sabía era tan importante para ella. En su más intimo deseo él quería tener recuerdos de Candy en cada lugar en donde se encontrase, cada rincón del castillo, su estudio, habitación era para el la forma más simple de recordar que su corazón le pertenecía a ella, Candy White Ardley.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Candy? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Es… Es idéntico a mi hogar, a mi colina de Poni

\- Si lo sé, pero no llores, por favor, pensé que este lugar te alegraría

\- Es que tu no sabes lo que ha pasado con el hogar de Poni, ellos, ellos lo destruyeron…

\- ¡Candy!

Candy comenzó a llorar como nunca se imaginó. Lloraba de dolor, de alegría, de desesperación, los recuerdos de su colina eran cada vez más vigente, sus madres le hacían tanta falta, sus niños, Albert, todo aquello que una vez era su felicidad. Sabía que jamás volvería a ver aquella pequeña casa que la vio nacer, los brazos de su madre Poni, las palabras y abrazos de Albert, las risas de Archie y el dolor de haber perdido a quien consideró una hermana, Annie. Terry odiaba verla llorando y saber que lo que el pretendió que fuese alegría, la hizo sufrir era suficiente para maldecirse así mismo.

\- Perdóname Candy, lo último que quería era traer penas a tu vida. Discúlpame por favor

\- No tienes por que pedir perdón Terry, tú sólo me has brindado un momento que pensé nunca más volver a tener. Me has dado mi colina una vez más, recordar mi hogar, mis madres, mi familia. Gracias, de corazón gracias por que puedo ver una vez más el lugar donde crecí y pasé tantos bellos momentos de mi vida.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Terry se acercó, sacó su pañuelo y secó las lagrimas de la joven con una ternura y suavidad que era imposible de creer en aquel hombre que no mostraba el más mínimo sentimiento hacia nadie lo tuviese en ese momento. La mirada penetrante de Terry hizo que sensaciones nunca antes existentes aparecieran en el cuerpo de la joven y que al mismo tiempo su respiración se volviera más pesada y más lenta. Debido a la cercanía, ella podía oler su perfume de su amado, el mismo perfume que recordaba y que inconscientemente buscaba en cada caballero que le cruzaba por el lado. Como suave brisa de verano sintió la respiración de Terry cerca suyo… Quería que el tiempo se detuviese en ese momento, que no existiera más nadie más que ellos dos y que la vida fuese diferente.

Los ojos de Terry mostraban un amor que aunque ella quería no mirar, no entender; era demasiado fuerte para no hacerlo. El joven deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Candy acercándola más a él.

\- Candy…

\- Terry…


	7. Chapter 7

Los ojos de Terry mostraban un amor que aunque ella quería no mirar, no entender; era demasiado fuerte para no hacerlo. El joven deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Candy acercándola más a él.

\- Candy…

\- Terry…

Decir que veía el cielo sus ojos era poco para lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, suavemente con sus manos colocadas en la diminuta cintura de la mujer acarició su espalda haciendo que cada poro de la joven vibrará al sentir tan sutil caricia. Terry no pensaba, no miraba más que aquellos carnosos labios rosas que podían pedirle el universo y con gusto se lo daría. Se sabía preso de un sentimiento que sólo ella podía crear en él. Su más ferviente deseo era volver a besarla, moría por volver a sentir el sabor de sus labios; pero también sabía que era muy pronto y sí antes le ocasionó dos cachetadas; estaba más que seguro que está vez si lo hacia podría ser peor.

\- Candy, vamos a merendar, ya es tarde y debes estar hambrienta

\- Si… Mucho

\- Veo que no has cambiado en ese aspecto

\- Y tu sigues siendo el mismo mal educado ante una dama

Estaban tan unidos, mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo que ella no se percató en que momento la nariz de Terry jugaba con la suya, suavemente de un lado a otro, acariciándola, ella sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquellas simples caricias que la estaban volviendo loca. Terry al notar como la joven cedía comenzó a acercar sus labios tímidamente a los de ella, rozó suavemente varias veces esperando que esta hiciese algún gesto o que lo alejara ; sin embargo lo que sintió fue el estremecimiento de Candy ante cada roce de los labios. Poco a poco comenzó a darles suaves y tiernos besos que bien podía confundirse con caricias, pero cuando la joven no pudo más ante aquellas sensaciones y ante la falta de aire un gemido suave hizo que sus labios se abriesen el cual fue aprovechado por Terry para besarla como siempre hubo soñado.

Candy no supo en que momento sus manos se colocaron alrededor del cuello del joven, tampoco supo en que momento la lengua de Terry se hubo hecho dueña de su boca y mucho menos supo en que momento este la hubo acercado al árbol aprisionándola en una caricia que jamás imagino existiese. La inexperiencia de la joven fue más que obvia para Terry quien se sintió feliz de saber que el le estaba enseñando y que ella le respondía copiando cada movimiento y detalle que el hacia.

No supo si fue un segundo o un minuto o una hora, pero él no hubo tiempo, ni espacio, ni nada más que este momento que por tanto tiempo pensó imposible y que de un momento a otro se hubo hecho realidad. Terry siguió besándola, la deseaba como nunca en su vida imaginó; estaba en total éxtasis. Nunca ningún estreno, ninguna obra, mucho menos ningún nuevo logro en su actual carrera podría compararse con lo que el sólo roce de los labios de la mujer que tanto amaba le produjo.

Por su parte Candy no podía describir las miles emociones que sentía, desde el momento en que el tocó sus labios la joven perdió total capacidad de entendimiento, de dirección y peor aún de su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar por el mar de besos y las caricias nunca antes sentidas…

Sin embargo la una pequeña voz le volvió a su realidad, estaba con Terry, estaba con un hombre prohibido, ajeno… ¡Susana!

\- ¡No!, no debemos…

\- ¿Qué sucede Candy?

\- ¡No!, esto está mal…

Terry no entendía el por qué de su actitud. Estaba aún mirándola fijamente lleno de preguntas sin respuestas… Y sin más rompió el abrazo, y se alejó corriendo, Candy no quería pensar en lo hubo acabado de hacer, se sentía mal al romper aquella promesa que hubo hecho hace tiempo atrás. Y aunque la vida le brindó unos minutos de gloria en los brazos de Terry, sabia que estaba mal, que no debió dejarse llevar por los sentimiento que aún existían en su corazón hacia el joven duque.

Por un minuto Terry se quedó en shock ante la actitud de Candy, no entendió que le sucedió, el por que ella se alejó de esa forma. Al reaccionar la vio correr alejándose de él y por instinto comenzó a seguirla. Ella corría con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras que él le llamaba, pero ella no miraba hacia atrás.

Al llegar al castillo entro corriendo pasándole por el lado a Eleonor y María que se percataron del estado de la joven, pero las mujeres al darse cuenta que ella era perseguida por Terry, Eleonor le detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

\- Terry, espera…

\- Madre, debo hablarle

\- Espera hijo, yo me encargo…

\- Pero

\- Pero nada, ve con María…

\- Está bien, por favor dile que… Cuando quiera hablar yo estaré aquí para ella.

La madre con un gesto de afirmación se retiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose a la recamara de la joven. Cualquier cosa que hubo pasado entre ellos, se sentía culpable y responsable, pues ella hubo llevado a Candy a esta situación. Su mayor temor mientras subía era que la joven decidiese marcharse y alejarse. No sabía que hubo pasado, pero al ver la cara Candy al llegar debió ser algo muy grande y muy malo.

Terry se dirigió a su estudio junto a María quien lo miraba con mucha pena al ver la cara de dolor que este poseía, el joven se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, colocó sus codos sobre el mismo y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba perdido, si por descuido y desesperación la volvía a perder, esta vez no se lo perdonaría, tenia la cabeza llena de preguntas y sin la posibilidad de una respuesta que le calmará los latidos de su corazón.

\- Disculpe su gracia tiene visita. – Sin levantar siquiera un poco el rostro le respondió de forma enfadada al su sirviente.

\- No estoy para nadie en estos momentos

\- Ni siquiera para tu padre – Al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre Terry se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a él. No sabía por que en tantos años era la primera vez que necesitaba el abrazo de su padre; quien se hubo convertido en un gran amigo y aliado.

\- ¡Padre!

\- Terry… ¿Qué te sucede hijo?

\- Nada discúlpame, fue sólo…

\- Háblame hijo, sabes que tienes un amigo en mí… Vamos habla

María vio aquella escena y entendió que era el momento de retirarse y dejar que aquel hombre de fuerte carácter por primera vez se comportaran como lo que era un hombre locamente enamorado. El duque se dirigió al pequeño bar y sirvió dos coñac para de esta forma darle la fuerzas que su hijo necesitaba para desahogarse. Nunca, ni siquiera con la muerte de Susana le hubo visto de esta forma. Por intuición sabía que debía deberse a una mujer, pero nunca se imaginaría a que mujer.

\- Vamos hijo, se que te ha emocionado verme, nunca me habías recibido de esta forma en todo los años que te conozco…

\- Tu sarcasmos es casi tan bueno como el mío

\- ¿Una mujer?

\- No una mujer, la mujer… Aquella que se aferró a mi corazón un 31 de diciembre y que aún con los años no ha logrado salir.

\- Ya veo, Candy White Ardley… La muchachita rubia de ojos esmeralda que con su risa cautiva hasta el más difícil de los hombres

\- ¿Conoces a Candy?

\- Si hijo, digamos que ella fue pieza importante en el desarrollo de tu carrera en New York.

\- No te entiendo

\- ¿Sabes por qué no te busqué y te hice volver a Inglaterra?

\- ¿Estabas cansado de tener un hijo rebelde?

\- Bueno en parte, pero esa jovencita fue capaz de persuadirme para que te dejara libre de seguir tu camino.

\- Toda mi vida siempre ha sido ella… Ella que es capaz de devolverme la vida que creía perdida y de quitármela en segundos.

\- El amor hijo… ¿Pero le ha pasado algo? Pareces estar muy afectado por ella

\- La volvía a ver, no pensé jamás volver a verla, mucho menos luego de que supuestamente se hubo casado. Me sentí morir ese día, no sabes como me sentí. Luego al morir Albert, su padre adoptivo y quedar todas las propiedades de ellos en venta no hice más que comprarlas, apoderarme de algo que una vez fue parte de ella. ¡Que patético soy! No me importaba el costo, ni las condiciones de las compras, sólo quería tener aquello que me la recordase.

Cuando compré la propiedad de Lakewood y vi aquellas flores que llevaban su nombre, tuve la necesidad de traerlas conmigo. Deseaba que el aroma de Candy estuviese cerca de mi, El jardinero y yo hicimos de todo hasta que logramos que las rosas florecieran en este clima tan diferente.

\- Te entiendo hijo, eso es amar… Lo sé, yo mismo lo he vivido

\- Padre, ella está aquí…

\- ¿en Londres?

\- En el castillo… Llegó junto a mi madre hace unos días, ella es la asistente de Eleonor y padre no te imaginas lo que sentí al volver a verla. Está más bella que nunca, se ha convertido en toda una mujer…

\- ¿Vino con su esposo?

\- Nunca se ha casado…

\- Ahora entiendo como te sientes…

\- No, no entiendes, padre… La mujer de mi vida está en cerca de mi, soltera y hasta hace unos minutos pude ver la gloria al permitirme besarla…

\- ¿entonces…?

\- Se alejó y no quiso hablarme

\- ¿Quizás tiene algún compromiso?

\- Ninguno, la vida le ha tratado con mucho dolor, todos la han dejado sola… Y durante estos años ha estado sola, padre sola y yo muriéndome pensándola de otro.

\- Entonces nada te detiene…

\- Ella… Ella que salió corriendo cuando la besé…

\- Hijo, deja de pensar. Hablaran en su momento y verás que las cosas no son tan malas como piensas en este momento.

Mientras se llevaba esta conversación en la cocina del castillo otra conversación no tan agradable se llevaba a cabo entre las servidumbres de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que ella, que es como nosotros obtenga toda la atención del duque?

\- Cristina, ya hablamos sobre el tema… Deja de meterte en la vida de los patrones

\- ¿Tu también estas de su parte? Pero con el padre aquí, se que la pondrá en su sitio, en la cocina junto a nosotros que es donde ella debe de estar… A él no le va a gustar que una asistente esté compartiendo con su hijo que es un noble.

\- mejor ayúdame a preparar la cena, deja ya de meterte en lo que no te importa.

\- Candy… ¿Me permite pasar por favor?

\- Si Eleonor, por supuesto

\- ¿Candy que sucedió?... Mi niña, confía en mi… ¿Dime por favor Candy, estoy preocupada por ti?

\- Es que… - Candy no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle a Eleonor lo que hubo hecho. Se sentía culpable…

\- Confía en mi Candy… No voy a juzgarte por nada que haya pasado

\- Es que… Eleonor… Es que… Terry y yo nos besamos… - La cara de Eleonor se transformó y una sonrisa brotó en su rostro.

\- ¿De verdad? Que felicidad… Candy…

\- Eleonor… No… Esta mal…

\- ¿Por qué esta mal? ¿A caso no te gustó el beso?

\- Si, si me gustó, mucho, pero… Susana…

\- ¿Susana qué Candy?

\- Ella es su prometida, yo no debería ni siquiera pensar en él.

\- Candy… Susana murió hace unos años

\- ¿Murió? ¿Cuándo?

\- Su madre y ella cometieron un horroroso crimen… Ellas asesinaron a la duquesa. La madre de Susana esta pagando condena de por vida y Susana hace unos años debido a su enfermedad murió… La avaricia de ambas fue demasiado grande…

\- No lo puedo creer…

\- No tienes por que sentirte mal. Terry nunca se casó con ella, ni con nadie, todos estos años al igual que tu ha estado solo. Y si no me equivoco el aún sigue tan enamorado de ti como antes.

\- Eleonor… Salí corriendo, le rechacé, le deje y…

\- Tranquila Candy, tienen que hablar mucho… Así que cámbiate, bajemos a cenar y luego hablan. El está muy confundido y la única que le puede ayudar eres tu. Candy… ¿Tu sientes algo por mi hijo?

\- Yo… Yo amo a Terry como nunca jamás he amado, todos estos años le he amado, le he soñado, le imaginé con ella tantas veces que me dolía el corazón. Desde ese frio invierno no he vuelto jamás a tener vida, pues el es mi vida.

\- Entonces Candy, lucha por él… Este es el momento que la vida te está reglando, se feliz y hazlo feliz.

\- Gracias Eleonor…

\- Ahora prepárate y te veo en el comedor…

Eleonor dejó sola a una nueva Candy, una mujer que ahora estaba llena de esperanzas y de sueños, no podía creer que él nunca se hubo casado con ella, que sus peores pesadillas donde lo veía felizmente casado junto a Susana nunca se hicieron realidad. Se limpió las lagrimas, se levantó, entro al baño, refrescó y decidió por fin darse la oportunidad de estar al lado de aquel que amaba con todo su corazón.

Al bajar las escaleras Eleonor se encontró con aquel que era el dueño de su corazón y a quien nunca hubo olvidado. El se acercó a ella y le besó la mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos y mostrándole en ellos todo el amor que el hubo guardado para ella desde el momento en que la conoció.

Por su lado, Terry miraba como su padre y su madre se envolvían en una burbuja que hacía que todos los demás desaparecieran, entonces él entendió que su padre al igual que él mismo estaba locamente enamorado y que ella tenia el control sobre él.

Por más de un minuto se quedaron mirándose como si sus ojos le dijera al otro las palabras que sus labios eran imposible de decir. Al escuchar a Terry toser dos veces hizo que la mágica burbuja se rompiera y volvieran a la realidad.

\- Madre…. Padre… ¿Están bien?

\- Si hijo disculpa… Eleonor estás tan bella como siempre.

\- Gracias Richard igualmente tu

\- La cena está lista señor…

\- Gracias, vamos a cenar hijo, pero demos unos momentos ya Candy baja…

Y al decir esto Candy comenzó a bajar las escaleras, miraba directamente a Terry, sabía que tenia que hablar con él, sabía que lo había lastimado y necesitaba que el supiera que todo estaba bien. El joven la mira y descubre que ella le dedica una de sus más bellas sonrisa y para él es como si el sol volviese a salir en ese momento. Poco a poco se acerca a la escalera y le dirige su mano para ayudarla a bajar y una vez más sentirla cerca de él. Candy toma su mano le mira y con sus ojos le dice que todo está bien y el le devolvió la sonrisa dándole a entender que hubo entendido.

\- ¿Candy White Ardley?... Niña como has crecido…

\- Duque que placer volverle a ver

\- El placer es mio… Pero permíteme saludarte como es debido… - El duque tomó la mano de Candy y le besó

\- Padre… Creo que tu dama es mi madre y que esta es mía…

\- Jajajaja, Terry… Hijo, deja tus celos…. Yo bien podría ser el padre de esta belleza

\- Pero no lo eres…

\- Richard deja tranquilo a Terry que está como niño con juguete nuevo… Mejor pasemos al comedor antes que la cena se enfríe…

\- Si vamos Eleonor…

Terry esperó que sus padres se adelantaran, tomo la mano de Candy y la volvió a besar sin dejar de mirarla…

\- ¿Todo bien Candy?

\- Si Terry… Disculpa como me porté…

\- No te preocupes, luego de la cena hablamos

\- Si.

Y atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura la miró a los ojos y le dio un dulce y suave beso que aunque duró unos segundos la hizo sentirse en el cielo.

\- Ven vamos a cenar, que me imagino que debes tener mucha hambre

\- Bastante…

\- Pues demos prisa, no quiero termines comiéndome…

\- Terry, nunca vas a cambiar…

\- ¿Así te enamoraste de mi?

\- Eres tan engreído…

La cena pasó entre sonrisas, comentarios y bromas entre ellos. Todo el tiempo que duró la cena las miradas entre Terry y Candy fueron bien notorias, lo que hizo que la joven estuviese sonrojada la mayor parte del tiempo. Eleonor, Richard y María miraban aquella escena felices de por fin ver a su hijo sonreír de la forma en que lo hacia…

Al terminar la cena, Terry se excuso con los demás y tomando la mano de Candy se dirigió al jardín, sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente y era hora de salir de ella, además de que no podía resistir estar tanto tiempo sin probar aquellos labios que le estaban volviendo loco.

María también se excusó y se retiro dejando a Eleonor y a Richard en el estudio. Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el duque simplemente miraba la joven pareja que agarrados de la mano caminaban en el jardín frontal del castillo. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió la mirada a Eleonor y ella pudo notar su preocupación.

\- Te conozco Richard… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ahora Terry es el duque de Granchester, ya no es el joven sin ningún titulo nobiliario…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Según lo que entendí la familia de Candy quedó en la ruinas… Y quizás ella ya no posea el apellido Ardley.'

\- Correcto… Oh no… Richard, ¿No me digas?

\- Si, Eleonor… Pueden que no cedan el permiso para que ellos estén juntos, tal como nos pasó a nosotros dos. Temo que nuestra historia se repita en ellos. Y no deseo que nuestro hijo sufra todo lo que yo he sufrido al no tenerte a mi lado. Al haber elegido un título que sólo me trajo amarguras… Mi peor decisión fue la de dejarte… He vivido el infierno en vida y no deseo eso para mi hijo…

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ahora que se han encontrado, has visto lo feliz que se ve… Por primera vez en tanto tiempo tiene ese brillo en sus ojos…

\- Necesito que me acompañes el lunes a primera hora… No hagas ninguna pregunta. Confía en mí.

\- Sí, está bien…

Sin embargo la preocupación era evidente en ambos...

Hola chicas espero les haya gustado... Añadí el beso pues era necesario que ellos se mostrarán el amor que hay entre ambos. Soy Territana de corazón y debo de confesarlo, mi favorito es Terry, aunque entiendo por que muchas desean que Candy se quede con Albert. Sin embargo no puedo ni imaginarlo como pareja de ella pues el amor entre ambos siempre fue como hermanos.

Muchos clavos han quedados sueltos en la historia, especialmente el parecido de Candy con la hermana de Albert… Aunque debo confesar que tuve en mi vida un Terry, que debí dejar ir y que ahora 14 años después lo lamento con todo el corazón.

Es difícil luego de 14 años volver a encontrarlo, a él mi primer amor y saber que aún me ama, pero la vida nos ha cambiado tanto que aunque mis sentimientos por él sigan intactos, ya hay otra persona en mi vida a quien quiero, no con la misma pasión de aquel joven amor, pero a quien jamás le faltaría o dejaría. El me dá la paz, la seguridad y el apoyo que con mi Terry no conseguí y conseguiría, pues luego que lo DEJE (Si al igual que Candy lo dejé…) se envolvió en las drogas y nunca más ha vuelto hacer aquel hombre que conocí. Juntos tuvimos una hija, que ahora tiene 16 años y quien no supo de él por más de 7 años…

Mejor no sigo… Me hizo mucho daño volver hablar con él, saber que yo pude haber hecho las cosas diferentes y no haberle dejado aquel día y las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes para ambos… El pasó por tantas cosas que aún me duele recordar sus lagrimas por el teléfono contándome toda su vida desde la última vez que hablamos.

Y sí a pesar de todo soy Terrytana, por que el amor que él tiene por su pecosa es un amor que no muere con el tiempo… ¡Yo sé de eso!

Hasta la próxima…


	8. Chapter 8

En el jardín un joven llevaba de las manos lo que el consideraba su mayor tesoro: las manos de su pecosa. Juntos sin decir una palabra caminaban hacía una zona del jardín donde un gazebo era alumbrado por pequeñas luces. Esa noche la luz de la luna parecía estar de parte de ellos, alumbrado todo y dándole un brillo especial a las flores alrededor del mismo.

Al llegar Candy tomó asiento y Terry de pie contemplaba como las manos de la joven eran un mar de nervios que jugaban con su vestido.

\- La noche está hermosa, ¿no te parece?

\- Si lo está... Terry... Yo

\- ¿Si?

\- deseo pedirte disculpas por la forma en que actúe hoy. Todo este tiempo pensé que Susana estaba aún contigo y que existía un compromiso entre ambos.

\- La historia de Susana terminó de una forma muy trágica y triste. Nunca llegamos a formalizar nuestra relación... Nunca pasé de ser el mejor proveedor que pudieran conseguir

\- Tu madre me contó todo lo que hicieron

\- La duquesa llevó la de perder en esta historia

\- Siento mucho que hayas pasado por tanto

\- No fue tu culpa. Ambos desde el principio por nuestra falta de madurez tomamos decisiones que no fuesen las correctas.

\- Las cosas hubo sido tan diferente si...

\- Las cosas ya son diferentes. Candy esta vez nada nos separará. Voy a dar todo por nosotros, quiero que esta felicidad dure para siempre... Candy, tú eres mi tesoro más preciado... Yo estuve muerto todos estos años, sin vida y tú has vuelto a devolverme la vida que hace tanto tiempo perdí.

\- Terry... Tu eres la mía

Terry se acercó a ella, acercó su mano a la joven y con el mudo lenguaje que ambos poseían ella entendió que el quería que ella se pisiera de pie, cosa que ella hizo y acercándose a él poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Terry estaba feliz de la respuesta de su pecosa. La acercó cada vez más a él hasta sentir toda y completamente su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Poco a poco sus labios tocaron los de ell, una lluvia de suaves besos caían sobre los labios de la joven, los cuales habían que cada poro de su cuerpo pidiera más y más de el. Las manos de Terry acariciaban la espalda de la joven deseando poder sentir la suave piel de la mujer. Terry siguió besando suavemente la boca de la joven hasta lograr escuchar suaves gemidos de placer que salían de ella. Su lengua se hizo dueña de la de Candy, deseaba con todo su ser que ese momento nunca terminara, que fuese eterno la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos.

De la dulce boca de su amada bajo al cuello, logrando estremecer cada centímetro de Candy, el cuerpo de la joven ya no le pertenecía, su voluntad había dejado aquel cuerpo femenino para dejar que su nuevo dueño, Terry, hiciese con él lo que le plazca.

Los gemidos de la joven se intensificaron, hasta lograr que uno profundo y ronco saliese de sus labios, contrayendo todo su cuerpo y su ser. En ese momento el joven entendió lo que sus caricias le hubo provocado a la joven y a pesar de estar en lo que era su momento de gloria, sabía debía de ser un caballero con la mujer a quien amaba. Terry bajó la intensidad de los besos, sus manos tomaron conciencia de donde estaban y volvieron al lugar apropiado, su cuerpo demandaba más, pero su mente le aseguraba que no era el lugar.

Candy volvió en sí, sin entender que hubo pasado. Hubo sentido cosas que jamás pensó existían. Su cuerpo por instantes no obedeció a más nada que no fuese los deseos de Terry y más aún "eso" que la hizo olvidarse por unos instantes de si misma y hacerla volar en las nubes.

\- Disculpa mi amor. Sé que debo ser un caballero y cuidarte sobre toda las cosas, pero mi deseo por ti es tan grande como mi amor

\- No tienes que pedir disculpas, ambos nos dejamos llevar

\- Te amo Candy; si pudiera expresar todo lo que está sintiendo mi corazón con palabras, pero incluso las palabras quedarían cortas ante mis sentimientos por ti.

Terry volvió a hacerse dueño de aquellos labios que le volvían loco y que necesitaba más que el aire. Sentí estremecer a Candy y con ello su deseo de sentirla más, tocar su piel y beber del rico manantial de vida de su boca era mucho más intenso. La joven entendió que ya no podría parar si dejaba que las cosas pasaran a más y muy despacio sin hacerle sentir mal comenzó a retirar sus labios de los de Terry.

\- Terry es tarde y es mejor que nos retiremos a dormir, mañana es la fiesta y estaremos hasta muy tarde despierto.

\- Tienes razón amor, sí vamos, te acompaño a tus aposentos

\- Gracias

La joven tomó la mano de aquel que ya era el dueño de su vida y se dirigieron juntos hacia el castillo. Al llegar a la habitación de Candy, él la despidió dándole un beso en la mano y mirándola con todo el deseo que jamás pudo concebir hacia otro ser humano. Candy entro a su recamara invadida por un deseo similar al que Terry le demostraba con su mirada. Se dejo caer en la cama, mientras se envolvía en sus pensamientos.

 _Si hace unos meses me hubieran contado todo lo que en este momento estoy viviendo no lo creería. Terry me ama, no puedo creer que aún a pesar del tiempo, de la distancia, él me ame. Me siento viva junto a él. Me ha devuelto la vida, la luz a esta vida tan vacía._

 _Temo tanto que suceda algo que dañe la felicidad que ahora se adueña de mi vida. No, Candy debes ser positiva, has pasado mucho y esta es la recompensa que la vida te da, Terry… Te amo, te amo y lucharé por que estemos juntos por siempre mi amor…_

La mañana siguiente llegó y para muchos un sábado cualquiera, para otros un nuevo renacer a la vida que tanto había deseado, una vida junto a ella. Temprano en la mañana Terry hubo dado la orden de que todas las mañanas de ahora en adelante se le llevase temprano un ramo de narcisos amarillos y dulces Candy a la habitación de aquella quien fue la musa inspiradora de las flores y jardines de aquel palacio.

\- Buenos señora Juana

\- Buenos días señor Duncan. ¿Y ese hermoso arreglo de flores? – Asombrada la cocinera por aquel bello arreglo que llevaba el jardinero consigo

\- Me las pidió el duque; me pidió le hiciera todas las mañanas un arreglo de las flores más hermosas que tuviese el jardín – Decía el jardinero mientras continuaba arreglándolas dentro de un hermoso jarrón de cristal cortado

\- Me imagino que son para su madre… Dicen que buen hijo, buen marido – Fueron las palabras de Cristina quien se hizo parte de aquella conversación sin ser previamente invitada

\- Eso es verdad – Dijo el jardinero – Sin embargo estas flores son para una dama que al parecer se ha robado el corazón del duque

\- Para la señorita Candy – Dijo Juana terminando la frase y mirando como el rostro de Cristina cambiaba a uno donde la envidia era notoria.

\- ¿No entiendo que tiene esa? Todos la tratan con familiaridad, la cuidan con esmero y ahora me imagino que con sus "FAVORES" ha logrado llamar la atención del duque – Dijo Cristina molesta ante aquel detalle del duque

\- Cristina no creo que la joven Candy sea de las que andan dando sus favores como dices, al contrario veo una joven muy madura y educada, más bien todo una dama.- Dijo Juana, a quién ya le molestaba la actitud de la joven sirvienta

\- Juana, podrías enviar a alguien a subirle las flores a la joven Candice – Dijo Duncan con ganas de que se terminara la conversación con Cristina

\- Claro que sí. Claribeth por favor encárgate de subirle las flores a Candice y de ahora en delante de ser su dama, te encargarás sólo de ella.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo, tengo más experiencia que ella- Dijo Cristina con aura de altura y de superioridad ante la joven sirvienta.

\- No, ya he tomado la decisión de que Claribeth se encargue de la joven Candice y tu sigas aquí como mi ayudante, al lado mío. – Dijo Juana, quien tenía sus dudas sobre el comportamiento de la joven y prefería tenerla cerca vigilada.

Claribeth tomó el arregló, se excusó y se dirigió a la habitación de Candy, al llegar tocó y una suave y dulce voz le dijo que pasará. Al llegar Candy ya se encontraba vestida y lista para bajar a desayunar, debido a su condición económica de los últimos años la joven hubo olvidado que era tener dama de compañía, para ella eso eran cosas de su pasado.

\- Buenos día señorita Candice. Soy Claribeth su dama de compañía

\- Buenos días Claribeth. ¿Dama de compañía? Pero…

\- El Duque dio la orden de que yo fuese asignada a usted como su dama, además de que le envía estas flores

Candy se paró rápidamente y se dirigió sin pensarlo hacia las flores que Claribeth llevaba en sus manos. Las tomó, las olió y luego las colocó sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de la ventana de su habitación. Candy no podía creerlo, flores, flores de parte de Terry. Dentro de las flores una pequeña nota que la joven tomó con manos temblorosas ante la espera de lo que aquel pequeño pedazo de papel pudiese decir.

 _"_ _Te cojo la palabra, Julieta. Dime tan solo: ¡Amado mío!, dame ese nuevo bautismo, y nunca, ¡oh!, nunca volveré a ser Romeo."_

Candy al leer la breve nota, cerró los ojos, abrazo la nota y por un momento volví a vivir aquellos momentos cuando jóvenes él le leía su obra favorita: Romeo y Julieta. Una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro al recordar aquellos momentos en que fue tan feliz junto a él y que ahora eran aún mayores, pues estaba la certeza de que él la amaba, se lo había dicho varias veces, se lo había demostrado y ahora sí podía ver un futuro junto a Terry.

Claribeth miraba como el amor de la joven brotaba, entendió que lo que sucedía entre su patrón y la joven no era algo nuevo, sino que al parecer tenía historia y que no sólo él estaba enamorado, pues ya todos se hubo dado cuenta en el palacio, sino que ella también.

Candy volvió a leer la nota y entonces entendió el mensaje entre líneas que Terry le hubo enviado. Ella le conocía como la palma de su mano, a pesar del tiempo le conocía y entendía más que a nadie más en todo el mundo.

 _Terry Amor mío, te entiendo… Tu mensaje está bien claro._

Pensó para sí misma y junto a su dama de compañía terminó de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar junto a Eleonor, María, Richard y su amado Terry. Llevaba consigo un vestido color azul mar que le llegaba mucho más debajo de las rodillas, su pelo lo llevaba como ya acostumbraba recogido en un rodete y sin maquillaje.

Al llegar al comedor ya todos estaban sentados hablando y compartiendo en familia. Era el cuadro que Richard siempre quiso tener, su familia, la de verdad junto a la mujer que amaba y su hijo. Al llegar Candy los hombres se pusieron de pie y Terry le ayudó a sentarse junto a él.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días Candice… - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y notando como las manos de los joven se mantenían unidas. Y con el dedo Terry hacia pequeños círculos sobre la mano de la joven

\- ¿Espero hayas descansado Candy?

\- Sí, gracias por preguntar… ¿Y tu Terry?

\- Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que duermo mejor que el mismo rey de Inglaterra.

\- El problema Terry es que tu tío casi no duerme… jajajaja

El desayuno continuó de forma muy amena - _Era increíble cómo esta jovencita hubo cambiado el temperamento y mal humor de mi hijo, es verdad que el amor todo lo hace posible-_ pensaba Richard; quien disfrutaba al máximo de ver la sonrisa y picardía entre aquella joven pareja. Por un momento miró hacia Eleonor y entendió que ella también disfrutaba de ver a su hijo feliz y que al igual que él los recuerdos de aquella vida juntos aún seguían latente en ambos.

Terry se levantó de la mesa excusándose pues tenia unos pendientes en su oficina del parlamento y era necesario que fuese hoy a terminarlos. Al levantarse le extendió la mano a Candy para que esta le acompañara hasta montarse en el auto que le llevaría a sus destino.

Al llegar el duque a la entrada principal del castillo, el chofer ya le esperaba con la puerta abierta del elegante coche negro para que este accediera. Sin embargo al ver la seña que le hizo el duque el chofer con un breve gesto de cabeza se dirigió hacia su asiento y allí espero hasta que el duque subiera al coche.

\- Entendí el mensaje en la nota

\- Sabía que lo harías… - Respondió Terry feliz al darse cuenta de que esa conexión aún existía entre ambos, sólo ella sabía su forma de expresar sus más íntimos sentimientos, sólo ella le entendía sin necesidad de explicaciones. En su forma más simple y natural ella se convertía en su alma gemela.

\- La repuesta la sabes

\- Pero quiero oírla de tus labios…

\- Esta, esta noche luego del baile… Creo que este no es el lugar indicado, hay muchas personas mirando

\- Sabes que a mi no me importa nadie, más que tu y yo

\- Lo sé…

\- Dímelo, pues no podré concentrarme si no escucho de tus labios aquello que muero por oír. Sólo tus palabras pueden liberarme de todo este peso que he llevado por tanto tiempo, sólo tus palabras pueden darle vida a mi vida.

Candy se acercó al oído de Terry, cosa que lo tomó de sorpresa, pues nunca se imaginó que ella fuese capaz de tomar la iniciativa de acercarse de esa forma ante todos los que estaban cerca del castillo. Suavemente como la brisa de primavera se acercó a su oído, y con palabras que sólo él pudiese escuchar le dijo aquello que tanto deseaba.

\- Terry, yo… Yo te amo, siempre… Yo te he amado desde aquel 31 de diciembre que te conocí hasta el día de hoy y te aseguro que más allá de esta eternidad te amaré.

\- Candy, has extasiado mi alma. No creo poder esperar hasta la noche para poder verte.

Y de la forma más inesperada se acercó a la joven robándole un suave beso que la dejó en trance y totalmente roja, pues más de unos de sus sirvientes estaban cerca de aquel lugar donde se encontraban despidiéndose.

\- Te veo a las 6:00

\- Estaré lista…

\- Hasta luego mi amor

\- Hasta luego amor…


	9. Chapter 9

El día pasó muy largo para la joven, en el que no hubo un momento en que dejase de pensar en Terry, aunque la mayor parte la pasó conversando junto a Eleonor y María, no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana, con la esperanza de que el llegase y poderlo ver, pero no sucedió.

La hora de arreglarse para la fiesta de grupo de teatro junto a los nobles hubo llegado, las mujeres se dirigieron al aposento de Candy para ayudarla a elegir lo que se pondría esa noche. Eleonor quería que ella estuviese espléndidamente bella para su hijo esa noche. Ella sabía lo importante que eran las actividades sociales para los nobles y fríos ingleses, su hijo ocupaba uno de los puestos más importantes para esta clase que presumía de ser tan distinguida. Gracias a la misma señora Marlowe, el problema sobre el nacimiento quedo en la luz pública, aclarado y sobre todo aceptado por los reyes. Sabía bien que aquella aceptación fue gracias a la amistad que existía entre Eleonor y la reina, pero sobre todo por ser Terry el sobrino y ahijado favorito del rey.

Las mujeres entraron a la habitación como jovencitas, maría fue corriendo y abrió el closet de Candy buscando cual seria el vestido apropiado para la ocasión. Sacó más de 5 diferentes trajes que Eleonor le hubo comprado en América, pero los ojos todas quedaron iluminados ante aquel vestido rojo de pequeñas lentejuelas, con un escote en forma de corazón, apretado en las caderas, pero amplio en la falda y con un amplio escote en la espalda. La elección era obvia, así que sin más que hacer las mujeres decidieron dejar a Candy sola para que se bañara y lo mismo haría Eleonor, quien hubo decidido vestirse de azul cielo, un vestido que le hubo regalado su hijo en el último viaje que hicieron a Francia. Fue hecho exclusivamente para ella y sabía que su hijo se alegraría al verlo.

Al terminar de arreglarse Eleonor se dirigió a la habitación de Candy, quería verla. Su asombro fue tan que ella misma quedo boca abierta. María le ayudo a maquillarse, cosas que ella ya ni se acordaba como hacer, le pinto sus labios de rosa, colocó un poco de colorete en sus mejillas, que de por sí ya lo poseían y terminó haciéndole una trenza francesa al lado derecho de su cuello. El vestido se ajustó a su cuerpo haciendo relucir sus caderas y el nacimiento de sus senos, al dar la vuela la espalda blanca y desnuda de Candy quedaba a la vista. Era la primera vez que ella vestía de forma tan reveladora, se sentía intranquila y no le gustaba mucho, pero Eleonor se sentía tan complacida ante la imagen de la joven, quien sabía pronto se convertiría en su nuera.

\- Estas bellísima Candy

\- Gracias Eleonor, usted por igual. Aunque… ¿No cree usted que está muy revelador?

\- Para nada Candy, te ves bellísima y eres joven, debes lucir ahora, ya luego querrás y será muy tarde.

\- Oh, ok…

\- Te espero abajo…

\- Si

El rojo de las mejillas aumentaba cada vez que se miraba al espejo, veía en el una mujer que definitivamente no era ella, sentía pena y a la vez alegría de verse por primera vez diferente, en conclusión feliz.

Se miró por última vez , eran las 5:58pm, sabía de la puntualidad que caracterizaba a Terry, tomo su pequeña bolsa y decidió bajar. Ya al pie de las escaleras se encontraban Terry, Richard, Eleonor y María, quien a pesar de no asistir se dijo a sí misma que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de verle la cara a Terry cuando viese a Candy.

Candy comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Terry, quien lucia un traje negro, el pelo recogido hacia atrás y la banda con los colores característico de los Granchester y todas las insignias del mismo sobre sí, la miraba, para él la visión más bella jamás antes vista, sus ojos no podían siquiera pestañar y entre sí se preguntaba _¿Cómo podré subsistir esta noche?, No creo ser tan fuerte viéndote como estás._

Sus padres junto a María disfrutaron de la cara de embobado del joven, se reían entre sí, pues la felicidad del Joven duque brotaba sobre su ropa, Eleonor supo que su trabajo estaba más que cumplido y eso le tenía muy feliz.

Terry comenzó a caminar hacia la joven, extendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a bajar. Mientras más se acercaba a él su corazón más latía. Ya que de la misma forma en que el joven se hubo embrujado ante aquella imagen de Candy, la muchacha por igual al verlo.

Candy llegó hasta donde él se encontraba y éste besó su mano sobre el guante que poseía la joven, pero sin despegar su mirada de ella ni un segundo.

\- Estas hermosa pecosas – Le dijo dulcemente, sin que nadie más escuchase

\- Tu por igual – Le respondió

\- Bueno vámonos, ya estamos todos… ¿Eleonor me harías el honor de ser mi pareja esta noche?

\- Es un honor su gracia… - Dijo Eleonor dándole una mirada que le demostró todo el amor que aún ella guardaba para él

\- El honor es mío – Dijo Richard tomando su mano, dándole un beso y colocándose junto a ella comenzaron a caminar hacia el automóvil.

Por su parte los jóvenes aún seguían en su burbuja de amor, sin decirse nada sus ojos habían dicho todo. Terry volvió a verla de arriba a abajo, haciendo una pequeña parada sobre su escote. Esta sorprendido del cambio que hubo dado aquella pequeña que por mucho tiempo la recordó llenita, más bajita y sus llamativas pecas, las cuales estaban casi inexistentes. Tocó su frente junto a la de la joven y hablando suave, sólo para que ella le escuchase.

\- Estas hermosa Candy, nunca me imagine que pudiese existir una diosa en la tierra que me hiciera sentir todo esto.

\- Tu por igual me haces sentir bien

\- Esta noche sólo podrás bailar conmigo. Es una orden y no voy a discutirla…

\- No sabía que fueses tan celoso

\- Celo lo que es mío, y tu lo eres…

\- Vamos, estamos tarde ya

\- ¿Eres mía? Dímelo, quiero escucharlo

\- Yo… Si Terry soy tuya, desde el momento en que te conocí

\- Estoy loco por ti… Mejor vámonos, estoy a punto de que no asistamos a la fiesta

\- Debemos ir, es la fiesta de tu madre

\- Sí vamos…

Entonces el joven duque puso su mano para que ella colocara la suya y la otra la colocó en su espalda, al sentir la piel desnuda de la joven, un corriente subió por todo sus cuerpos, hasta el momento el no hubo visto el traje por completo y entonces agarró la joven le dio una vuela sobre su eje y entonces volvió a acercársele.

\- No te imaginas lo difícil que será para mi esta noche. – Entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia el automóvil donde se encontraban sus padres, mientras jugueteaba con la espalda de la joven haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos.

Todo el Camino se la pasaron tocándose las manos, jugando con sus dedos, pero Terry sin dejar de tocar la espalda de la joven. Era lo más atrevido que hubo siquiera pensado haber hecho con ella y menos frente a sus padres, pero era tanta la tentación y tan grata la oportunidad que no la dejaría pasar por nada.

Al llegar al elegante lugar, fueron dirigidos por los servidumbres hacia el lugar donde se efectuaría la fiesta. Al llegar tuvieron que seguir el protocolo de aquella corte inglés y el antiguo duque de Granchester junto a Eleonor fueron presentados primero. Muchos fueron los sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que Eleonor, la madre del hijo de Granchester estaba nada más ni nada menos acompañada por su antiguo amor. De inmediato los comentarios fueron parte de aquella entrada.

El duque bajo las amplias escaleras de mano de la mujer que una vez le robó el corazón y que ahora volvía a entregárselo. Sabía desde el principio que traerían muchos comentarios, pero ya no le importaba ya que a duro golpes entendió que el amor es quien manda. Y a su edad sólo quería ser feliz, quería sentirse amado y amar como sólo lo hacia con ella.

\- Mañana seremos primera plana en toda Inglaterra – Le dijo Eleonor mientras se acercaba a él, hablándole discretamente

\- ¿Te preocupa Eleonor?

\- Por supuesto que no…

\- Esta noche los Granchester daremos mucho que hablar, ya veras sus caras cuando vean a Terry. Mañana pediré todos los diarios del país

\- Eres un caso

\- Un caso que se muere por ti…

\- No tienes que morirte, ya me tienes

\- ¿Sabes que tenemos que hablar?

\- Si, esta noche luego de la fiesta

\- Perfecto

Richard y Eleonor llegaron al último escalón, se dirigieron hacia un espacio y volvieron a mirar las escaleras para cuando anunciaran a su hijo y a Candy. Parecían dos niños que realizaban una travesura, estaban felices por su hijo, por Candy y por ellos mismos.

\- Ven Candy, ya nos van a anunciar, no estés asustada

\- ¿Estas seguro que quieres entrar conmigo?

\- Es lo más seguro que tengo en este momento. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mía.

\- ¿Y?...

\- Nada, vamos

Terry la tomó de la mano de la forma en que el protocolo requería, se colocó frente a la enorme puerta de madera bañada en oro dorado con detalles de rosas en oro blanco.

\- Su Gracia el Duque de Granchester, Marques de Lexington, Barón de Tendels, Monarca de Wales y Presidente del Parlamento Terrence Granchester – Candy lo miró sorprendida por tantos títulos, Terry sólo le guiño un ojo y le sonrió

\- Junto a la Señorita Candice White Ardley

Al escuchar que Terry venía acompañado todos los allí presente miraron hacia las enormes puertas que se abrían para dar paso a la joven pareja. El silencio al principio fue quien dominó, para luego dar la bienvenida a un sin fin de comentarios entre los nobles allí presentes.

Candy estaba bien nerviosa y Terry lo sintió, tomó su mano de forma que ella sintiese que él sería su soporte y la miró de la forma más amorosa que podía existir.

\- ¿Bajamos?

\- Si… Disculpa… Es que todos nos miran

\- Es normal, tengo a la mujer más bella de toda Inglaterra, también… es la primera vez que vengo acompañado por una mujer a un evento – Decía el joven mientras poco a poco bajaban las largas escaleras

\- Pensé que…

\- Además pecosa, esta noche estas acompañada del soltero más codiciado de todo el país

\- ¿Nunca vas a dejar de ser engreído?

\- ¿A caso no fue eso lo que te enamoró de mí? – Las mejillas de Candy se pusieron rojas ante aquel comentario y prefirió dejar de hablar y concentrarse en las escaleras. Sabia el poder que tenia Terry sobre ella y como sus palabras podían fácilmente hacerla perder la concentración que requería bajar esas escaleras.

Al bajar se dirigieron hacia sus padres, quienes estaban muy complacidos por como todos los miraban y hablan de ellos.

\- Como siempre padre los Granchester dando que hablar – Dijo Terry feliz, sin soltar la mano de Candy y con la otra aún tocando parte de su espalda

\- Sí lo hiciéramos dejaríamos de ser Granchester

\- Tienes toda la razón, jajajaja, Ahora si me permiten quiero bailar con la dama más bella de toda la fiesta

\- Nadie esta bailando aún Terry – Dijo Candy al darse cuenta que nadie más estaba en la pista de baile y que al parecer nadie hubo iniciado el baile aún

\- Entonces seremos los primeros

\- Pero…

\- Vamos…

La fiesta volvió a su cause y los jóvenes decidieron comenzar el baile. Para ella no fue fácil ser la primera en la pista, pero para el era un gusto lucirla ante todos los allí presente. Terry disfrutó poder estar tan cerca de ella, tocar su espalda y sobre todo poder verse en esas verdes lagunas que moría por besar. Todos miraban asombrados la forma en que bailaban, la gracia de la joven y como el caballero se desenvolvía en la pista, ya que llegaron a pensar que no sabia bailar. Ninguna de las antiguas reuniones se le vio bailar, dirigirse a alguna dama de la forma en que hoy lo hacia o reír como reía en estos momentos.

Muchas jóvenes que soñaban con llamar la atención se sentían celosa ante aquella que hubo logrado lo que ellas intentaron por tanto tiempo y no sucedió. Los caballeros miraban aquella mujer, no era su vestir, no era su hermoso pelo, era algo más que todo junto. Era simplemente ella, quien relucía entre las demás, era ella quien esa noche despertó la curiosidad de muchos y el deseo aún más apasionado de unos ojos cafés que miraban desde lejos.

\- ¡Bingo! Te encontré Candy…


	10. Chapter 10

Entre música, cantos, bailes y alegría todos disfrutaban de aquel ambiente festivo, lo más exclusivo de la alta sociedad Inglesa se encontraba allí reunida en esa noche, sin embargo el centro de atención lo fueron aquellos dos jóvenes quienes no pararon de bailar, reír y disfrutar de una noche mágica para los dos. Para mucho ellos fueron la sorpresa de la noche, muchos hablaban de la belleza sin igual de la joven, su blanca piel y dorada cabellera dejó a muchos curiosos sobre ella, otros hablaban de la diferencia en el carácter del joven duque y otros simplemente no podían creer que aquel sombrío hombre estuviese demostrando cariño, atención y amor ante todos los allí presentes.

Los hombres seguían cada paso que la joven daba junto a su acompañante, las mujeres la miraban con envidia. Unas envidiaban su belleza, mientras que otras simplemente envidiaban el hecho de que ella hubo sido la única en romper el corazón de hielo del joven duque, quien hubo sido asediado por más de una de las allí presentes sin resultado alguno. Las risas del joven duque bañaban cada rincón de aquel lugar, era tan obvio el amor que ellos sentían que muchos apostaron a que antes de fin de año anunciarían la boda, mientras que otros simplemente se preguntaban cómo hizo él para lograr llamar la atención de una mujer tan bella.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Candy?

\- No es nada, es que por un momento sentí algo raro, como si alguien me mirase…

\- Creo que todos te miran amor… - Le dijo el hombre suavemente en el oído de Candy.

\- Si, pero una mirada diferente, no era buena, es como si algo malo fuese a pasar…

\- Lo único malo que pasará es que la noche termine y yo no pueda tocar tus labios… - Volvió a decirle en joven acercándola cada vez a más así, sin portarle ya las normas y etiqueta impuestas por aquella sociedad

\- Terry… Eso es imposible que suceda, ¿Cómo he de prohibirle al dueño de mis besos que tome lo que es suyo?- El joven sujeto aún su cintura deseando poder sentir su aroma y su piel

\- Candy, te amo…

\- Yo también Terry… - Ambos siguieron el curso de la música mirándose fijamente y expresando con sus ojos aquello que con las palabras no podían decir.

En otro lugar de aquel salón una pareja se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el rey y la reina mirando desde lejos cada detalle que a cotensia en ese lugar. Richard por su relación directa con el Rey de Inglaterra se le permitía usar ciertas informalidades que nadie más podía en todo el reinado. A su vez la reina y Eleonor aunque no eran familias directas desde temprano se hicieron grandes amigas y esto hacía que la relación existente fuese aún más sólida. La reina nunca estuvo de acuerdo en lo que le sucedió a Eleonor y que esta no se le permitiese continuar su matrimonio con Richard ya que ella sabía el gran amor que existía entre ambos y como lucharon para poder estar juntos, lo cuál no fue posible, sin embargo al verlos juntos una esperanza creció y estaba feliz ante la posibilidad de verlos como debió ser desde un principio.

\- ¿Majestad, nos permitiría unos minutos de su tiempo? – Dijo Richard haciendo el saludo requerido ante el rey y la reina de Inglaterra, al ver esto el rey movió su mano en señal de que se le permitiese acercarse y les pidió a los demás que les dejaran a sola con su primo.

\- ¿Desde cuando la formalidades Richard? – comento el rey con una mirada de duda ante aquel saludo

\- Sabes que en público me gusta mantener cierto respeto – Se acercó Richard, quien mantenía la mano de Eleonor junto a la de él todo el tiempo.

\- Todos saben que eres mi primo y único familiar cercano… - Con aquella sonrisa de medio lado característica de toda la familia. La reina al ver tan de cerca de Eleonor le sonrió en señal de aceptación.

\- Eleonor… ¿Querida como estas? – Hablo la reina al verla, moría de ganas de saber si por fin estaban juntos, si aquella pesadilla hubo terminado, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar.

\- Muy bien su majestad ¿Y usted?

\- Feliz de verlos… Hace tanto tiempo de que nos encontrábamos

\- Richard, Eleonor… Los conozco demasiado no creo que hayan venido hasta acá sólo a saludarnos, ¿O me equivoco? – Dijo el rey con su mirada fija en los ojos de su primo.

\- No, no te equivocas primo… Necesito me permitas una audiencia el lunes a primera hora, es de suma importancia para Eleonor y para mi hablar con ustedes

\- Entiendo – Dijo el rey volviendo su mirada a la joven pareja que aún seguía bailando y riendo – Me imagino que el tema es la joven de dorada cabellera que esta con mi sobrino… La señorita Ardley. ¿ o Me equivoco?– Eleonor y Richard se miraron asombrado ante la evidencia de la presencia de Candy para los reyes. Richard sabía que su primo era un hombre muy suspicaz, pero nunca imaginó que tanto así lo fuese.

\- Si, así es… - Respondió Richard en un tono muy neutral, no quería dar muestra alguna de su asombro

\- Richard, tu más que nadie sabes que todo lo que sucede en mi reino, yo lo sé. Y más si se trata de la vida de uno de los hombres más importantes que tengo y aunque sé que tu hijo me ha jurado lealtad y hasta ahora lo ha hecho… Yo no descuido ningún paso, todo lo que sucede, lo sé. Mi sobrino ha realizado uno de los mejores trabajos en el parlamento, sus leyes son acertadas y para su edad es muy maduro– Le dijo el rey de forma arrogante, si en algo se parecían, era justamente en eso su arrogancia.

\- Entonces… ¿Nos dará la audiencia? – Dijo Eleonor con miedo ante aquella respuesta que podría cambiar la vida de su hijo.

\- Veo a mi sobrino feliz por primera vez desde que era un niño, está irreconocible, tiene ese brillo en los ojos que nunca antes había visto y su sonrisa lo hace ver más apuesto que nunca – Dijo la reina mirando fijamente a Terry y tocando la mano de su esposo y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – Me recuerda tanto a ti cuando éramos novios.

\- Richard, Eleonor… No voy a darles una audiencia…

Dijo el rey logrando que el piso se tragara a la pareja que buscaba clemencia para la felicidad de su hijo. Si algo tenía seguro Richard es que haría lo que fuese para que su hijo lograra ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba, aun si esto significaba perder su orgullo ante su primo… Eleonor tenia sus mano sobre sus labios, no quería decir nada que fuese incorrecto pero a la vez su corazón de madre gritaba que hablara y luchara por su hijo.

\- Su excelencia… ¿Permítame…? – dijo Richard en un tono de suplica

\- Richard, ¿Sabes que la mujer que quieres para esposa de tu hijo es adoptada, que su familia dejó de ser una de las más importantes de los Estados Unidos, que ha trabajado y hasta estudiado? – Richard lo miró consternado, el rey sabía mucho más de lo que ellos imaginaban, sabía que con sólo el detalle de ser adoptada podría negarles el permiso

\- Si su majestad , yo sé todo eso… - Dijo Richard bajando la cabeza sintiendo que la respuesta era algo bien temido para el futuro de su hijo.

\- ¿Entonces que vienes a pedirnos? – Le dijo el rey de forma seria y mirándole fijo a los ojos, este conocía muy bien a su primo y sabía el amargo momento que estaba pasando, sabía que no era común en él bajar la cabeza y sabía también que haría todo por su hijo.

\- Felicidad para nuestro hijo… Es todo lo que quiero que él sea feliz, usted bien sabe lo que sufrí al no tener Eleonor junto a mi, yo no quiero que mi hijo pasé por lo mismo. El la ama… Ella ha sido la única mujer que mi hijo ha amado, desde jovencito se enamoró de ella y ustedes son testigos de todo lo que el ha pasado. Sólo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz - Eleonor tocó la mano de Richard en señal de apoyo, él en pocas palabras pudo decir tanto. La reina miró aquel cuadro e hizo seña a su esposo para que también le mirara…

\- Richard, tu sabes cuanto queremos a nuestro sobrino, sabemos todo lo que ha pasado desde niño y hoy que lo veo es la primera vez que esta feliz. – Richard bajó la mirada, pues se sabía responsable de la mayor parte de la infelicidad de su hijo, por ende sabía que debía rogar si era necesario, pero que necesitaba verlo feliz.

\- Richard, Terry no es de mi sangre, sin embargo el amor que siento hacia el es muy grande, tu hijo ha sabido logra hacerse paso en la vida y ganarse cada puesto que ha tenido. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de él, pero… - Dijo la reina mirando su esposo fijamente a espera de que este terminara la frase.

\- ¿Pero? – Dijo Eleonor quien comenzaba a mostrar unos ojos cristalizados ante aquella situación…

\- 25 días… Dijo la reina luego de ver como su esposo con un gesto que sólo ella conocía le daba la autorización para que ella decidiese sobre el tema.

\- ¿25 días qué? – Pregunto Richard sin entender aquello que el rey le acababa de decir

\- Podemos aguantar las habladurías e investigación sobre el origen y demás de la señorita Ardley, pero si pasan ya no tendrás ni mi permiso, ni nuestro apoyo en esta boda. – Dijo el rey poniéndose de pie y de forma aún mas altiva dirigiéndose a Richard.

\- Gracias… Muchas gracias – Dijeron los padres al unísono

\- Recuerda que somos testigos, envíanos la invitación por favor y si yo fuera ellos trataría que fuese lo antes posible. – Dijo la reina poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar del lado de su esposo, ambos se retiraban y Richard y Eleonor simplemente los miraban sin decir ni siquiera una palabra.

La pregunta que se hacían ambos era la misma: _¿Cómo tomarían esto Candy y Terry?_ Especialmente Terry quien odiaba que se metieran en su vida y tratasen de controlarlo, si bien que había madurado bastante, el joven nunca dejó perder su esencia la cual estaba basada en un alma libre y rebelde el cual era sólo controlado por aquella que son amor y suavidad calmaba el duro carácter del joven.

Todos al notar que los reyes salían del salón hacían reverencias y detenían sus actividades como señal de respeto. Al pasar junto a la joven pareja los reyes se detuvieron, los miraron y sólo sonrieron. Ambos sabían lo que acababan de hacer, el rey sabía del carácter del joven y de cómo odiaba ser manipulado, sabía también que muchos sería lo que se hablaría sobre el matrimonio "forzado" de esta joven pareja, ya que las costumbres dictaban mínimo un año de noviazgo y 6 meses de compromiso. Sabía que después de esta noche las cosas cambiarán para el joven duque, quién siempre estaba solo, ensimismado o simplemente ocupado en su trabajo.

Richard y Eleonor volvieron a unirse con la joven pareja que se encontraba hablando de forma muy amena esa noche. Los padres de Terry a pesar de estaban un poco estresados ante lo que le había pedido la reina, se sentían tranquilos, tenían una oportunidad de ver a su hijo y Candy feliz, juntos, como debió ser de un principio.

Luego de una divertida charla Richard le pidió al joven que le acompañase a saludar a otros nobles que se encontraban al lado extremo del salón. A pesar de que sabía que eso era parte de su trabajo mantener una buena relación con toda la nobleza, esta vez no quería alejarse de Candy, su Candy. Pero entendió que era necesario y junto a su padre se dirigió a aquel lugar que cambiando por completo su semblante a la de un hombre serio y rígido.

El dejar a Candy junto a Eleonor fue un evento que no pasó desapercibido por muchos de los caballeros allí presentes; más de uno comenzó a acercarse a las damas con el presento de saludar a Eleonor y a la vez poder hablar con aquella dama que les había llamado la intención desde el momento en que colocó el primer pie en el salón.

Desde lejos Terry miraba la escena y aunque quiso poder ponerle atención al Duque de Northindake le fue imposible, todos sus sentidos, sus vista y sus pensamientos estaban en aquel lugar donde veía a más de 3 caballeros hablando con Candy. Richard al darse cuenta de aquello, excuso a su hijo diciendo que por favor le llevase algo de tomar a su madre, si bien Terry era poco expresivo, en ese momento Richard pudo notar la sonrisa del joven al darle las gracias y cómo salió corriendo hacia aquel lugar.

\- ¿Entonces es usted americana? – Preguntó uno de los jóvenes caballeros que miraba a Candy de una forma que le molestó a ella desde el principio

\- Si, lo soy

\- ¿Usted es familia de la Señora Eleonor? – Pregunto otro que miraba fijamente los labios de la joven

\- No, ella no es familia de mi madre… La señorita aquí presente es mi novia, y si me permiten este vals es nuestro. – Dijo Terry de forma cortante y tomando a Candy por la cintura en señal de posesión. Quería que todos allí supieran que ella era suya, que le pertenecía. Caminaron juntos hasta la pista y ambos se miraron fijamente, cosa que hiso que Terry cambiara al joven que era cuando estaba con ella.

\- Gracias… - Dijo Candy, siendo ella quien esta vez se colocara cerca del oído del joven

\- Debo dejar en claro que eres mía ante todos… - Dijo Terry mirándola fijamente y sin más robándole un suave beso que no paso desapercibido por aquellos que estaban contemplando aquella pareja.

\- Terry… No debemos – dijo Candy toda sonrojada ante aquel beso, que aunque fue el beso más casto que hubo recibido, entendió que todos les miraban y criticaban aquel acto.

\- ¿No debemos que? Candy sólo quiero que quede claro que eres mía y haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo…

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada…

\- No voy a discutir tus motivos pues lo sé, pero creo que no era el lugar adecuado para hacerlo

La música terminó y al dirigirse a sus padres sólo encontró una mirada fuerte de su padre, donde el pudo entender que le estaba interrogando. Pero a la vez se alegraba de aquel gesto, si bien tendrían que adelantar una boda, sabía que con aquel beso las explicaciones serían menos. Si ya de por sí se hablaba de la actitud de su hijo, con una boda a prisa se imaginarían muchas más cosas; aunque no le importaba el que dirán temía por Candy, que a ella si le importase.

\- Creo que es hora de retirarnos – Dijo Richard y ambas parejas se dirigieron hacía la salida ante la vista de todos los allí presentes.

\- Creo que esta será la obra de teatro donde más nobles asistirán y no creo que sea por la obra – Dijo Eleonor en forma de susurro a Richard y este a su vez le devolvía aquella sonrisa que sólo usaba con ella.

El viaje en el carruaje fue muy ameno entre ambas parejas, los jóvenes sentados juntos con las manos entrelazadas se susurraban mil y una palabra de amor, algunas delas cuales fueron escuchadas por los padres del joven. Jamás se imaginaron ver a un Terry de esa forma y mucho menos que esa joven pudiese cambiarlo tanto. Al llegar al castillo, los jóvenes se despidieron para retirarse cada uno a sus aposentos.

\- Un momento Candy y Terry

\- ¿Sucede algo padre?

\- Si, es necesario que hablemos de ustedes, hay algo que deben saber. – Dijo Richard muy serio cosa que asustó a aquellos jóvenes

\- ¿Richard crees que sea buen momento ahora? Por que no mañana – Le susurró Eleonor mientras este le negaba con la cabeza y le dirigía a todos hacia el estudio

\- Padre…

\- Lo que les diré puede que cambie sus vidas y necesito que esta noche piensen en ello y me den una respuesta mañana temprano.


	11. Chapter 11

La mano fuerte y áspera del hombre se deslizaba por la blanca y desnuda piel de la joven quien disfrutaba de ellas y del placer que estas les brindaban, su larga cabellera se encontraba esparcida por toda la cama, su cuerpo de diosa totalmente dispuesto y visible a él, quien deseaba poseerla por segunda vez esa noche.

Sabía que tenerla era fácil, que no hubo hecho mucho para lograr poseerla y sobre todo disfrutar de ella sin ningún compromiso ni ataduras, pero muy a pesar de que disfrutaba haciéndola suya, sabía que esa no era la prioridad en estos momentos.

\- Cristina mi jefe necesita de tu ayuda con cierto asuntito – La joven dando vuelta a su cuerpo y colocándose sobre su estomago comenzó a jugar con el largo y rojizo cabello de aquel hombre que siempre hizo y hacia con ella a su placar.

\- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

\- De mucho, mucho dinero para ambos…

\- ¿Entonces lo que necesitas de mi es muy difícil?

\- No, mi patrón tuvo una aventura con la nueva aventura de Duque de Granchester

\- ¿Candice?

\- Sí, ella y mi patrón fueron, más que amigos…

\- Jajaja, tan santa que se veía.. Yo sabía que esa no era nada bueno…

\- No te puedo negar que es muy bella, entiendo por que mi jefe y el duque están vueltos locos por la mujer.

\- Yo no le veo nada… ¿Dime cómo te ayudo? Hace tiempo que deseo verla fuera del castillo.

\- Fácil… Mi jefe quiere verla, al parecer la rubia sabe como hacer perder a un hombre la cabeza

\- ¿No me digas que a ti también te interesa?

\- ¿Celosa?

\- De esa, jamás… Mejor dime que debo hacer y de cuanto será mi paga

Juntos maquinaron la forma perfecta para que el jefe de este hombre, quién era buscado por las autoridades por sus amplios delitos, pudiese encontrarse con Candy, el plan era perfecto a los ojos de estos dos, sólo faltaba ponerlo en acción, cosas que harían lo antes posible, ya que el jefe de dicho hombre estaba muriendo de celos al ver que Terry y Candy estuviesen juntos.

En el estudio de los castillo de los Granchester sólo se podía escuchar los paso de Richard quien trababa de encontrar las palabras exactas para hablar con su hijo sin que este se molestase de lo que ellos acababan de hacer.

\- Madre vas hacer romper el piso. Comienza de una vez por favor. ¿Y si es por el beso que le di a Candy? Desde ya te digo que era necesario, no voy a permitir que crean que pueden acercarse a ella. – Dijo el joven quien sentado en el sofá mantenía agarrada la mano de Candy. Richard respiró profundamente, tomó la mano de Eleonor quien se la brindaba como forma de apoyo.

\- Hijo, bien es sabido por ti las regulaciones de la nobleza en lo relacionado al matrimonio. – Terry miró a su padre entendiendo de inmediato a que se refería, sus ojos le contemplaron y de inmediato una sensación de angustia y temor llegó a su pecho. El sabia muy bien que tendrías algunas barreras para poder lograr que su amor fuese posible, pero entendió con las palabras de su padre que quizás sería mucho más difícil de lo que se hubo imaginado.

\- Terry… Si es verdad que actualmente se ha permitido que damas de la alta sociedad americana contraigan matrimonio con nobles ingleses, también sabes que tu puesto como presidente del parlamento te limita mucho.

\- Padre…

\- Permíteme terminar…

Mientras Richard hablaba las lagrimas de Candy comenzaron a caer, ella intentó contenerlas, pero le fue imposible – _Una vez más el destino vuelve a quitarme a quien tanto amo, yo no sé que haría si ahora lo perdiera, otra vez… ¿Por qué me das vida, para luego quitármela? –_ Pensó la joven quien también entendió lo que Richard le estaba explicando a ambos.

\- ¡No padre, esta vez no! No voy a dejar a Candy, así tenga que renunciar a todo… - Dijo el joven, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que ella hizo lo mismo, está vez era la vencida para él y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se la quitara.

\- No Terry, por favor no lo hagas, tu tienes un puesto… Yo… - Dijo Candy con las lagrimas a mares y sus ojos hacía el piso, el dolor era tan fuerte que no quería que Terry viese sus ojos y pudiese ver en ellos todo lo que en este instante vivía. Pero Terry levantó su barbilla, la miró a los ojos y entonces en no sólo vio el dolor que ella sentía, sino que también ella pudo entender lo que él vivía en estos momentos.

\- Candy, entiéndeme si tu no estás… Nada absolutamente nada tiene sentido, tu eres mi vida, yo sin ti no vivo, soy como un alma perdida en este mundo. Entiende que mi vida es gris sin ti. Yo te amo Candy

\- Terry yo también te amo, pero no quiero que renuncies a todo lo que has logrado hacer por mi culpa.

\- ¿Es que no entiendes? Candy, nada de lo que haga vale la pena si tu no estas, antes vivía de tu recuerdo, cada momento vivido, cada risa, cada toque… Hoy eres mi realidad; una realidad que no voy a dejar por nada, ni por nadie, ni por mil ducados, reyes… Por nadie Candy, ni siquiera por ti, pues aunque digas mil veces que no, seguiré junto a ti, así me rechaces una y otra vez…

\- Yo tampoco te quiero dejar yo te amo más que a mi propia vida…

\- Entonces no hay nada más que decir, en 20 días se casan… - Dijo Richard quien al principio sintió un inmenso dolor al contemplar como aquellos jóvenes sufrían ante la posibilidad de volverse a separar, pero mientras veía como ellos se declaraban su amor entendió que esto le serviría para que ellos no pusieran ninguna negación ante la propuesta que este traería a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué dices padre? – Dijo Terry, quien al igual que Candy se encontraba asombrado por lo que le acababa de decir Richard. Ambos le miraban sin soltar la mano

\- ¿Por qué no se sientan? Lo que debo decirles tomará algo de tiempo y creo que después de tantos bailes deben estar cansados.

\- Padre por favor hablar…

\- Siéntense… -

Ambos jóvenes volvieron al sofá, seguían agarrados de la mano, pero si antes estaban llenos de emociones dolorosas, ahora ante lo que les hubo dicho Richard estaban llenos de duda. El padre de Terry le contó a ambos la conversación sostenida con el rey y la reina, los jóvenes escuchaban silenciosamente sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Mientras ellos bailaban y se divertían, sus padres les organizaban la vida.

\- La verdad es que son 25 días, pero la reina nos indicó que mientras más pronto mejor. Yo sugerí a Eleonor 20, pero ante la posibilidad de alguna grieta creo que sería mejor en dos semanas… ¿Si ustedes están de acuerdo?

\- ¿Dos semanas?

Dijo Candy, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, sentía que su corazón iba a desfallecer, dos semanas y sería la esposa de Terry, pero su alegría terminó al mirar a Terry; este estaba inmóvil, sólo miraba al suelo, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro y por un momento Candy dudo y tuvo miedo de que el negase a aquella posibilidad de que pudiesen estar juntos.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie decía nada, todos miraban a Terry y al ver Candy que este no hacía nada, simplemente bajó la mirada. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de sensaciones no gratas. Ella más que nadie sabía que Terry odiaba que se le impusieran, que le obligasen a hacer cosas que aunque fuesen necesarias para el eran obligadas.

Terry volvió los ojos hacía Candy, se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron horas, ella tratando de leer su expresión, el buscando aprobación ante aquello que se le planteaba. De repente el joven se puso de pie haciendo que ella hiciese lo mismo. Poco a poco abrió los primero botones de su camisa y extrajo una cadena con un anillo de oro adornado por dos piedras; una esmeralda y un zafiro. Terry se quitó la Cadena, sacó el anillo de la misma y en un gesto que ella nunca esperó, se colocó frente ella y se puso de rodillas.

\- Candy este anillo ha estado conmigo, en mi pecho pegado a mi corazón desde aquella noche que nos separamos. Este anillo era el recuerdo de todo lo que quise que fuese y no pudo ser. Fue lo primero que compré con aquel primer sueldo de actor que recibí, quería que te quedarás conmigo como mi esposa. Que compartieras tu vida junto a mi y que fuésemos uno. – Eleonor lloraba ante aquellas palabras pues ella vivió muy de cerca todo el dolor que pasó Terry luego de la separación de ambos. Por su parte Candy se encontraba en una nube ante aquella proposición de matrimonio, saber que desde antes ya él deseaba lo mismo que ella, que su amor fue siempre de ella…

Este anillo hoy pide que sea entregado a su dueña… ¿Candy aceptaría ser mi compañera de vida? ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?


	12. Chapter 12

Terry esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta de Candy, sus ojos la miraban fijamente buscando alguna respuesta a su pregunta, pero sólo podía ver como las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, la joven se encontraba en un trance, no sabía si brincar de la emoción, gritar o sólo arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle cuanto hubo deseado desde siempre, desde aquella noche 31 de diciembre en que lo vio por primera vez.

\- Candy… ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? – Dijo Terry por segunda vez asustado ante la actitud de la joven, ahora era ella que no decía nada.

\- Terry – Dijo ella como un suspiro leve que salió de sus labios sin pedir permiso – Desde siempre mi corazón ha sido tuyo, mi vida, mi alma y lo más que deseo es compartir contigo cada segundo que me reste de vida…

\- ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

\- Si, Terry quiero ser tu esposa…

Terry se levantó, colocó el anillo en su dedo, la tomó entre sus brazos y olvidando que sus padres estaban presente la besó. Un beso no apropiado en aquellos tiempos, pero que para unos rebeldes como lo eran Candy y Terry era la muestra de amor más sutil que podían darse en aquel momento.

\- Bueno chicos dejen algo para la noche de bodas – Dijo Eleonor feliz y abrasando a la joven pareja – Tenemos tanto que organizar, creo no poder dormir esta noche, necesitaré papel y lápiz…

\- Felicidades hijo… - Dijo Richard abrasando a su hijo, feliz de que por fin este pronto estaría junto a la única mujer que hubo amado toda su vida

\- Gracias padre, estoy tan feliz que no creo poder dormir tampoco… Y cómo siempre hiciste de las tuyas...

\- ¿Bueno hijo si quieres podemos amanecer haciendo los preparativos? - Dijo una feliz Eleonor

\- Al parecer he recobrado el sueño madre…

\- Jajaja

\- ¿Candy… Estás bien?

\- Yo… Creo que estoy viviendo un sueño… - Dijo Candy quien permanecía junto a Eleonor, hasta el momento la joven no hubo hablado nada y sólo se limitaba a mirar a Terry

\- No mi amor no lo estas – Dijo Terry acercándose a ella, tomando su mano y dándole un beso que la llenos de sensaciones que sólo él podía crear en ella.

\- Es mejor que vallan a dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy agitado, necesito que estén listos a las 8:30 de la mañana, el registro civil habré a las 9:00am, luego tenemos que ir con el obispo para las amonestaciones y luego…

\- Pensé que sólo mi madre nos tendría corriendo de un lado a otro, pero veo que ya tu tenias la agenda lista…jajaja

\- Terry no sabes todo lo que conlleva una boda y más si se trata de un noble, muchas de las veces los preparativos tardan hasta dos años, nosotros la haremos en dos semanas…

\- Tranquilos, todo saldrá bien. No me importaría casarme hasta en el registro civil con tal de casarme con Candy…

\- A mi tampoco me importaría Terry…

\- Saben que con esta boda tan rápida mucho será lo que se comenten sobre ustedes, en especial de ti Candy… - Los jóvenes miraron, intercambiaron sonrisas y luego de unos segundos los rieron mirando a Richard quien no entendía aquella reacción

\- Señor Granchester nunca me ha importado el que dirán y a Terry mucho menos, creo que ya estamos acostumbrados a que siempre se hable de nosotros

\- Ustedes son tal para cual… Mejor descansen mañana tendremos un largo día… - Les dijo un sonriente Richard ante aquella respuesta y actitud de la joven

\- Hasta mañana

Se despidieron los jóvenes, Terry sostenía la mano de su prometida mientras caminaban hacia los aposentos, este sentía que caminaba entre nubes al saber que la mujer que le acompañaba pronto sería su esposa. Ya nada los separaría, nada ni nadie podría alejarlos y el podría cuidarla como la flor más hermosa de su jardín…

Mientras caminaban sus padres le miraban felices ante la reacción del joven y el futuro enlace de los mismos. Richard cambió la mirada hacia Eleonor, le ofreció su mano cosa que ella aceptó sin dudar dos veces y entonces mirándola fijamente, la tomó por la cintura y la besó como hubo deseado por tanto tiempo, como sólo él sabía besarla y como tanto ella deseaba.

\- Creo que la próxima historia por escribirse es la nuestra – Dijo Richard luego de haber bebido de los labios de aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

\- Ya es tiempo de que la escribamos como debe ser…

\- Te amo Eleonor, ver a mi hijo luchar por Candy me dio a entender que debo luchar por ti, él está haciendo todo lo que por cobardía yo no hice por ti y quiero reparar esa falta.

El nuevo día llegó y con ello una serie de actividades y preparativos para aquella que sería la boda más hablada del año. Luego de un rápido y corto desayuno las dos parejas se encaminaron a realizar una serie de tareas que eran necesarias para que dicha boda fue todo un éxito, a pesar del corto tiempo.

La joven pareja se le vio del brazo en todo momento, cosa que hizo surgir miles de comentarios, si ya con el beso público de Terry se había desatado una ola de comentarios aún mucho mayor al verlos entrar a distintas tiendas relacionadas con detalles para matrimonio. Las mujeres mayores hablaban incansablemente de este hecho, mientras que las jóvenes suspiraban y envidiaban a la rubia que hubo robado el corazón del duque.

\- Está es la última parada nuestra caballeros, así que ustedes hagan algo productivo y vallan al sastre, mientras nosotras entramos al diseñador a preparar el traje de Candy.

\- Madre creo que en este caso necesitaras de nuestra humilde opinión para el vestido.

\- Ni lo sueñes hijo…

\- Jajajaja debí intentarlo al menos…

\- Terry… Es de mal suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de…

\- ¿Candy no me digas que crees en supersticiones?

\- Con tantas cosas que nos han pasado Terry prefiero no tentar a la suerte

\- Tienes toda la razón, nos vemos en una hora aquí mismo…

\- Perfecto!

Las damas entraron al taller del diseñador, en este lugar se podía ver el excelente gusto por la moda del dueño del mismo, su taller estaba entre los mejores de toda Europa y sus diseños eran utilizados por lo mejor de lo mejor de todo el viejo continente. La Joven quedó asombrada al notar la elegante combinación de muebles en color negro, rojo y blanco. Un enorme candelabro de color negro colgaba sobre el centro de aquel lugar y sobre este en el techo espejos que hacían de la visita a aquel lugar un evento único. La joven nunca en su vida hubo visto algo similar, si bien Eleonor le hubo contado del excéntrico gusto del diseñador, jamás se imagino que fuese a este punto.

El diseñador al ver una de sus mejores clientas salió corriendo a atenderla personalmente, este se encontraba fascinado al ver que la dama se encontraba con la misma belleza y elegancia de siempre; sin embargo al ver a Candy entendió que los rumores del cual ya estaba enterado eran verdad. – _Habría boda pronto –_ Pensó el diseñador, lo que nunca se imaginaba que fuese tan pronto. Eleonor le explico la situación la rapidez con que necesitaban que se realizará todo, cosa que dejo asombrado al diseñador.

\- ¿Mi querida Eleonor me estás pidiendo que haga en menos de dos semanas un traje de boda, que mayormente me toma tres meses?

\- Exactamente mi querido Françoise

\- Pero… ¿Acaso tendremos un futuro heredero pronto? – Preguntó el diseñador, quien se caracterizaba por hablar sin pelos en la lengua, cosa que sonrojó a Candy y dejo salir una sonrisa divertida a Eleonor.

\- No, aún mi hijo no me da esa dicha… Pero espero que suceda pronto.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Entonces nada, te necesito amigo, eres el único que puede hacer realidad esto y en quién confió sin dudar siquiera.

\- Esta bien, pero me debes unos tickets en el parco de tu obra…

\- Lo que me pidas querido…

\- Entonces jovencita vamos a tomarte las medidas y… Wow la verdad es que entiendo el por qué la prisa, mírate eres una preciosidad… Si me gustaran las mujeres creo que estarías en mi lista para esposa… Claro después de ti Eleonor…

\- Jajaja…

\- Si te gustaran las mujeres no serias el excelente artista que eres querido… jajaja

\- Eso seria una pesadilla…

\- ¿Dejar de ser artista? – Pregunto Candy quien por fin habló

\- No querida, que me gusten la mujeres… - Candy nunca hubo escuchado algo como esto… Cómo era posible que existieran hombres, así pero al ver a Eleonor entendió que no era momento para preguntas, sino para hechos.

Las horas pasaron corriendo ya devuelta en el castillo todos se encontraban muy cansados ante el largo y ajetreado día que tuvieron. Luego de una alborotada cena, pues los cuentos del diseñador no se hicieron esperar y una María moría de risa ante la cara que ponía Candy cuando hablaba sobre el mismo.

Al terminar, padre e hijo se excusaron y se dirigieron al estudio donde debían organizar algunos asuntos de trabajo que tenían pendientes; tanto Eleonor como Candy se excusaron también y se dirigieron a sus aposentos, estaban agotadas y necesitaban recargar energía para todo lo que faltaba. Por su parte María se quedó en la sala de estar bordando parte del regalo que deseaba hacerle a los novios.

Claribeth hubo ayudado a Candy a quitarse parte de sus vestuario, en especial el odioso corsé que odiaba tanto. La joven rubia le pidió a su dama de compañía que le despertase en una hora y media para reunirse nuevamente con Eleonor y así poder continuar con los preparativos. Claribeth quien en poco tiempo no sólo se hubo convertido en una excelente dama de compañía, también se convirtió en amiga de la joven. La joven doncella de ojos grises y pelo castaño admiraba la humildad de la futura duquesa y la forma tan amable que siempre le trataba.

Luego del tiempo pedido por Candy, la joven doncella se encontraba en ayudando nuevamente a la rubia a prepararse para reunirse con su suegra. La joven miraba y escuchaba con mucha alegría todo lo que la joven rubia le decía sobre los detalles de la próxima boda. Esta entendió el por qué de la prontitud de la misma y mientras conocía más la historia de la joven y del duque sentía más admiración por ella. Candy estaba ya lista cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta, Claribeth se dirigió a abrirla cuando el asombro al ver quien era la dejó inmóvil por unos segundos.

\- Salte de mi camino – Dijo en forma que sólo Calribeth le escuchase

\- ¿Qué quieres Cristina? – Le respondió la joven de igual forma

\- Señorita Candy tengo un mensaje privado del duque para usted… - Haciendo señas para que le pidiese a Claribeth que saliese de la habitación

\- Muchas gracias Claribeth, puedes retirarte – Dijo Candy curiosa por saber sobre aquel mensaje del dueño de su corazón

\- Señora yo…

\- Creo que la señorita te pidió te retiraras. – Dijo Cristina mirando con odio a la joven doncella

\- Con su permiso señorita

Claribeth sentía que algo estaba mal, si bien sabía que al igual que ella Cristina era empleada de la casa, también sabía que el duque la usaba a ella para enviarle cualquier cosa que necesitara a su prometida. Una corazonada de que algo estaba mal le hizo hacer algo que jamás pensó realizar; por primera vez se colocó y puso su oído en la puerta de aquella habitación para escuchar la conversación.

\- Señorita el duque le pide verla a solas en la colina, me pidió que fuese lo antes posible que era muy importante lo que tenía que hablar con usted y que por favor no le comentase a nadie.

Candy s encontró extraña aquella petición, pero entendía que Terry al igual que ella deseaba estar en su compañía sin terceros, sin nadie, sin tener que frenar aquello que sentían.

\- Gracias Cristina, iré enseguida…

\- Señorita el duque ya partió a la colina…

\- Entonces yo iré en este momento, gracias…


	13. Chapter 13

Claribeth se quitó rápido de la puerta y se alejó donde no fuese vista por ninguna de las dos, vio como Candy se alejaba y luego como Cristina sonreía de forma malévola y esto último no le agradó. Entonces siguiendo su corazonada decidió dirigirse al estudio a confirmar que el duque no se encontraba en el castillo. Bajó la larga escalera y corrió por los pasillos, nunca se imaginó que fuesen tantos escalones y que la distancia al estudio fuese tan larga. Su respiración se sentía agotada y sus pulsaciones estaban al 100%.

La joven llegó al estudió y de una abrió la puerta del mismo; sus ojos no entendían lo que veían, le tomó unos segundos tomar aire y ponerse en sus cabales. Tanto Terry como su padre miraban la insolencia con la que la joven hubo entrado como algo inaudito para una servidumbre, pero cuando Richard iba a decir algo la joven corrió hacía el duque tomó su mano le jaló. El asombro fue enorme para ambos, inclusive para ella misma quién nunca se imaginó siquiera tocando ni la sombra de su jefe.

\- Disculpe duque corra por favor, creo que le han tendido una trampa a Candy

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Corra por favor valla a la colina… Valla…

Terry salió corriendo, sus largas piernas daban pasos que para ojos normales parecían que volaban, Richard por otro lado salió al lugar opuesto en búsqueda de los guardias de seguridad de aquel castillo. Claribeth por primera vez se sentó en aquellos muebles de sus jefes ante el agotamiento y cansancio.

Candy se encontraba feliz iba a estar aunque fuera por una hora junto a su amado, sus pasos eran largos ante la desesperación de verle. Al llegar se encontró con un hombre de espalda vistiendo un abrigo de cuello alto y con sombreo. Ella no entendió el por que Terry estaba vestido de esa forma y por unos minutos le pareció que no estaba bien, entonces comenzó a dar marcha atrás, pero aquel hombre se volteó y de una la tomó por las manos latinándola y haciendo fuerza para acercarla a él.

\- ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar en paz?

\- Suéltame

\- Eres mía y ni ese duquecito de pacotilla ni nadie te van a apartar de mi… ¿Entiendes?

\- Déjame ir, suéltame Neil.. Es que nunca vas a entender que no te quiero, que me das asco– Candy luchaba por soltarse mientras Neil al ser mucha más fuerte que ella le obligaba a permanecer junto a él. Neil intentó probar los labios de Candy, pero está le escupió en señal de asco y odio.

\- Te odio, nunca pensé poder odiar a alguien, déjame, suéltame…

\- Nunca, no me importa que me odies, tu serás mía aunque sea aquí

Neal tiró la joven al piso y se lanzó sobre ella rompiendo y desgarrando su vestido, Candy forcejeaba y este le abofeteó intentando inmovilizarla, pero lo que logró fue dejarla inconsciente. – _Serás toda mía y de esta forma será mucho mejor_ – Pensó, pero en el momento en que pensaba tocar los labios de la joven sintió como una mano le halaba por el cuello de la camisa y entonces un puño se colocaba en su mandíbula, luego en su estomago y por último en su mejilla. Neal cayó al piso adolorido, pero para su mala suerte aquel seguía pegándole hasta que unas manos le detuviesen. Terry no recordaba nada más que la imagen de Neal tratando de tomar ventajas de Candy, su furia era enorme y deseaba desquitarse hasta sacar de sí toda la rabia que contenía.

\- Tranquilo Terry, ya lo has dejado bastante mal – Dijo Richard mientras sujetaba a su hijo. Neil intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda de dos guardias de seguridad, mientras Candy seguía en el piso inconsciente.

\- Jajajaja, te desquita conmigo; sin embargo me daré el gusto que el día de tu boda sepas que yo estuve primero en ella, Candy siempre ha sido mía, entiéndelo bien mía y me di el gusto de ser el primero.

Dijo el joven mientras un puño de la mano de Terry le volvía a tumbar al suelo rompiéndole toda la boca y haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz. Richard volvió a agarrar a su hijo y les pidió a los guardias de seguridad que so llevaran y que lo entregaran a la policía por agredir a un noble e infringir en el castillo agrediendo a Candy. A pesar de estar muy adolorido, Neal se encontraba feliz ya que hubo depositado uno de los peores males del ser humano; la duda. Sabía que con esto que acababa de decir le hubo hecho un gran daño a ambos, saber que el joven duque tendría la duda sobre la doncellez de su prometida y que quizás esto sirva para el no casarse con ella…

Terry seguí a muy molesto, pero se zafó de su padre y se dirigió hacia Candy, quien se encontraba tirada inconsciente en el piso. Este la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el castillo, Richard le siguió adolorido al ver tan afectado a su hijo por lo que le sucedió a su prometida.

Al llegar al castillo Claribeth se encontraba en la entraba esperando desesperada por noticias, al ver el estado en el que traían a Candy salió corriendo a su lado y junto al duque la colocaron en su habitación. Luego de depositar a Candy, Claribeth se acercó a Richard, le hizo una reverencia y se acercó a este.

\- Señor por favor, pídale a seguridad que no deje salir a Cristina, ella es responsable por esto…

Al escuchar estas palabras, Richard salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban los guardias dándole orden de apresar a la joven doncella. Pidió la llevasen a unos de las cárceles existentes en el castillo hasta que este diera orden de lo que se haría con ella.

El médico llego de inmediato, pidiéndole a Terry, María y a Eleonor el salirse de la recamara de la joven. Este se quedó junto a su enfermera mientras la examinaban y determinaban que tan grande hubo sido el daño causado a la prometida del duque.

Los minutos en que esperaban noticias parecieron horas para aquel hombre de ojos zafiros que se sentía que todo era un mal sueño. – _¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan cruel que siguiese haciéndole tanto daño a alguien tan dulce como lo es Candy? –_ Terry no decía nada, simplemente se limitaba a mirar el piso, sus pies tenían vida propia y sus manos simplemente se mantuviesen apretadas.

\- ¿Alguna noticia? – Preguntó Richard al volver a reunirse con su familia, luego de haberse hecho cargo de encerrar a aquella sirvienta que se hubo hecho cómplice de tan macabro evento. Al llegar Richard a la cocina encontró a la joven sentada felizmente celebrando con una copa de vino en sus manos.

\- _Veo que esta celebrando… ¿Acaso hay algún motivo para ello? – Cristina miró al exduque toda angustiada y asustada al darse cuenta de que este la hubo visto de una forma muy inadecuada._

\- _Disculpe su gracias.. Yo…_

\- _No tiene nada que decir… Llévense esta mujer y enciérrenla hasta que venga la policía y hagan con ella lo que merece.._

\- _No por favor yo no tuve nada que ver... A mi me obligaron… Soy inocente…_

Recordó Richard aquella escena que hubo pasado minutos antes de que estuviese de vuelta con su familia. Al igual que su hijo estaba muy molesto, pero debía guardar la calma, uno de los dos debía tener la cabeza fría en este asunto y al parecer le tocaba a él.

\- No Richard, nada aún… Ese hombre no ha dejado de seguirla, la pobre llegó una noche desesperada cuando estábamos en Georgia; al parecer este intentó abusar de ella

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste madre?

\- Hijo… No pensé que él la siguiera hasta aquí…

\- Terry este no es el momento de…

Pero Richard fue interrumpido al ver Terry que se abría la puerta de la habitación de Candy y que de este salía el doctor junto a la enfermera. El joven duque se paró de inmediato y se acercó a este a espera de que ella estuviese bien.

\- La señorita está bien, la he sedado para que se calme, pues estaba muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Doctor ella…? – Llegó a decir Terry asustado por la respuesta que le diese el doctor

\- La joven no tiene nada mayor que el golpe en la cara el cual se le bajará en unos días, fuera de eso no tiene nada más – Le dijo el doctor quien pudo entender las palabras del joven duque. - No llegó a hacerle nada más – Volvió a recalcar el doctor para dejar claro que no hubo ningún acto que dejase algún repercusión en la joven.

\- Gracias doctor. ¿Puedo verla?

\- Sí su gracias, pero por favor no la despierten déjenla dormir la noche entera, si es posible que alguien se que de haciéndole compañía por si se despierta, el efecto del sedante hace que pierda la noción de donde está y puede que esto le genere un momento de angustia.

\- Yo me quedaré con ella

\- No madre, yo la acompañaré…

\- Terry no está bien que…

\- No me importa lo que piensen los demás, no pienso volver a dejarla sola nunca…

\- Está bien hijo, pero Claribeth estará junto a ustedes

\- Como quieras…

Terry entró a la habitación de la joven, la vio dormida, indefensa y el dolor en el pecho fue tan hondo que una lagrima rodó por su mejilla; se acercó a la cama y tomó una mano de la joven .

\- Candy mi amor, me duele tanto saber todo lo has sufrido, todo lo que has pasado. Yo… no sé que haría si te pierdo, eres mi todo, me siento tan impotente, no estuve cuando más me necesitaste, yo nunca me imaginé las cosas que has tenido que vivir… Candy, mi pecosa, mi amor, mi único amor, nunca me alejaré de ti… Nunca… Te amo por sobre todas las cosas y no hay fuerza humana que logre mermar este amor que siento por ti.

Candy me imagino todo el dolor que llevas en tu pecho, todos tus sufrimientos y angustias… Y yo no estuve para estar ahí cuidándote, apoyándote y brindándote todo mi amor… Deja que con mi amor borré cada mal recuerdo, cada dolor, cada desamor…

\- Hijo, tu padre necesita hablar contigo, es muy importante… Ve tranquilo María y yo nos quedaremos con ella, luego tu y Claribeth le harán compañía.

\- Está bien madre… Madre discúlpame por…

\- No hay nada que disculpar hijo, sé como te sientes… - Dijo Eleonor acariciando la cara de su hijo en señal de que todo estaba bien

Terry bajó al estudio, allí su padre le contó todo los pormenores de lo que hubo hecho con Neal y con Cristina, además del apresamiento de alguien más, un hombre que fue el encargado de comunicar a Cristina y a Neal.

\- Padre haré todo lo necesario para que Neal pague todo lo que le ha hecho a Candy

\- Así será, ya que Candy al ser tu prometida tiene un rango elevado y esto hace que él no que bien parado antes las leyes de este país. Además del hecho de haber infringido en el castillo. Créeme la justicia no será nada piadosa con él.

\- Eso espero…

\- Hijo, escuche lo que él dijo con respecto a Candy

\- Padre, yo amo a Candy por encima de su cuerpo, por encima inclusive de mi mismo, si algo pasó antes de mí créeme eso no será motivo para que yo deje de amarla o que decida terminar mi relación con ella.

\- ¿Le preguntarás?

\- No… No lo haré, la conozco y si pasó sería muy doloroso para ella y si no entonces sería vergonzoso. No te miento que me hubiese gustado ser el primero y el único en su vida, pero si ese no fuese el caso yo amo a Candy y estoy seguro que si algo sucedió no fue con su consentimiento.

\- ¿Podrás con la duda?

\- Mi amor por ella debe ser mayor que cualquier duda…

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, has madurado y te has convertido en un gran hombre.

\- Gracias padre…

\- Hijo, sinceramente no creo en las palabras de ese hombre, tu prometida no es de las que esconden las cosas, sus ojos la delatarían…

\- Lo sé padre, pero sea lo que sea, yo sólo deseo ser feliz y hacerla muy feliz…


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, quiero desde ya pedirles excusas por mi tardanzas. Trabajo en el área de finanzas y seguros en los Estados Unidos y las nuevas regulaciones del DOL (Department of Labor) nos han obligado a todos los licenciados a tomar una nueva licencia si deseamos continuar con nuestros antiguos clientes, específicamente en el área de inversiones y por ello estaré ausente **estudiando de 1-2 meses.**

Está es una de las licencias más fuertes en el área de las finanzas y si deseo poder seguir trabajando ayudando a las familias en áreas tan importantes como lo es la jubilación debo de tomar esta licencia.

Mil disculpas de ante mano y les prometo que no dejaré estos fanfiction al aire. Sólo les pido consideración y algo de tiempo en lo que logro ponerme al día.

Gracias

 _ **Candy Pecosa**_


	15. Chapter 15

Luego de unos días todo hubo vuelto a la normalidad, los preparativos para la boda seguían en pie y el incidente con Neil había quedado en la historia. Richard admiraba la posición que tomó Terry ante los hechos y seguía cada día más junto a Eleonor de recobrar el tiempo perdido.

Todo estaba siendo organizado de forma tan precisa y a tiempo que la misma madre del novio se sentía en las nubes. Tres días antes de la boda y ya estaba listo el vestido de bodas de Candy. Ver a su futura hija vestida de novia el día de la prueba fue una sensación increíble para aquella mujer quien siempre hubo deseado tener una hija y ahora la vida se la regalaba.

A la hora del almuerzo todos se encontraban sentados en el enorme comedor de caoba al estilo Luis XV, con detalles en oro y forrado del color azul que caracterizaba a los Granchester. Todos hablaban de la boda, arreglos y de lo que faltaba por hacer. Además de cómo los jóvenes se hubieron convertido de la noche a la mañana en la comidilla de todo el lugar.

\- Las apuestas están en 2 meses padre

\- Yo escuche 1 mes hijo

\- Jajajaja – Rieron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos con las mismas características físicas y misma risa que dejaba a más de una sin respiración. Ya que a pesar de su avanzada edad Richard era un hombre extremadamente apuesto y gracias a su educación muy cortes con el sexo opuesto.

\- ¿De que apuestas hablan hijo? – Pregunto Eleonor curiosa ante la risa y comentario de aquellos hombres que eran su vida.

\- Del embarazo de Candy

\- ¿Qué yo qué? – Dijo Candy mirando asombrada a Terry sin entender el comentario

\- Déjame le explico – dijo Richard muy serio – Es que al parecer se ha realizado una apuestas o mejor dicho varias sobre el por qué mi hijo quien ninguna logró casarlo en todo este tiempo lo hace ahora con Candy y de esta forma tan rápida.

\- Es que no tienen viva – Dijo Candy mirando sonriendo a Terry, pues ya sabían de mano que esto sucedería.

\- Disculpe su gracia le buscan – Dijo el mayordomo interrumpiendo la grata conversación entre la familia

\- ¿A esta hora? ¿No tengo nada en la agenda?- Dijo Terry tratando de hacer memoria sobre sus citas del día - ¿Quién es?

\- Es, es el señor Johnson, George Johnson – Al escuchar el nombre de George, Candy miró fijamente a Terry sin entender si hubo escuchado correctamente o no y entonces este con un movimiento leve de los ojos se dio a entender que sí, era él.

\- ¿George? – Dijo Candy levantándose de la silla sin dejar de mirar a Terry

\- Edward hágale pasar al estudio por favor.

Candy quedó por unos instantes en el aire, pero luego reaccionó y salió corriendo al estudio con un Terry detrás de ella. Al llegar abrió la puerta y si pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él, sus lágrimas salieron a causa de verle y el llanto fue inevitable. En los brazos de George volvió a sentir que Albert estaba vivo, sentirse pequeña y sobre todo protegida como cuando llegas a alguien quien fue tan importante en su pasado.

\- Señorita Candice no puedo creer que por fin la encuentro

\- George… - Dijo la joven con un mar de lagrimas en los ojos

\- Bienvenido señor Johnson – Dijo Terry, saludando de una forma muy cordial y familiar a la antigua mano derecha de Albert - ¿Me trae alguna buena noticia?

\- ¿Ustedes… Estaban en contacto? – Dijo Candy alejándose de George y volviendo a los brazos de Terry

\- El duque luego de la terrible perdida del Señor Ardley me contactó para que investigara la muerte – Dijo el hombre quien fio su mirada en un punto invisible en el horizonte

\- No creí que le mataron para robarle, especialmente cuando él llevaba uno de los relojes más caros y no se lo llevaron

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Efectivamente lo que piensa señorita y aquí están las pruebas

\- Excelentes, ¿Mis sospechas fueron acertadas?

\- Si su gracia

\- ¿Qué sospechas? Por favor díganme que me muero de angustia

\- Mi bella y curiosa pecosa… Nunca vas a dejar de serlo… - Terry puso sus manos en la barbilla de la joven y esta puso sus brazos en forma de jarra

\- Terry habla

\- Durante el entierro de Albert me di cuenta de que dos personas faltaban, una lo fuiste tú… - Dijo Terry mirando fijamente a Candy

\- Me prohibieron asistir

\- Lo sé pecosa

\- ¿Y la otra?

\- La otra fue la persona que lo mató… - Dijo George quien recibía de las manos de Terry un Scott

\- Neil Leagan – Terminó la frase Terry

\- ¿Neil? Pero Albert era su tío… ¿Cómo pudo?

\- Candy el dinero puede mucho más para algunas personas que la sangre, y tu más que nadie sabes como es Neil

\- Señorita Candice, ellos no tuvieron piedad con el Señor Albert

\- ¿Ellos? ¿Ellos quienes George?

\- El señor Leagan, Neil y Eliza – Dijo George endureciendo sus puños

\- Es demasiado, Albert era bueno con todos, nunca les negó nada…

\- Pero ellos querían más, querían toda la fortuna de los Ardley… Pero pecosa no llores a partir de ahora ellos pagaran bien caro lo que hicieron.

\- Gracias Terry en nombre de Albert y de los Ardley, gracias por no dejar impune su muerte…

\- Hay más señorita Candice…

\- ¿Más? – Dijo Candy sorprendida

\- El testamento de Albert nunca se leyó, simplemente lo obviaron…

\- Sí Candy nosotros; George y yo hemos logrado que se le de causa y que por fin su heredero obtenga lo que es suyo

\- ¿Quién es el heredero de Albert? ¿Archie?

\- No señorita Candice, Albert dejó todo a su única hija

\- Pero si Albert no tuvo hijos

\- Suyo no, pero adoptado sí…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué yo?

\- Si Candy, pecosa tu eres la heredera universal de Albert, por eso es que Neil intentó por todas formas de comprometerte para que te casarás con él y de esta forma la fortuna se quedaría con ellos si se descubriese la trampa

\- Por primera vez en mi vida guardo este sentimiento de odio hacia una persona, no puedo creer que hayan sido tan desarmados con Albert… - Las lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de Candy inconsolablemente, Terry la abrazó y dejó que ella descargará todo el dolor que había en su corazón.

\- Candy con estas pruebas los Leagan pagaran y Neil será juzgado por los escoses ya que Albert era parte de uno de los clanes más importantes de esa nación.

Gracias a las pruebas Neil fue trasladado a una cárcel de Escocia donde fue juzgado y sentenciado a cadena perpetua; mientras a el Señor Leagan y Eliza en los Estados Unidos se le sentenció el padre a pena de muerte y a Eliza a 20 años en prisión. Sarah no pudo aguantar las críticas y la pobreza y una noche entre lagrimas y frustraciones decidió terminar con su existencia.

El día antes de la boda hubo llegado, muy temprano Terry le pidió a Candy reunirse en el estudio pues quería que antes de que los inconvenientes del día . Tenia algo muy importante que decirle y no podía esperar más.

\- Buenos días Terry

\- Buenos días pecosa

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si, es que mañana es nuestra boda y estaba pensando que no tienes quien te entregue.

\- Esta George…

\- Pero el no es familiar

\- Terry yo no tengo familia; ¿Te acuerdas?

\- Y tus madres y amigos

\- La señorita Pony murió, la hermana maría está confinada, no se nada de Patty y mi primo y Anny renegaron de mi. – Candy bajo la cabeza, cerró sus ojos y entonces una lagrima solitaria salió – No tengo a nadie más que a ustedes

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso

Candy no entendió, sólo miró a Terry dirigirse a la puerta, abrirla y entonces la figura de su amiga, quien estuvo buscándola por tanto tiempo apareció frente a ella. El shock fue grande para ella, mas la felicidad de verla hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y sin esperar más ambas corrieron, se abrazaron y juntas lloraron.

\- Patty…

\- Candy, No puedo creer que por fin te encontré. Te he buscado tanto

\- Patty, no puedo creerlo, estas aquí…

\- Si Candy juntas otra vez

\- Y esta vez para siempre Patty…

Terry Miraba la alegría que existía entre ambas, su pecosa era feliz y con eso el estaba más que pagado. Ver la risa franca de ella, sus verdes lagunas brillaban y brotaban luces que sólo él podía entender.

\- Candy, como ves ya tenemos dama para mañana y quien mejor que Patty para que sea parte del día más importante de nuestras vidas – Candy soltó a Patty y corrió donde Terry besando su mejilla

\- Gracias Terry por hacerme tan feliz

\- Pecosa hay más, creo que nos falta quien te entregue

\- ¿Terry?

\- Permíteme que entre quien la persona indicada de acompañarte en el altar.

Hola chicas, no me he olvidado de ustedes, trataré de poco a poco publicar capítulos, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia...


	16. Chapter 16

Los ojos de la joven no pestañaban ante la posibilidad de que alguien más de su pasado volviese a ella. Colocó sus manos junto a su pecho sintiendo que el corazón iba a salirse de tantas emociones que tenia en este momento. La ansiedad se hacía dueña de todo su ser y ella sentía que no iba a poder mantenerse en pie, el sentimiento ante la presencia de esa persona la tenía completamente en shock.

Pos su parte Terry sólo deseaba hacerla inmensamente feliz y sabía que él haría todo por ella. El joven duque abrió lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, adoraba ver su cara de felicidad, siempre se fijaba que sus pecas sobresalían cuando ella estaba alegre o molesta. El haría hasta lo imposible porque siempre fuese así, feliz, feliz junto a él, ya que en pocas horas ella sería su esposa, la mujer que desde la secundaría su corazón la eligió para que lo fuese, quizás nunca le dijo cuanto la amaba en la adolescencia, nunca abrió su corazón ante ella, pero el sabia muy bien que ella era la única mujer en todo el mundo que podía bregar con sus demonios, su carácter, su sarcasmo y sobre todo la única que podría cambiarle la vida.

Al abrir la puerta él le pidió a la persona que entrase y esta lentamente con las manos de la misma forma que Candy apareció frente a ella. Al verla Candy quiso llorar, sus piernas simplemente no se movían y el bello vestido se encontraba todo mojado ante el río de lagrimas que ella dejo caer. _Cómo era posible que con tan sólo pocos días de estar junto a Terry su vida que estaba muerta volviera a la vida, nunca tendría palabras para agradecerle todo lo que él mi Terry hace por mí._ Pensó la joven en breves segundos que le parecieron una eternidad.

\- Candy, mi niña…

\- Hermana María… Mamá… - Dijo la joven saliendo corriendo a llorar en sus brazos, el reencuentro estuvo cargado de mucho sentimiento y dolor, las lagrimas sellaban y contaban cada día, cada hora que hubo pasado sola Candy sin el amor, ni los brazos de sus madres. Ser huérfana siempre fue una etiqueta que llevó sobre su frente, pero realmente sintió el peso de ella el día que ya no pudo volver a ver a sus madres. Sin la señorita Pony y la hermana María se consideraba huérfana por completo, no hubo ni habrá dolor más fuerte que el de perder a una madre, pero perder dos fue aún peor para la joven de risada cabellera

\- Mi niña, no sabes como he orado por ti todo este tiempo – Decía la monja mientras acariciaba la rubia melena de la joven quién se encontraba abrazada a ella con sus rodillas en el piso ya que sus fuerzas no le daban para mantener sus piernas de pie.

\- Gracias a sus oraciones es que estoy aquí. Hoy soy la mujer más feliz del mundo… Gracias Terry… No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho… - Decía la joven rubia mirando a sus prometidos mientras la lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad caían por sus mejillas.

\- La misión de mi vida es vivir para ti y hacerte feliz Candy – Dijo el joven quien le agarro y beso su mano de forma suave depositando en ese beso la afirmación de un amor verdadero

\- ¿Cómo lograste todo esto? La hermana María estaba recluida, sin permiso de ver a nadie…

\- No hay nada que una carta de la Reina y unas cuantas libras no puedan lograr. Además, creo que la Hermana María sería la indicada para entregarte mañana, sé que no es convencional que una mujer y sobre todo una monja lo haga, ¿Pero cuando tú y yo lo hemos sido?

\- Si, quiero que sea usted Hermana María quien me entregue mañana. – Dijo Candy mientras miraba a su madre llena de amor

\- Mi pequeña por supuesto que lo haré muy feliz, yo deseo lo mejor para ti y para tu prometido

\- Gracias – Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y comenzaron a reírse de ellos mismo como cuando eran jóvenes.

Candy le miró a los ojos y en su mirar le daba la gracias en el lenguaje único que ambos compartían, sin darse cuenta por unos segundos se envolvieron en aquella mágica burbuja que los cubría cuando se miraban de esa forma.

Las emociones durante todo el día antes de la boda estuvieron al 100% en el castillo de los Granchester; desde lagrimas y lamentos por historias del pasado que hicieron más de uno de los presentes llorar por aquellos tiempos en que Candy vivió sola, sin nadie más que sus recuerdos, la joven le contó de todo lo que la familia Leagan le hubo hecho para comprometerla a casarse con Neil, la dolorosa muerte de Albert y cómo tuvo que dejar su carrera y mudarse a otro estado para poder ser libre.

Luego de dolorosos relatos, las risas se hicieron escuchar en aquel lugar, las emociones al ver a la futura pareja actuar como si ya fuesen un viejo matrimonio hizo que más de uno se mofara de ellos. Los jóvenes eran capaces de comenzar uno y terminar la frase el otro de forma tan natural, adivinar lo que el otro quería con sólo una mirada y sobre todo encerrarse por micro segundos en esa burbuja que ya todos comenzaban a apreciar – _Sí ya parecemos un matrimonio viejo_ – pensó la joven llena de felicidad ante estos comentarios.

Al llegar la hora de retirarse a dormir, Terry acompañó a Candy hasta la puerta de su habitación, el joven tomó la mano de su prometida, la besó y en un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia a él besándola apasionadamente.

\- Terry nos pueden ver – dijo entre besos que la dejaban sin respiración

\- Lo sé y créeme que en este momento no me importa

\- La hermana María está aquí y nos puede ver – Dijo Candy y Terry aprovechó para dejar de besarla entendiendo el miedo de la joven de ser vista por su madre

\- Me muero por que llegué el día de mañana amor.

\- Yo también Terry

\- Ni en mis más remotos sueños imaginé que llegaría el día en que fueses mi esposa, la vida me ha recompensado con traerte a mi lado, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo Candy

\- Y yo la mujer más feliz del mundo entero…

\- Buenas noches señora Granchester – Dándole un casto beso en los labios

\- Buenas noches señor Granchester -

Candy entro a su habitación, se miró al espejo y estaba toda ruborizada. – _Cómo es posible que el logre ponerme de esta manera, el tumba todas mis defensas con sus besos. En pocas horas seré su esposa; la esposa del amor de mi vida, de aquel que un 31 de diciembre me miró a los ojos y desde ese momento supe que no habría nadie más que él en mi vida. Hoy se hace realidad un sueño que se truncó hace tanto tiempo, mi vida fue tan oscura y triste sin él y ahora el hace que todo sea a colores, no sé como dormiré esta noche, no creo poder hacerlo._

 _Estoy viviendo un sueño y no quiero despertar, no quiero… Mañana seré su esposa, recuerdo antes del viaje a New York como soñé con ello, recuerdo verme despedirlo y verlo irse a trabajar, recuerdo cómo deseaba ese invierno quedarme con él, nunca lo dijo, pero sabía que ese sólo boleto representaba eso, que me quedara con él para siempre._

 _Albert, Señorita Pony… Soy feliz… Inmensamente feliz, por primera vez en tantos años mi corazón late de felicidad. Ya no estoy sola, ahora lo tengo a él, mi vida florece como las Dulces Candys en primavera… ¡Lo amo!_

El sonido de la puerta hizo que ella abriese sus ojos, aún se encontraba en su cómoda cama, su pelo regado por todos lados y sin el más mínimo deseo de levantarse, la noche fue larga y a pesar de estar cansada no pudo dormir bien, temía despertar y que todo fuese un sueño.

La puerta se abrió y varias mujeres entraron a la habitación, varias mujeres entraron en ella, abrieron las cortinas y comenzaron a despertar a quien se hubo arropado de pies a cabeza para no ver la luz del día.

\- Vamos bella durmiente despierta – Dijo Patty al notar como su amiga se volvía a dormir

\- No… Es muy temprano aún – Dijo bajo las sabanas la joven novia

\- Vamos Candy hoy es tu gran día – Decía una sonriente Eleonor al ver como la joven se comportaba como una niña y halando las sabanas para que se levantase

\- Aún es temprano… - Dijo la joven volviéndose a cubrir con las sabanas

\- Candice White Ardley levántate ahora mismo de la cama

Dijo la hermana María con voz fuerte y colocando sus brazos en forma de jarra, por instante la joven se sintió que el tiempo hubo vuelto atrás y que estaba en el hogar de Pony, en su hogar junto a sus madres. Sin más que decir se paró corriendo y en dos pasos largos llegó al baño donde su dama la siguió para ayudarle a prepararse para este día tan especial.

Todas al ver la actitud de Candy comenzaron de reír a carcajadas, mientras al mismo tiempo admiraban el vestido blanco que en pocos momentos la novia iba a lucir para su boda, era un sueño hecho realidad el vestido que hoy luciría la futura duquesa de Granchester, su larga cola y elegante bordados a mano con fino hilo de oro hacían que este brillara al compás de la luz que le asome. Poseedor de una muy larga cola, aquel vestido parecía diseñado para la misma reina de Inglaterra; todo en cuanto al diseño del vestido fue realizado con miras a hacerse inolvidable ante aquel público noble. Su diseñador así lo quiso y así dejo Eleonor que fuese. El velo al igual que el vestido fue bordado a mano con una tiara en oro y diamantes que era clásica decoración para la que sería la futura duquesa de Granchester.

Patty estaba vestida de rosa, el color que se hubo elegido para única la dama que llevaría Candy en su boda, su gran amiga, aquella que estuvo buscándola por tanto tiempo, quién siempre le demostró amor sin ningún interés más que ser su amiga. El largo vestido de Patty poseía los mismos bordados del vestido de novia e Candy, el ramo de la dama era las flores favoritas de la Joven, Dulces Candy y Narcisos, al igual que el enorme ramo de la novia.

En otra habitación el joven duque se encontraba súper nervioso intentando colocarse los botones de la camisa, los cuales ya tenia mas de 10 minutos y aún intentaba frustrado hacer.

\- Veo que necesitas un poco de ayuda hijo – Dijo Richard riendo ante el espectáculo de ver a Terry quien siempre ha sido tan ecuánime estaba totalmente fuera de sí

\- No entiendo por que justamente hoy no puedo, desde que tengo uso de razón esto lo he hecho – Dijo Terry quien dejo que su padre se ocupase de aquello que lo mantenía intranquilo.

\- Lo que sucede hijo que hoy la razón no manda, sino el corazón…

\- Desde que andas enamorando mi madre te ha salido lo poeta

\- No entiendo de que hablas…

\- Padre, los he visto y escuchado más de una vez…

\- Nosotros nos merecemos ser felices

\- Y hoy te digo que tienen todo mi apoyo, quiero que sean tan felices como lo soy yo.

\- Gracias hijo, listo camisa lista…

El día parecía más reluciente que de costumbre, el cielo pintado de un azul que increíblemente bañaba el firmamento hacía que el sol se viese en su apogeo total al brillar como si el también compartiera el momento de amor que se estaba viviendo en aquel lugar. Todo parecía estar en su más perfecto orden, aunque en el interior del castillo la servidumbre viviese un caos, ya que el mayordomo junto a la encargada de la planificación del evento hacían a todos correr de un lado a otro para que todo saliese perfecto.

Los jardines del castillo fueron el escenario para el evento ya considerado el evento del siglo. Si antes la belleza de este lugar era admirable, hoy con la decoración realizada para quienes pronto serían los dueños de dicho lugar era un espectáculo increíble. Adornados de Dulces Candy entrelazadas con Narcisos se encontraba aquel que servía de altar para dicho encuentro.

El camino destinado a la novia estaba cubierto por bellos pétalos de Dulces Candy que el jardinero personalmente se encargó de seleccionar para la joven que hubo cambiado la tristeza de su patrono en sonrisas. El sabía que ella era lo que el joven duque necesitaba para dejar esa amargura que era su sombra y compañera. La larga hilera de sillas blancas con decoraciones rosas estaban completadas en su totalidad por aquellos nobles que ni siquiera dirigían su mirada a él, desde lejos se reía el jardinero al pensar que el chisme no sólo era parte de la clase trabajadora, sino que también los nobles se morían por ello. Para él era más que obvio que todos los asistentes buscaban ser parte de este tan preciado evento y en especial conocer las causas de tan precipitada boda. Todos incluyendo la servidumbre apostaban por embarazo ya que conocían a jefe y sabían que no existía dama que le engatusara de forma tradicional, sin embargo él había visto la inocencia en los ojos de su futura jefa y pudo darse cuenta que ella no era como las demás.

"Hasta yo con unos años menos y con una joven así de bella me casaría antes de tiempo", pensó el jardinero quién desde lejos veía como daba comienzo la tan llamada boda del siglo.

Elegante novio, cuya vestimenta negra hacía contraste con la decoración de dicho lugar se encontraba, su pelo peinado en una pequeña coleta totalmente recogido, sus insignias en el pecho y sus manos en los bolsillos tratando de disimular sus nervios se encontraba acompañado de su padre, orgulloso mostrando todas sus insignias nobles en la banda colocada sobre su pecho, a pesar de la edad, el duque era un hombre que hacía soñar a las damas presentes.

El lugar se encontraba lleno, la elegancia de los allí presente era un espectáculo que digno de la ocasión. Si hubiese sido por los novios la boda hubo sido exclusivamente de amigos y familiares cercanos, pero al haberse empoderado la futura suegra, quien ese día lucía la sonrisa más bella de su repertorio se realizó un evento digno de un rey, según las palabras de la misma.

Richard y Eleonor le explicaron a Terry y Candy que sí se iban a casar tan rápido era necesario que más de media Inglaterra lo supiese y que a los ojos de los reyes este debe ser el evento que todos recuerden para que si surgiera algún comentario sobre el pasado de Candy fuese considerado un simple chisme.

Su madre, quien vestía de azul cielo lucía radiante con aquel vestido que más de una miraba con envía y otros tantos con admiración, la larga cola del vestido se encontraba bordada con delicadas flores de un tono mas oscuro del azul del vestido, contractando con pequeñas flores de color rosa, el escote en forma de corazón atrajo la vista de más de uno durante la caminata de madre hacía su hijo.

La destacada actriz sentía que la vida le devolvía a su hijo toda la felicidad que este merecía y que a partir de este momento ella sabía que la vida que hasta hace poco vivió jamás volvería a él. La tristeza y la soledad ya no serían parte de su diario vivir; ella sabía que esto que él hacía hoy era la realización de un sueño de juventud junto a la joven pecosa.


	17. Chapter 17

La música en el piano comenzó las notas de marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn, los ojos de todos voltearon hacia la parte posterior, mirando la puerta que lentamente se abría; con cada tonada el corazón del joven brincaba a la espera de poder ver lo que tanto ansiaba, su pecosa.

Los ojos Terry se abrieron grandemente al ver salir primero a Patty, la gordita como el le llamaba de jovencita. Al verla también recordó a aquel que aunque poco tiempo compartió junto a él llego a considerar la posibilidad de llamarle amigo, el inventor, Stear. No supo por qué, pero de repente entendió que debía de vivir cada minuto, cada segundo junto a quien sería ahora su esposa al máximo. Supo del dolor de la joven de anteojos como le llamaba también y por un momento pensó en lo infeliz que el mismo fuese si en su vida su sol, su cando no brillase. Se sintió mal por ella, por él, pero entendió el mensaje, nada es eterno y desde ahora en adelante cada segundo lo haría contar.

Por otro lado, Paty, bellamente vestida, se sintió feliz de poder acompañándolos este día tan importante para ambos, recordó la primera vez que vio a Terry, nunca imaginó que este día en el que viera a su mejor amiga a punto de casarse con el chico más insolente, irresponsable y orgulloso se hiciera realidad. Ella desde el momento en que los vio juntos supo que entre ello había algo, pero por su inmadurez le tomo tiempo entender que era amor.

Recordó a Stear, él le dijo que Candy hubo encontrado en Terry su alma gemela y que por más que muchos intentaran no podrían separarlo. El al principio pensó que su difunto primo era el destinado a compartir toda la vida junto a la jovencita que llegó un día y que cambió la vida de todos. Ese día ella recordaba que por primera vez sintió celos, celos de las palabras de Stear, celos del amor de Archie y celos de que ella hubo logrado atraer la atención de Terry. Pero luego todos esos sentimientos se esfumaron cuando Stear le dijo que eso era pasado y que él hubo encontrado otro amor, un amor que no cambiaría ni por miles Candies.

Su Stear fue el amor de su vida y juventud. Y aunque ahora estaba comprometida con un famoso editor de un periódico, nunca olvidaría a aquel que la hizo tan feliz en tan poco tiempo. Siempre llevaría su recuerdo en su corazón.

Los pasos de Patty eran bien lentos, la música para Terry parecía que se encontraba en tonada lenta, se moría de ganas de verla, de ver a su pecosa. Sus manos comenzaban a moverse de forma autónoma ante los nervios de joven duque, sus padres y amigos cercanos le miraban e interiormente reían al ver aquel que nada le hacía perder la compostura a punto de salir él mismo a abrir la puerta y traer la novia cargada al altar. La sola idea hizo que su padre colocara una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo para tratar de tranquilizarle, este intentó hablar, pero el tiempo se detuvo en el momento en que Candy de manos de la Hermana María salía por la puerta, verla así vestida de novia, su novia y en minutos su esposa era la realización de un sueño que hasta hace poco era imposible para él, demasiada la espera, demasiado el tiempo, demasiadas las ansias de poder al fin estar juntos por siempre.

Ella, su Candy, era la imagen de la perfección, su futura esposa era lo más bello que jamás hubo visto. Con sus ojos estudió cada detalle de la mujer que poco a poco se aproximaba a él, su blanco vestido, las flores en sus manos, el largo velo. Quería guardar esta imagen en su memoria como uno de los recuerdos más bellos de su vida.

La luz del sol hacía más brillante su dorado cabello, y para él ella era su ángel, aquel ángel que le hubo enviado Dios para darle vida a sus días grises.

 ** _¡Oh, es una santa! Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido.*_**

 ** _¿Pero qué luz se deja ver allí? ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones de levante? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojerosa porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro. Por esa razón viste de color amarillo. ¡Qué terco es quien se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es amor el que aparece! ¿Cómo podría yo decirle que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Sin embargo ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo contestaré. **_**

 ** _¡No obstante qué atrevimiento el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más bellos luminares del cielo le ruegan que los reemplace durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos relumbraran como astros en el cielo, su luz sería suficiente para ahogar los restantes como el fulgor del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal cascada de luz manaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a medianoche, y corear su canción como si hubiese llegado el alba! Ahora coloca la mano en la mejilla. ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre?**-_**

\- Hijo, respira no queremos matrimonio y entierro en un mismo día – Le susurró Richard a Terry con la idea de hacerlo salir de su trance.

\- Padre, es que creo estar soñando. – Dijo el joven sin dejar de mirarla

\- No, no lo estas hijo

Por su parte Candy estaba súper nerviosa, desde antes de abrirse la puerta para darle paso a lo que sería la fecha más importante de su vida, casarse con aquel que un 31 de diciembre le robase el corazón, aquel joven que fue capaz de cambiarle la vida y devolverle tanto en tan poco tiempo, aquel joven que tirado en la secunda colina de Poni le hacía enfurecer, reír y desear algo que nunca entendió.

Ahora ya adulta sabía que esos sentimiento que él despertó de joven tenían nombre y apellido; y que con nadie más podría jamás sentir lo que so mocoso engreído le hacía sentir. Entre pensamientos y cortos pasos, una leve sonrisa se aproximó a su rostro al recordar la vez que molesta le discutiera por estar fumando en su segundo colina de Poni. Se reía de sí misma por haberse hecho dueña de algo que nunca fue suyo.

Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca la hermana María estaba muerta de la risa al ver como se comportaba la joven mujer, sus nervios eran visible desde lejos, su manos no podía dejarlas quieta y su labio inferior temblaba ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento.

Al salir por la puerta, su primera visión fue Terry y aunque el velo le prohibiera ver claramente sabía que se veía muy buenmozo, aquel que le había cambiado la vida y le había devuelto la sonrisa, aquel que jamás pensó volver a ver y que sólo en sus sueños podía tener. Ahora, cada paso que daba hacía él, no escuchaba la música, no veía a los invitados y muchos menos sentía sus pies, sentía que cada paso lo daba sobre una nube suave y delicada que le llevaba hacía su futuro esposo.

En su caminar miles de recuerdos más pasaron por su cabeza: la primera vez, sus pleitos, la forma en que él hizo que ella lo amará como a nadie en el mundo y como ahora su sueño dorado se hacía realidad. Y Albert, como deseaba que él estuviese presente en este momento viendo como hoy ella era feliz junto a Terry. Cómo deseaba que su padre, tutor, hermano y sobre todo gran amigo fuese parte de este gran evento. Albert siempre cuido de ella desde pequeña, siempre la quiso ver feliz y hoy ella que era la mujer más feliz del mundo no podía compartirlo con él. Una lagrima bajó por sus mejillas de forma fugaz, los que la vieron pensaron que era por la emoción, pero ella sabía que estaba dedicada a su gran amigo.

La admiración ante la belleza de la joven novia fue uno de los temas de que hablar, al igual que el hecho de que quien le acompañase fuera una monja no un hombre como era la costumbre, al pasar por el lado de los asistentes más de una hubo deseado estar en su lugar, más de una miraba el plano abdomen de la joven buscando pruebas del por qué de la rapidez del matrimonio y más de uno hubo deseado ser el joven que esperaba por aquella rubia americana de ojos verdes.

La joven llegó hasta su futuro esposo, este le extendió la mano para ayudarla a acomodarse y ella se dejó guiar por él, quien sin dejar de mirarla le decía todo con su mirada. La Hermana María entregó a Candy a su futuro esposo y procedió a colocarse al lado junto a Patty quién en ese momento tomaba el enorme ramo de la joven novia para darle facilidad en sus movimientos durante la ceremonia. Las manos de los novios estuvo todo el tiempo entrelazadas, ninguno de los dos quería perder el contacto del uno con el otro.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia con las palabras tradicionales, todos se sentían sumamente complacidos de ser parte de tan grandioso evento en la sociedad, los jóvenes novios no podían lucir más enamorados y felices.

Sin embargo un ruido agudo hizo que el sacerdote parara sus palabras y que toda la audiencia mirase hacia atrás. Los ojos de todos los allí presentes estaban inquietos y a la expectativa de que quien entrara iba definitivamente a cambiar el transcurso de la boda.

* **ACTO PRIMERO** \- **ESCENA QUINTA**

** **ACTO SEGUNDO** \- **ESCENA SEGUNDA**

 **Hola chicas, disculpen por las tardanzas... Intentaré terminar todos mis ficts... Gracias**


	18. Chapter 18

Los ojos de las mujeres que conocían desde años atrás la familia Ardley quedaron petrificada al ver aquella figura caminar por el altar. Lucia mucho mayor que desde la última vez que lo vieron, estaba delgado y mucho más alto, pero igual sus facciones denotaban que seguía siendo aquel de dulce mirada y ojos amables.

Su caminar era seguro, aunque lento; a simple vista se entendía que hubo sido lastimado de alguna forma y que se encontraba aún sin haberse recuperado 100%. Patty se quitó los lentes para poder enfocar lo veía, se juraba a sí misma que era un espejismo, un invento de su imaginación. Candy puso dos manos en su boca tratando de dejar dentro de sí un grito de dolor al verle. Sin embargo sus lágrimas fueron mas fuertes y comenzaron a salir de forma incontrolable.

Ella, quien juraba era un espejismo fruto de su deseo inmenso de volverle a ver, no pudo con tanto, sus ojos como cascada dejaban caer en forma de lagrimas años de dolor y soledad, verle era volver a recordar que aunque no quisiese, el era dueño de su corazón, no recordaba cómo, cuándo o donde, pero sí que él luego de tantas cosas se convirtió en su mejor amigo, su amor y su alma gemela.

El ramo cayó de sus manos, mientras varios pares de ojo la veían caminar hacia él; nadie interrumpió sus paso, ni el mismo Duque que solo miraba curioso la actitud de ella. El, al verla recordó tantos momentos que vivieron juntos, cada palabra que habían intercambiado, las cartas, las tímidas caricias y sobre todo aquella primera vez que se mostraban que existía más que una simple amistad entre ambos. Con cada paso que ella daba, su sonrisa más agrandaba, era su amor, su príncipe azul y aquel que un día pensó hubo muerto y dejado sola. Ahora sus ojos lo veían; no era uno mas de sus sueños.

Al llegar frente a él, ella colocó su mano en las mejillas de aquel que ya hubo dejado de ser un joven y se convirtió en un hombre, el cual notaba facciones de madurez. Y aunque a pesar de que su cara estaba marcada por una cicatriz en la frente, ella acarició cada centímetro de la misma lentamente, queriendo con sus dedos grabarse la suavidad de su piel. Misma acción repetía el joven, quien en ese momento sintió que su mundo regresaba a él.

En el interior, él vivía una explosión de sentimientos, volver a verla, ella a quien de noche veía en sus sueños y a quien deseaba volver a ver, ella cuya fragancia a rosas de verano le hacían sentir vivo. Era ella por quien hubo luchado en sus peores momentos por mantenerse en vida a pesar de la forma tan trágica de aquel accidente que no sólo marcó cara, sino que también su vida. A pesar de haber perdido la memoria, el recuerdo de sus ojos le hubo seguido durante todo este tiempo.

Las manos del joven tocaron la barbilla para poder reflejarse en esos ojos que fueron su tormento durante esos años en que no hubo forma de volverle a ver, al igual que ella acarició su cara y lentamente comenzó a acercase a ella hasta lograr aquello que era su más anhelado deseo, besar los labios rosa de la joven. Mientras aquella intensa y sutil muestra de amor ocurría, más de uno miró hacía el duque en espera de que este pusiera un alto a aquello que se calificaba de una ofensa a la presencia del mismo; sin embargo éste no hizo más que mirar y sonreír tristemente de lado.

Como detener el amor entre aquella pareja, si el mismo sabía lo que significaba estar lejos del ser amado, como decirle que se detuvieran sí al ver los ojos de ella entendió que el amor hacía él aún vivía en ella y que todo este tiempo fue sólo una mascara para cubrir aquello que el corazón deseaba gritar a mil voces.

El joven lentamente se separó de ella, besó su frente y con suave voz le dijo – Eres y siempre serás la razón de mi vida- Ella le abrazó al escuchar aquellas palabras que sólo en sueño imaginó. El la separó y tomándola de la mano comenzaron a caminar al altar de aquella boda detenida ante la presencia del hombre.

Terry lo miró y ambos intercambiaron una breve sonrisa, pues ya se habían entrevistado unas horas antes y por pedido del Duque esté se convertiría en el invitado especial del día. Terry entonces posó sus ojos en Candy, quién se encontraba aún en shock ante aquella visión y entonces el recordó lo que hubo sucedido la mañana temprano.

Flash back

Terry se levanto mucho más temprano, a decir verdad no pudo dormir durante toda la noche, el solo hecho de saber que faltaban pocas horas para convertir a Candy en su esposa le llenaba de alegría y al mismo tiempo de ansiedad. Sus ojos brillaban ante el hecho de por fin ver cumplido su más ferviente deseo desde la juventud, ser el esposo de su pecosa.

Sumergido en sus recuerdos se encontraba cuando escucho un toque en la puerta, al darle paso se encontró con la cara de su ama de llaves, quién de forma apenada le informaba de una visita.

\- ¿Visitas? Tan temprano…

\- Sí señoría, dice conocerle de hace tiempo y se identificó como pariente de la señorita Candice

\- Debe ser alguna burla o treta, Candy no tiene ningún pariente vivo, a menos que no sea el elegante… No ese jamás se atrevería a venir a mi casa. En unos minutos bajo, por favor nos llevan el té al estudio

\- Si señor…

Con toda prisa se arregló, pues la curiosidad y el miedo de que algo nuevo sucediera que importunara este, su gran día, le acusaba miedo. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y a paso doble bajo al estudio. Al llegar al gran portón tomó aire y de forma rápida pidió a los cielos que quien fuese se encontrara en este momento no les trajera problemas en este día.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y comenzó a acceder al estudio. Al entrar una esbelta figura masculina se encontraba de espalda a él mirando por el inmenso ventanal hacía el jardín.

\- Buenos día… ¿Deseaba verme? – Dijo Terry para llamar la atención de aquel hombre, quien lentamente se quitó el sombrero que traía puesto y comenzó a dar vuelta sobre su eje para quedar frente a frente al duque.

\- Buenos día Terry, o debo decir Duque de Granchester

\- ¿Tu?... Pero… Estabas muerto – Los grandes ojos zafiros del hombre querían brotar, era ver algo imposible, realmente estaba despierto o era un sueño

\- Ese fue el error número uno de toda mi familia, pensar y asumir lo que se dijo de mí, sin siquiera investigar.

\- Todos te creíamos muerto…

\- No, estuve con amnesia todo este tiempo, hasta hace dos día que llegó a mis manos una foto tuya y de ella, nuestra Candy… Verla me hizo recordar tantas cosas de mi pasado.

\- ¿Candy?

\- Si, ella siempre fue muy especial para mí, no te miento que estuve enamorado de ella, pero ella te prefirió a ti y entonces decidí alejarme y poner mi corazón en otros ojos.

\- Ella es muy especial… Ella te cree muerto.

\- Lo sé…

\- Está aquí, hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros…

\- Fue gracias al anuncio de tu boda que recobré mi memoria… Pero creo que deberíamos saludarnos propiamente, con un abrazo, siempre fuimos amigos y sabes de mi gran estima hacia ti.

\- Claro, es que me tomaste por sorpresa…

Y con un cálido abrazo el duque le dio la bienvenida a la vida a este hombre quien fue parte de su juventud y que ahora volvía a traerle tantos recuerdos y felicidad a ella. Por largo rato hablaron de todo lo sucedido, la perdidas familiares, la vida de ella, de Candy, en fin de todos. Entonces fue cuando Terry pensó que sería el mejor regalo para su pecosa el volver a verlo en este día y de esa forma se pusieron de acuerdo para quien sería el invitado de honor.

Fin flash back

El joven acercó su mano a Candy para que esta le tocara y viese que no era un espejismo, sino una realidad. Candy lloraba de alegría, poco a poco posó su enguantada mano sobre la suya; la joven pecosa al sentir que era de verdad, que estaba vivo, cerró sus ojos y dejó que este le halara hacía el más dulce de los abrazos, el abrazo que extraño durante todo estos años. Todos allí presente se preguntaba que sucedía, al ver la novia llorar de esa forma, entonces entre llorosos pudieron entender las frases que salían de sus rojos labios.

\- ¡Estas vivo, estas vivo!

\- Sí, y no te dejaré nunca más sola

\- **Stear, estás vivo, Stear…**

\- Sí Candy nuestro Stear está vivo – dijo Patty quien seguía abrazada al joven. Candy se separó de él y volvió su vista a Terry

\- Terry dime que esto no es un sueño, por favor – Candy se acercó al su prometido con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, esté al verla sacó un pañuelo y entonces colocó su mano bajo el velo y limpió suavemente sus mejillas

\- No mi vida, no es un sueño.

\- Su señoría podemos continuar la boda, dijo el sacerdote, quien al igual que los demás entendía muy poco lo que sucedía.

\- Sí, ya podemos, el padrino ha llegado. – Entonces Stear dio otro beso leve a su novia y le acompañó a su lugar para luego colocarse al lado del novio.

La boda continúo su cause tranquilamente y sin más contratiempo, la felicidad que rodeaba la joven pareja era notada por todos los allí presentes; si antes ella estaba feliz, el día de hoy no tenía forma de explicar como se sentía.

\- Yo, Terrence Graham Granchester, duque de Granchester, te tomo Candice White Ardley como mi esposa – Dijo Terry mirando directamente a los ojos a Candy mientras poco a poco colocaba en su dedo la argolla de matrimonio. Candy, no ha sido fácil que llegara este momento porque hemos pasado por muchas pruebas que en lugar de alejarnos nos hicieron una pareja más sólida y jamás hemos perdido la esencia de nuestro amor. Por mucho tiempo pensé que jamás sería feliz. Acepto vivir el resto de mi vida al lado de una persona tan maravillosa como tú. Con una promesa de amor delante de los aquí presentes hago mis votos de amor eterno. Te amo y eres la persona que mi corazón, mi alma y mi mente ha elegido para formar un hogar y nunca me separaré de tu lado. ¡Te amo!

\- Yo Candice White Ardley, te tomo Terrence Graham Granchester como mi esposo. Terry, prometo amarte, en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que, en lo profundo de mi alma, no importa qué nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro, el camino para volver a ti fue duro, pero tu amor vale cualquier sacrificio en el mundo. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi aquella noche. Te amo más que mi propia vida.

\- Por el poder que me da la Santa Iglesia Católica y romana les declare marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Suavemente levantó el velo de su ya esposa, le miró a los ojos detenidamente queriendo guardar ese momento para siempre en su memoria. Por fin lo que tanto anheló se hubo hecho realidad, ella su pecosa, la señorita pecas, quien desde la primera vez que la vio quedó clavada en su corazón, ahora era su esposa, suya, ya nadie ni nada los separaría. Se acercó a ella y posó sus labios sobre los de la joven, quien dejó caer más de una lagrima de felicidad en ese momento.


	19. Chapter 19

_Al fin mía, solamente mía, después de tanto dolor, tanta soledad y tantas noches y días oscuras el sol ha salido en mi vida_ \- pensaba el duque mientras de lejos miraba fijamente a su ya esposa. – _No sé como pude vivir estos años sin la luz de tus ojos Candy, sin tu sonrisa y sin esa manera que tienes de hablarme que me vuelve loco._

\- Tierra llamando a Terry.. Dijo Richard feliz de ver a su hijo riendo

\- Disculpen – Dijo Terry volviendo a ver a aquel grupo de hombres compuesto por Stear, George y su padre

\- Definitivamente estas enamorado Terry – Dijo Richard haciendo que el joven duque se sonrojara

\- Toda la vida he estado enamorado de ella – afirmo volviéndose para verla una vez más

\- Lo sé… Creo que todos en el colegio sabíamos que ambos estaban enamorados, pero no queríamos verlo. – Dijo Stear haciendo que Terry volviera su mirada y por segundos volviera al pasado

\- Lo dices por tu hermano – Dijo Terry mirando el liquido amarillo en su copa

\- Si, mi hermano, estuvo, al igual que muchos enamorado de ella, creo que por eso nunca simpatizó contigo.

\- Lo sé. Y cuando comprendí que la amaba, entonces entendí al Elegante… Cuando uno ama a alguien no quiere que nadie le aleje, que nadie la toque y mucho menos la mire.

\- Te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo por Patty, ahora que tengo la posibilidad de estar con ella y ser feliz haré hasta lo imposible para lograrlo

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo Stear, cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a tu orden, tengo algunos proyectos en los necesitaré tu ayuda

\- Gracias, me gustaría mucho

\- Sin embargo joven creo que existen algunos asuntos de su familia que requerirán de su presencia ya que su hermano opto por renunciar a los deberes de ser un Ardley. – Dijo George cortando en su tono suave y sin emoción alguna

\- Aún no entiendo la actitud de mi hermano. Lo que le hizo a Candy, entiendo a Annie, ella siempre tuvo algo contra ella, pero Archie sabe que familia es familia y eso es primero, y Candy es nuestra familia quiera o no.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo al elegante, siempre pensé que la protegería sobre todas las cosas… Pero me equivoqué

\- Creo que todos Terry…

La celebración pasó de lo más amena, la joven pareja bailó todo lo que pudo y se disfrutaron el uno al otro en aquellos bailes. La felicidad de los recién casados se podía ver desde lejos, las murmuraciones y comentarios cesaron al verlos tan felices y ver se no se trataba de un matrimonio impuesto, como se pensó desde el comienzo.

Mientras bailaban, los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron al ver los labios de su ya esposa, el no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que pasaría esa noche y como desde el momento que la conoció hubo deseado hacerla suya, muy a pesar de su temprana edad, él sabía que la joven era la tentación hecha realidad y que su belleza, tanto interna como externa superaba a cualquiera. Desde lejos Eleonor entendía lo que pasaba y al terminar el vals se acercó a la pareja y susurrándole algo suavemente para que sólo ellos pudiesen escuchar tomó la joven y se la llevó.

\- ¿Qué sucede Eleonor?

\- Candy tu esposo ya se quiere retirar, le he pedido a tu doncella que te ayude a prepararte, te compré un ajuar para esta noche. Está sobre la cama de Terry. El subirá en media hora, así que ven y date prisa.

\- Oh, está bien

Al llegar a la puerta su respiración se cortó por unos segundos, toco suavemente la puerta y su mucama le abrió para que ella entrase. La habitación del duque sería el lugar donde pasarían su primera noche, era la primera vez que ella entraba a dicha habitación. Cada detalle de ella era un reflejo de su ahora esposo, el color azul y dorado característico de aquel lugar, los muebles estilo Luis XV y sus altas y elegantes cortinas. El gran librero con todas las obras de teatro, que ella bien sabía el duque se las sabía de memoria, la elegancia y exuberancia de aquella habitación, nunca había visto habitación igual. Si bien podía pasar por la misma habitación de un rey, su rey. Camino y tocó cada detalle, cada objeto… Sus ojos resplandecían ante la idea de que ahora compartiría habitación con él.

Terry quería llevarla de viaje de bodas, pero debido a su trabajo y todo lo que conllevaba tener a cargo el ducado y el parlamento le fue imposible poder alejarse de sus ocupaciones, más sin embargo, se irían de viaje a Paris, pues él tenía varios negocios pendientes en dicha ciudad que requerían su presencia. Ellos sabían, que a pesar de todo debían estar más que agradecido por poder estar al fin juntos sin importar el lugar que fuese.

Y para ella, su dicha, la dicha que le daba el estar con él le llenaba al 100%, estaba preocupada, sería su noche, la noche en que se convertiría en su mujer, más sin embargo y a pesar de la edad de la joven sus conocimientos en el área eran tan vagos como se lo permitía aquella época. Hubo deseado preguntarle a alguien, pero como lo hacía, el sólo hecho de pensar en hablar la llenaba de vergüenza. Por minutos quiso preguntarle a su mucama, pero no pudo simplemente no pudo…

La joven ayudó a Candy a vestirse luego que ella se refrescara, notó el nerviosismo de la joven y sonrió ante ello. Candy se encontraba vestida con su ajuar de novia, un corsé de tela blanco transparente con encajes alrededor cubrían la pare superior de aquel que era su vestimenta para la noche de boda. Esta hubo sido el regalo de su suegra y ella no se atrevía a decirle que no se lo pondría por lo revelador del mismo. A través de el se podía ver mucho más de lo que ella podía siquiera imaginarse mostrar. La parte inferior blanca, hasta las rodillas y de encajes que hacían juego con el corsé.

\- ¿El señor está aún con sus amigos Claribeth?

\- Ya se fueron todos, sólo está el señor Richard… ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

\- No gra… gracias…

\- Buenas noches

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, si bien era cierto que tenia una idea de lo que sucedía en la noche de bodas, esta se limitabas a hechos no precisos ya que durante las clases en la escuela de enfermería sólo se hablaba lo necesario basado en el campo médico. Nunca tuvo una madre que le explicara pues sus madres ya no estaban y nunca le iban hablar de lo que nunca vivieron. Por otro lado le daba mucho vergüenza preguntarle a Eleonor, sentía que era algo muy privado como para hacerlo.

La joven tocó el borde de las sábanas blancas, su imaginación comenzó a volar y sin saber por que se llenó de miedo ante aquello que no entendía… Candy se encontraba de espalda a la puerta cuando esta de repente se abrió, sabía que era él, su perfume, su presencia le decía sin tener siquiera que voltear a mirar.

Ante aquella presencia su respiración comenzó a agitarse, el entro callado y suavemente cerró la puerta, poco a poco se acercó a la joven quien sin saber que hacer sólo cubrió su pecho con sus manos, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. El sabia que debía de ser cortes, sea o no su primera vez, a él no le importase, la quería a ella, a Candy a su esposa y pronto su mujer. Terry la conocía demasiado, sabia que ella estaba asustada y que al estar vestida así de la forma en que el siempre la soñó, era para ella muy incomodo. Tenía que relajarla y decidió darle un poco de espacio caminado hacia el mueble que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, allí se quitó su saco, la corbata y las botas.

Ella no podía mirar, simplemente se limitó a escuchar cada sonido, cada movimiento lo podía imaginar. Terry decidió romper el hielo para así poder calmarla.

\- ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta?

\- Bien… - Respondió la joven sin poder articular ninguna otra palabra

\- ¿Hubieses preferido algo diferente, no sé algo más intimo?

\- No

\- ¿Pareces asustada? ¿Tienes miedo?– Dijo el joven colocándose frente a ella

\- Si

\- ¿De qué? – Dijo él acercándose un poco más a ella, pero sin llega a tocarla, parecía un felino tras su presa

\- No sé mucho de esto… - Ella seguía cubriendo la pare superior de su pecho y con su respiración agitada…

\- Creo que estamos en iguales condición… - Al decir estás palabras la joven le miró a los ojos de forma interrogativa ante aquella respuesta – Quiero decir, es la primera vez que me caso, la primera vez que hago el amor con la mujer que amo… - Poco a poco se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos que estaban en su pecho y la besó.

\- No tengas miedo – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a depositar pequeños y sensuales besos en toda su cara - ¿Te gusta?

\- Si…

Suavemente tomó su barbilla y comenzó a besarla suavemente, no quería asustarla, pero quería que ella sintiese todo el amor que él tenia para darle. Sus besos continuaron suaves por un rato donde el sintió que ella estaba menos estresada.

\- No sé cuanto sepas de los deberes de esposa, ni cuanto te han dicho… - Otro beso de Terry llenaba los labios de la joven que la hicieron sentirse en el cielo - Quiero que olvides todo y que sólo sientas como te amo… - Continuo besándola suavemente haciendo que de los labios de la joven salieran suaves gemidos… - Quiero que, esta nuestra primera vez sea hermosa, quiero demostrarte con mis besos cuanto te amo– Le dijo el joven mientras comenzaba a bajar suavemente las manga de aquel corsé y con la otra en su espalda desataba aquellos lazos que le impedían tocarla a su antojo.

Eres tan dulce, tan tierna… Quisiera que olvidáramos todo y que a partir de este momento comenzáramos una nueva vida para nosotros…

Las manos de Terry tuvieron vida propia en aquel arduo trabajo del corsé, su boca besaba la joven, misma que comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos desde sus labios hasta aquel blanco cuello que él joven moría por probar… Los gemidos de la joven le dejaban saber que disfrutaba cada caricia otorgada por aquel que era dueño de su corazón. Aún así deseaba avanzar con todo el amor y la ternura inimaginable para que este momento fuese el más especial para Candy.

Candy estaba embriagada ante aquellas sensaciones que le daba el joven ante el toque de sus labios sobre sus senos, la necesidad del joven era tan obvia y el deseo de ofrecerle su cuerpo a su esposo; ella sentía que él era el dueño de su cuerpo y alma. Terry logro que la joven llegará al éxtasis ante aquella caricias.

Poco a poco Terry logró poseer cada poro de aquella mujer que hubo amado desde la primera vez que conoció, ella por su parte se dejó llevar por aquel hombre que con sus besos y caricias hubo logrado hacerla perder en un éxtasis nunca ante vivido. El joven disfrutó el cuerpo de Candy, donde depositó los besos que tanto hubo soñado, las caricias que ella nunca imaginó y las palabras que nunca antes hubo dicho. Candy respondió con suaves caricias en sus brazos y cabellera, deleitándose con aquel aroma el joven.

El momento tan esperado por él llegó y entonces entendió que a partir de ahora ella sería suya para siempre. Con suavidad extrema se fue hincando dentro de la joven, a él no le importaban sus dudas sobre si era el primero o no, sólo le importaba saberla suya para siempre.

El momento llegó y entonces el joven sintió aquella barrera virginal que tanto deseaba y que le dejaba saber que él era el primero en aquel cuerpo que tanto amaba y con el mayor de los deseos de ser el único y el último. A pesar de aquella satisfacción sabía que debía ir lento y suavemente hasta poder cruzar la barrera, dejando que ella se fuera acostumbrando al de él.

Candy abrió sus verdes ojos esmeralda y encajó sus uñas en la espalda del joven mientras Terry lograba sentirla totalmente suya, el permaneció unido a la joven sin moverse y sólo besándola tratando de relajarla, con suaves besos y palabras cortantes le decía cuanto la amaba, ella por su parte quiso corresponderle con palabras similares, pero no pudo, ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, simplemente se encontraba en un mundo donde no podía más que sentirlo y desearlo cada minuto más.

Poco a poco susmovimientos comenzaron a subir de ritmo logrando volver a llevarla a aquel lugar que la llenaba de inmensas sensaciones nunca antes vivida, juntos llegaron al éxtasis luego él se vertió en ella dejándola felizmente llena de vida; donde el amor fue el protagonista de este encuentro entre los jóvenes esposos. Luego de un rato, los jóvenes se desplomaron en la cama, ella con su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven y este abrazándola y tocándola, feliz aún por lo que hubo vivido y por saberla totalmente suya.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, acariciando suavemente el rostro de la joven, ella despertó, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que lo vivido no fue un sueño, que realmente estaba en la habitación de Terry. Intentó moverse, pero una larga pierna entrelazada a la suya se lo impedía, una mano sobre su seno por igual la hacía presa de aquel hombre que descansaba abrazado a ella. La joven volteó a mirarle y detenidamente estudió cada detalle de su cara, tocó su pelo y sonrió, sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

\- Veo que mi cara te causa risa

\- Disculpa no quise despertarte

\- No, te preocupes… - Y apretándola más la atrajo hacia sí besándola en la mejilla y cerrando sus ojos le dijo- Sabes tus pecas se notan mucho más en la mañana

\- Terry… Vas a comenzar con eso… Deja a mis pecas tranquilas

\- Nunca las dejaré tranquila, me fascinan simplemente me gustan demasiado

\- No te creo

\- No te diría mentiras, ¿Acaso no sabes que por ellas es que he estado sufriendo todos estos años?

\- ¿Sólo por ellas?

\- A veces por ti… jajajaja… No hagas puchero, mejor levantémonos que tenemos que salir temprano a nuestro viaje.

\- Si, es mejor

\- Candy, amor disculpa no poder darte un viaje de bodas como toda novia

\- Terry, mi mejor regalo eres tu, estar contigo sin importar donde

\- Te amo pecosa

\- Te amo engreído


	20. Chapter 20

Sus ojos verdes miraban tímidamente a aquel que ahora era su esposo mientras este se levantaba de la cama totalmente desnudo, su ancha y bien trabajada espalda hizo que ella se sonrojara al ver rastros de sus uñas en el. No podía creer que ella hubo sido la causante de aquellas marcas en la espalda de su esposo… Sabía que las emociones antes vividas fueron fuertes, pero jamás se imaginó que ella le causaría daños a su esposo.

Aún con la sabana como escudo, la subió mucho más hasta tacar su boca con ella, ya que escenas de la anterior noche comenzaron a cruzar por su mente; _¿Cómo pasó todo aquello? ¿Por qué aún sentía aquellas sensaciones en su vientre?_ – Pensaba cuando se dio cuenta que Terry le miraba fijamente con las manos en sus pecho.

\- Espero ser yo el dueño de tus pensamiento… - Dijo el joven mientras de forma felina se acercaba a su esposa sin dejar de mirala.

\- Mmmm… No sé… Quizás… - Dijo ella de forma muy sensual logrando que el joven comenzará a subir en busca de los rosados labios de su esposa

\- Vamos Candy ¿Dime en que o quien piensas?… - susurró mientras besaba su cuello y oído

\- Terry…

\- ¡Dímelo! Dime quien es el dueño de tus pensamientos, quien ocupa toda tu mente… - Seguía besándola, acariciándola, buscando una respuesta entre la cortada respiración de su mujer

\- Tu, Terry… Ahhh… ¡Sólo tu! – Dijo ella entre suaves gemidos

\- Dime que eres mía… Dímelo… Necesito escucharlo – Pidió él entre besos y caricias

\- Soy tuya Terry… Sola tuya… Terryyyy – Grito la mujer al sentir como se convertían en uno, un solo ser y un solo cuerpo. El dejó en ese momento dejar en el olvido todo el dolor, toda duda y todo mal recuerdo del pasado, su vida hubo cambiado y ya no estaría más sólo, ahora ella era su mitad, su familia, su mujer.

Un beso suave fue el cierre un de un noche y mañana de amor inolvidable para ambos jóvenes, él simplemente se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo mientras tomaba la suave y pequeña mano de su ahora esposa para bajar las escaleras de aquel enorme castillo y dirigirse a desayunar donde sus padres les esperaban para darle una calurosa despedida. Besó suavemente los nudillos de su mano y al llegar al último escalón, la miró fijamente a los ojos y simplemente pudo dejar caer de sus labios de forma suave las palabras que su alma necesita expresar:  
\- Te amo Candy

\- Y yo a ti Terry, te amo, desde siempre…

Continuaron su caminar por aquel pasillo, para ella era como si fuese la primera vez que le visitaba, estaban tan feliz que todo lo sentía nuevo, los colores de la decoración la veía con nuevos matices; matices que nunca antes hubo visto y que ahora simplemente le emocionaban el ver.

Al entrar al comedor el recién matrimonio pudo notar que ya sus padres se encontraban sentados esperando por ellos, sabían que era muy temprano, pero morían de la ansiedad de ver a sus hijos, como de ahora en adelante le llamaba Eleonor y Richard a ambos, felices y dichosos. Por su parte una pequeña duda estaba implantada en el corazón del ex duque quien aunque sabía de sobre manera que cualquier situación anterior su hijo simplemente la borraría, esperaba que esta no existiese.

Al entrar ellos se levantaron y se dirigieron a saludar cariñosamente a nuevo matrimonio, Eleonor abrazó a su hijo y luego se dirigió a hablar con Candy, quería saber que estaba bien y feliz, que ya no existía ninguna razón para la tristeza que antes cubría su corazón.

\- Hija, te ves feliz – Dijo la mujer mientras tomaba las manos de la joven y le miraba felizmente

\- Lo estoy Eleonor, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo – Dijo ella sonriente

\- ME alegro tanto por ti, por ustedes. Mi hijo es feliz nuevamente y te lo debo a ti. Gracias hija por darme el placer de verlo feliz y realizado como hombre

\- Eleonor gracias a ti, nunca tendré como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, en todo esto yo soy la ganadora, tengo al hombre de mi vida y sé que la felicidad que me espera junto a él será para siempre… Nunca tendré como pagarte…

\- Bueno hija… Yo si sé como puedes pagarme…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- De la forma en que toda buena suegra desea… Con muchos nietos, quiero una docena de minis Terry y Candy corriendo de un lado al otro.

\- Creo que no tanto como una docena; pero si varios…

\- Jajajaja, me conformo con 5

\- ¿Cinco?

\- Si, cinco…

\- Necesitaré muchas manos para ellos

\- Tendrás todas las niñeras y a mi para ayudarte..

\- Creo que me la pasaré los siguientes 10 años cambiando pañales

\- Eso espero hija… jajajaja

En el otro extremo del comedor Terry y su padre compartían un fraternal saludo y miradas hacia ambas damas…

\- Bueno hijo al parecer tu madre ya quiere nietos

\- ¿Y tu no?

\- Si por mi fuese ya Candy estuviera de más de un mes de encargo

\- ¿Padre?

\- No me vas a decir que no lo pensaste más de una vez

\- Sí, pero…

\- Pero nada… Si hubiese sido por mí ya tendría a Eleonor tejiendo pequeños zapatitos azules a mi primer nieto

\- ¿Estas seguro que será varón?

\- Todo primogénito Granchester es varón, ya lo verás… Y honestamente espero que sea pronto

\- Jajajaj, al parecer tu y madre ya quieres retirarse a cuidar nietos

\- Claro…. – El duque luego de un breve silencio, respiro hondo y decidió salir de aquello que tanto le molestaba- Terrence – Dijo haciendo que el joven duque le mirase y cambiará el semblante ya que su padre le llamaba de esta forma cuando se trataba de algo muy importante – Dijo, disculpa pero deseo… -

\- Neil mintió padre, el mintió – Dijo Terry adelantándose a aquello que su padre quería preguntarle; pero que no se atrevía. Richard tocó el hombre de su hijo y una sonrisa de esas que es características de los Granchester surgió en su rostro. Saber que nada empañaría la felicidad de su hijo le llenaba de mucha alegría

\- Bueno chicos vamos a desayunar que tienen un largo viaje – dijo Richard y todos prosiguieron a sentarse a la mesa.

Era aún temprano para ella, pero su noche fue la mejor de todas, increíblemente pasó de estar sola y sin ilusión en el plano amoroso, a tener ahora la alegría de saber que aquel que tanto amó desde los tiempos del colegio San Pablo ahora estaba a su lado. Volvió a abrasar su almohada y suavemente tocar sus labios al recordar que por primera vez sus labios fueron besados. Sabía que ya no era la jovencita de 15 años, que mucho hubo pasado antes de volver a verlo, pero ella siempre le fue fiel a su recuerdo, su memoria, su amor y ahora la vida le brindaba la oportunidad de estar nuevamente junto a su Stear.

Recordó como luego de que los novios se desaparecieron de la fiesta y los demás invitados comenzaron a marcharse, las manos agiles del joven tomaron la suyas haciendo que ella voltease a verle, sus oscuros ojos le mostraban todo el amor que el aún sentía por ella; mientras que ella aún no podía creer lo que vivía.

\- Patty… ¿Crees podamos hablar unos minutos? – Pregunto el joven mirándola fijamente a los ojos

\- Claro

Ella se dejó guiar por el joven hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín de Dulces Candy y dos bancas blancas que se perdían ante la belleza y blancura de chicas rosas, ese lugar él lo había descubierto temprano, ya que al llegar a aquel lugar y mientras esperaba al joven duque decidió husmear y conocer aquel fascinante lugar.

Sabía que necesitaría fuerzas para poder contar todo aquello que vivió y que aún le atormentaba en las noches. Por mucho tiempo estuvo perdido, sin nombre, sin pasado y sin ella. Pero siempre en su interior sentía la fuerza de un amor ya que en sus sueños podía ver aquella mujer sin rostro que él sabía amaba.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Patricia – Dijo él soltado la mano de la joven y haciendo seña para que se sentara

\- Sí – Dijo ella mientras se sentaba lentamente y le miraba. Aún estaba en shock ante la presencia de aquel hombre

\- Patricia, la vida me hada una segunda oportunidad y voy a vivirla al máximo. Espero que entiendas que cualquier cosas que yo haga es por que deseo ser feliz

\- Entiendo – Dijo ella al interpretando lo que el joven decía… -Me imagino que querrás volver a América y rehacer tu vida

\- Si, tengo que volver a América… Debo limpiar el nombre de los Ardley y volver a unir la familia. Ahora soy la cabeza de la familia, es mi deber velar por que mi apellido vuelva hacer el que era antes y sobre todo aclarar la muerte de mi tío abuelo Williams. Debo recuperar todo lo que nos han robado y George me ayudará a que nuestros negocios florezcan como antes.

La jovencita bajó la cabeza; la vida de él cambiaría y al parecer ella no sería parte de la misma. En los planes antes contado él no la mencionaba y eso le dolía, era volver a perderlo, volver a pasar por todo aquel dolor que le desgarró el alma. Una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla la cual limpió antes de que este se diese cuenta.

\- La lógica me dice que tener una relación contigo en este momento sería una decisión muy mala y poco acertada ante todo lo que me espera en América. Será como volver a la guerra, pero esta vez sin armas. Tendré excesivas tandas de trabajo y quizás tenga que viajar demasiado. No creo que una mujer pueda aguantar lo que me espera. – Dijo el joven dándole la espalda a la joven tratando de llenarse de valor para seguir hablando. – Luego de la guerra fui atrapado por el enemigo, recibí castigos que no se los deseo a ningún ser humano, se lo que es padecer hambre, vivir en la calle y ser menos que cualquier basura. – Continúo hablando el joven sin siquiera mirarla.

\- Los primeros meses mi vida será un desastre y si a ello le añades mi estado de salud mental y físico…

\- Yo… - Intentó hablar ella, pero las lagrimas no la dejaron. El la estaba alejando de su vida, él a quien aún amaba más que a ella misma la estaba alejando. Prefería sus negocios, el nombre de su familia y todo lo demás. Entonces entendió que él nunca le amó. Que sólo ella le amaba y que hubo perdido el tiempo llorando por quien no la quería. Sus lagrimas se intensificaron, entonces sintió como el tomaba su barbilla y le levantaba la cabeza.

\- Patty lo que me espera no será fácil. Lo que he vivido no lo ha sido, tengo muchas secuela de la guerra que aún están a flor de piel… Pero Patty si me aceptas y te atreves a compartir junto a mi todo lo que me espera, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi, que intentaré pasar el mayor tiempo que pueda junto a ti y que me esforzaré para ser mejor de quien soy…

\- Stear… Yo… - Dijo ella entre lagrimas y con la alegría de saber que el la quería junto a él

\- Patricia no tengo un anillo, no tengo dinero aún para comprarlo, pero si me aceptas te prometo que las cosas cambiarán y desde que pueda te haré mi esposa… Patty yo te amo – La joven comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente, intentó detenerse; pero era demasiado. Sus sentimientos, saberle vivo, tenerlo frente a ella y ahora escuchar de sus labios que la amaba…

\- Patty… No deseo perder más el tiempo... ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?


	21. Chapter 21

La luna alumbraba la noche mientras sólo se escuchaban sonidos característicos de ella; ella no podía creer lo que la vida le devolvía, su vida en poco tiempo se hubo convertido en un sueño hecho realidad. Estaba hoy junto aquel que desde la adolescencia se convirtió en el dueño de su corazón, aquel que tantas veces soñó con escucharlo decir un te quiero; pero que sin decirlo, ella sabía que la amaba y que al igual que ella estaban unidos por un lazo imposible de romper.

Fue por lo mismo que nunca pudo mirar a otro, nunca deseo a otro; ya que su corazón quedo cerrado en día que aquel dueño indiscutible del mismo desapareciera de su vida.

Cuantas noches tuvo que secar sus lagrimas susurrando un "Te amo"; sabiendo que jamás él lo escucharía, cuantas plegarias rogando por que ya no doliese más… Cuantos sueños rotos que hoy volvían a florecer como los narcisos en su temporada. ¿Quién le dio luz a mi vida un día y luego la lleno de sombras con su adiós, ahora volvía y la alumbraba como el sol de medio día?

Ella respiró profundamente, colocó sus manos en la cara de aquel que tanto amaba. Su mirada le decía tantas cosas que ella no podía expresar con sus labios. "¿Dónde han quedados aquellas tantas palabras que guardo en mi extenso diccionario?" fue un gracioso pensamiento que corrió por su mente al intentar responder aquella pregunta que tanto soñó…

\- Stear, yo… - Intentó decir la joven haciendo de todas sus fuerzas para responder aquello que sólo en sueños vivió tantas veces

\- Patty.. Entenderé si dejaste de amarme o si por mi condición no deseas, pero… - El joven no pudo terminar palabra ya que la joven colocó su dedo en los labios como seña de que hiciera silencio.

\- Stear, yo te amo… - Dijo ella mientras más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – Mi vida sin ti ha sido un pesadilla y hoy vivo un sueño al saberte vivo, de vuelta y pidiéndome que sea tu esposa. – Continúo ella mirándole directamente a los ojos – Mi más grande anhelo es ser tu esposa, yo deseo que donde tu vallas me lleves, que me hagas parte de tu vida, tus batallas, que sepas que cualquier adversidad yo estaré junto a ti… No me importa si tenemos que vivir en una cabaña o en una gran mansión yo sólo sé que donde tu estés quiero estar… - El la atrajo a su cuerpo, la sintió muy junto a el y se acercó a su oído para pedirle que le dijese aquello que moría por escuchar.

\- Patty dime, dime que quieres ser mi esposa, dime que no me olvidaste, dime que estaremos juntos toda la vida… Dime Patty… Dime al oído aquello que sólo yo deseo escuchar y por lo que la vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad… Dime que me amas, como yo a ti te amo…

\- Si Stear, te amo, sí quiero ser tu esposa…

El la apretó mucho más así, deseaba impregnarse de su olor, sentir toda su piel en aquel abraso que le confirmaba que la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad y que esta vez ella sería parte de ella. Suavemente se alejo de ella para luego adueñarse de sus labios y sellar de esta forma aquella promesa de amor y de unión eterna que se hacían.

Luego de tantos veces como años estuviesen separados entraron agarrados de las manos al catillo donde aún se encontraban despiertos George, Richard y Eleonor, los cuales al saber la noticias les felicitaron y brindaron junto a los novios la buena nueva de un futuro matrimonio y una promesa de amor eterno.

Eleonor estuvo fascinada al saber la historia de amor de Stear y Patty, vio en los jóvenes una luz que sólo la puede dar el amor y que ella sabía existía, pues era la misma que ambos, Richard y ella reflejaban al estar juntos.

Por su parte George le comento sobre lo ocurrido a Albert, como su muerte fue tramada para poder quitarle todas las propiedades y derechos sobre la fortuna de los Ardley. Le explicó como los Leagan se convirtieron en los creadores de miles de artimañas para que su familia terminará en la pobreza, del daño que le hicieron a Candy quitándole su licencia de enfermera y del acoso de Neal a esta.

\- Lo que no entiendo George es ¿Dónde estaba Archie? ¿Por qué dejó sola a Candy y a Albert? – Preguntó Stear mientras era servido por otro vaso de Whiskey de la mano de Richard. Por unos segundos George viajó al pasado y recordó tantos malos momentos que vivió junto a la familia a la cual aún hoy día le debía tanta lealtad.

\- El joven Cornwell se asustó ante la posibilidad de verse en la pobreza. La oferta de los Britten fue una excelente carta para lograr que este no lo pensase dos veces y tomara la decisión de dejar todo e irse con ellos. – Dijo el antigua asistente de William Albert.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? – Preguntó Patty curiosa al no saber nada de su antiguo cuñado

\- En Francia, se casó con la Señorita Annie hace ya varios años, tienen dos niños y él se encarga de parte de los negocios de la familia. – Respondió George sabiendo que no sería de agrado saber que el más joven de los Cornwell se hubo convertido en una marioneta de su suegro

\- No puedo creer lo que hizo, él siempre cuidó tanto de ella, mostró un amor a ella mayor que cualquiera de nosotros. Nunca me imaginé que a la primera la dejase sola – Dijo Stear recordando tantos momentos juntos a sus primo Anthony y su hermano… Luego junto a una jovencita de rubia cabella y alegre andar.

\- El dinero cambias las personas, y no solo tenerlo… También la falta de él. – Dijo Richard mientras se sentaba junto a Eleonor y tomaba su mano para colocarla sobre la de él.

\- Yo creo que no debemos juzgarlo sin antes saber su versión de los hechos. Sé que la miseria asusta, pero debemos darle el voto de la duda. – Dijo la rubia actriz mientras miraba fijamente a Richard de forma que solo ellos podían entender, era como si una burbuja les arropara y se hablaran un lenguaje que nadie más comprendería.

\- Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos a nuestra habitaciones, ya es tarde y mañana Terry y Candy parten de viaje. – Dijo Richard levantándose y ayudando a Eleonor a ponerse de pie.

Cada uno tomó su destino. Stear acompañó a Patty hasta su recamara y le dio las buenas noches con un suave beso y la promesa de un anillo en su dedo lo antes posible, luego despidiéndose se retiro y la dejo a ella detrás de la puerta suspirando ante el cambio que la vida le ofrecía y como desde ya era la mujer más feliz del mundo. La despedida de Stear al llamarla Señora Cornwell la hizo sentir que ya era una realidad su unión a este.

Ahora sus padre que tanto la querían obligar a casarse ya no la molestarían más, muchas fueron las veces que quisieron que ella entrara a un matrimonio sin amor, sólo por el que dirán y por mantener el estatus social y herederos en la familia. Nunca se preocuparon por preguntar que realmente ella quería, nunca la escuchaban… Y luego de la muerte de su abuela, ya nadie la hizo sentir importante, se sintió todo este tiempo realmente sola, sin familia, ni amigos y sin él…

Pero, ahora tendría un hogar, un esposo, hijos… Tendría su propia familia la cual cuidaría con todo. Nunca se vio así misma haciendo preparativos para una boda y menos una tan rápida, ya que Stear tenía que volver en un mes a América y el no quería dejarla, así que como parte de la nueva vida que comenzaba a partir de esta noche, también comenzaba sus preparativos para su boda, una simple, pero llena de todo el amor del mundo.

Eleonor se ofreció a ayudarle en todo, se sentía experta luego de haber realizado la de sus hijos y saber que en sus manos estaría una próxima le llenaba de alegría, poniendo su cabeza correr mil por horas.

Richard acompañó a Eleonor hasta la puerta de su habitación como era costumbre que lo hiciera el caballero, al llegar tomo la mano de ella y la llevó a su boca para besarla sin dejarla de mirar. Para él los ojos de ella representaban un mar del cual moría por hundirse. Deseaba que aquel beso le trasmitiera todo lo que sentía por ella, todo lo que ha había amado, y ese amor que aún conservaba en su pecho.

\- Buenas noches Richard – Dijo Eleonor sonrojada ante la mirada de él

\- Eleonor, ¿Has pensado en nosotros? – Dijo él aún con la mano de la actriz pegada a su cara

\- Si… - Dijo ella suavemente

\- ¿Si, lo has pensado? – Preguntó él sonriente y expectante de la respuesta

\- Si Richard, deseo pasar todo lo que me queda de vida junto a ti. Deseo mudarme a Inglaterra y amanecer junto a ti

\- Eleonor te amo – Dijo el ex duque acercándose a ella y besándola como deseaba hacerlo desde el primer momento en que la vio.


	22. Chapter 22

_No, no acepto..._ \- Fue la voz de su conciencia que gritó desesperada _\- No acepto seguir así; no aguanto más esta vida que llevo. Elegirte me ha costado tantas noches sin dormir y aunque no voy a negar que te amo, el precio ha sido demasiado grande. He perdido mi dignidad, mi norte, mi familia, mi origen._

 _Me siento como una vela sin rumbo y aunque se que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros, no dejo de pensar en todo y todos los que dejé atrás._

 _Especialmente a ella, que desde siempre fue importante en mi vida, ella que dio lo mejor de sí para nosotros. Si supieras lo que ha sido de mi, la vergüenza que tengo ante lo que hice. Como quisiera pedirte perdón, decirte que fui tonto, insensato y sobretodo egoísta._

 _Ahora que vivo está vida me pregunto todo el tiempo ¿si realmente hubo valido la pena? –_ Pensó aquel joven mirando a un punto inexistente en el horizonte.

Bajo los primeros rayos de luz del nuevo día un joven de cabellera castaño miraba el como el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el este, mientras sentía el vacío que diariamente acompañaba su corazón desde aquel día que decidió alejarse de todo lo que era su vida. Una suave lagrima besaba su mejilla mientras era besada por los rayos del sol que le hacían recordar el color de unos risos que antes fueron tan importante en su vida.

\- _Aún no olvido las lagrimas que corrían por tus ojos mientras hablábamos aquel día. Aún no..._

\- _¡Gatita!_ \- Esto último salió como un suspiro de sus labios sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azules le miraban y furiosos escucharon cuando mencionaba aquella que para ella estaba en el olvido.

Furiosa se acercó a él y sin más sólo respiro profundamente y prosiguió a decirle aquello que siempre le decía cuando el nombre de Candy salía a la luz.

\- Archie, ¿Aún sigues pensando en ella? – Grito la joven molesta

\- Annie – Dijo sorprendido volteándose para encontrarse con la miraba fría y molesta de su esposa.

\- Sigues pensando en ella, ¿Es que acaso yo no he sido suficiente mujer para lograr tu amor? Dime Archie, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

\- Annie no es lo que piensas

\- ¿Y que es lo que pienso según tu?, acaso no crees que me duele que tú que eres MI ESPOSO, sigas pensando en otra mujer. – Grito fuertemente la mujer sin importar que su familia o servidumbre escuchara

\- Yo no pienso en ella como mujer. Entiende que me dolió la forma en que la dejamos.

\- Fue por el bien de nosotros, de ti y de mí, y sobre todo de tu HIJO... ¿O se te olvida que estaba embarazada y que fue necesario para que mis padres nos dieran apoyo?

\- Lo sé Annie, sé que lo hicimos por nuestro hijo... pero... Fueron tan duras las palabras que empleaste. ¿No tenias que haberla herido de esa forma?

\- Archie... tienes que olvidar y olvidarla. Soy tu UNICA FAMILIA, lo único que tienes junto a nuestro hijo. Recuerda sin mi NO ERES NADIE. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos de forma sarcástica y prepotente

\- No creas que se me olvida, me lo recuerdas cada día... No sabes como lamento ser parte de esta cómica

\- ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO? – Grito la joven furiosa..

\- Si no fuera por mi hijo...

\- ¿Qué? Dime Archie, ¿Qué quieres decirme?... – Dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos sabiendo lo que ella tanto temía que el diría

\- Sabes muy bien que por mi hijo es que sigo aquí aguantando tus humillaciones y la de tus padres. Sé que ahora mismo soy un DON Nadie, que no tengo familia y mucho menos dinero... Pero recuerda Annie, todo tiene un límite y el mío está por llegar.

\- Atrévete a dejarme...

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Dime?

\- Jamás volverás a ver a tu hijo – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos sabiendo que con esto tenía las cartas ganadas y que él por su hijo haría lo que fuera necesario, hasta seguir siendo el títere de los Brittens.

El no dijo nada, se volteó a ver el sol salir y dejar que su rabia y amargura fuesen trabadas como lo hubo hecho antes con su orgullo. Como tantas veces antes, como siempre desde que hubo tomado ese barco hacía Francia. Estaba cansado de tantos pleitos, de no ser entendido por ella. El sabía que el amor que sentía por aquella de ojos verdes era filiar, amor de primos, hacía ya mucho tiempo que dejó de verla como mujer, desde que entendió que ella estaba enamorada de aquel aristócrata que él tanto odiaba.

No; no era verdad... El no lo odiaba, la verdad era que lo envidiaba, el pudo lograr lo que lo demás no pudieron... Enamórala, hacer que los verdes lagunas brillaran con tan sólo pensar en Terrence... Y aunque le dolió en principio, luego fue feliz por ella. Ella merecía ser feliz; sin embargo con aquella trágica ruptura lo odió, tanto que si lo hubiese tenido al frente le hubiese partido la nariz en 50 pedazos.

La vio sufrir, llorar, enfermarse y luego como siempre, con la fuerza que nadie más poseía la vio volver a levantarse y regresar a su habitual vida, aunque el sabia que ella moría por dentro por la falta de Terrence.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿A caso no te importa no volver a ver a tu hijo? – Grito la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- Sabes que amo a mi hijo como a nada en este mundo. No Annie, como siempre ganas... - Dijo él sin voltear a mirarla

\- Archie... Yo...

\- Déjame sólo Annie... Por favor – Dijo el joven con la cabeza cabizbaja

\- Archie...

\- Vete, por favor, no me quites el poco de dignidad que me queda... Déjame al menos en este momento ser hombre... - Susurro el joven mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

\- Perdóname Archie, perdóname... - Fue el grito de lamento de ella mientras se arrojaba a sus rodillas, le abrazabas sus pies, mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – No te quiero perder Archie...

\- No te das cuenta que tu misma estas apagando el poco amor que siento por ti... Que tu misma estás creando un infierno en esta casa. – dijo él sin moverse, sin mirarla y menos tocarla. Estaba cansado de lo mismo, estaba agotado y la verdad ya no tenia deseos de continuar

\- Perdóname mi amor

\- Annie estoy cansado... Cansado de lo mismo, cansado de los pleitos, gritos y tus celos por ella...

\- Tu la amabas, sé que la amabas... - Grito fuertemente ella – y si estás conmigo es por que me embaracé de ti... - Dijo ella aún llorando

\- No debí caer en aquel juego...

\- No, no digas eso, tu sabes que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por amor...

\- ¿Por amor Annie? ¿Acaso por amor se humilla a alguien que fue como una hermana para ti? ¿Por amor le destrozaste el corazón con todo lo que le dijiste? ¿Por amor me humillas y me haces la vida imposible?... No entiendo tu clase de amor...

\- No quiero perderte... Desde siempre ella fue el centro de tu atención y yo estuve en un segundo plano... Tanto la amaste que aceptaste estar conmigo cuando ella te lo pidió... ¿acaso no crees que me dolió que por ella me miraste? ¿Qué por que ella te lo pidió tu me pediste ser tu novia? Duele saber que por ella es que estamos juntos...

\- Entonces más debiste agradecerle, no tratarla como lo hiciste...

\- Yo, yo sabía que la amabas y que siempre ella sería un impedimento en nuestra relación

\- Estas equivocada... Sí la amé, pero como familia, como la prima que siempre estuvo para ayudarnos. Entendí muy bien que su corazón tenía dueño y el mío comenzó a vibrar por ti... Pero...

\- ¿Pero? ... Dijo ella buscando sus ojos, temía escucharle decir que ya no la amaba...

\- Annie, estás matando mi amor por ti...

\- No Archie, no por favor... Nooo... - Dijo ella llorando desconsoladamente, sin poder parar...

Gracias por sus comentarios y por votar!


	23. Chapter 23

_\- No, no acepto…_ \- Fue la voz de su conciencia que gritó desesperada _\- No acepto seguir así; no aguanto más esta vida que llevo. Elegirte me ha costado tantas noches sin dormir y aunque no voy a negar que te amo, el precio ha sido demasiado grande. He perdido mi dignidad, mi norte, mi familia, mi origen._

 _Me siento como una vela sin rumbo y aunque se que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros, no dejo de pensar en todo y todos los que dejé atrás._

 _Especialmente a ella, que desde siempre fue importante en mi vida, ella que dio lo mejor de sí para nosotros. Si supieras lo que ha sido de mi, la vergüenza que tengo ante lo que hice. Como quisiera pedirte perdón, decirte que fui tonto, insensato y sobretodo egoísta._

 _Ahora que vivo está vida me pregunto todo el tiempo ¿si realmente hubo valido la pena? –_ Pensó aquel joven mirando a un punto inexistente en el horizonte.

Bajo los primeros rayos de luz del nuevo día un joven de cabellera castaño miraba el como el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el este, mientras sentía el vacío que diariamente acompañaba su corazón desde aquel día que decidió alejarse de todo lo que era su vida. Una suave lagrima besaba su mejilla mientras era besada por los rayos del sol que le hacían recordar el color de unos risos que antes fueron tan importante en su vida.

\- _Aún no olvido las lagrimas que corrían por tus ojos mientras hablábamos aquel día. Aún no…_

\- _¡Gatita!_ \- Esto último salió como un suspiro de sus labios sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azules le miraban y furiosos escucharon cuando mencionaba aquella que para ella estaba en el olvido.

Furiosa se acercó a él y sin más sólo respiro profundamente y prosiguió a decirle aquello que siempre le decía cuando el nombre de Candy salía a la luz.

\- Archie, ¿Aún sigues pensando en ella? – Grito la joven molesta

\- Annie – Dijo sorprendido volteándose para encontrarse con la miraba fría y molesta de su esposa.

\- Sigues pensando en ella, ¿Es que acaso yo no he sido suficiente mujer para lograr tu amor? Dime Archie, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

\- Annie no es lo que piensas

\- ¿Y que es lo que pienso según tu?, acaso no crees que me duele que tú que eres MI ESPOSO, sigas pensando en otra mujer. – Grito fuertemente la mujer sin importar que su familia o servidumbre escuchara

\- Yo no pienso en ella como mujer. Entiende que me dolió la forma en que la dejamos.

\- Fue por el bien de nosotros, de ti y de mí, y sobre todo de tu HIJO… ¿O se te olvida que estaba embarazada y que fue necesario para que mis padres nos dieran su apoyo?

\- Lo sé Annie, sé que lo hicimos por nuestro hijo… pero… Fueron tan duras las palabras que empleaste. ¿No tenias que haberla herido de esa forma?

\- Archie… tienes que olvidar y olvidarla. Soy tu UNICA FAMILIA, lo único que tienes junto a nuestro hijo. Recuerda sin mi NO ERES NADIE. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos de forma sarcástica y prepotente

\- No creas que se me olvida, me lo recuerdas cada día… No sabes como lamento ser parte de esta cómica

\- ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO? – Grito la joven furiosa..

\- Si no fuera por mi hijo…

\- ¿Qué? Dime Archie, ¿Qué quieres decirme?... – Dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos sabiendo lo que ella tanto temía que el diría

\- Sabes muy bien que por mi hijo es que sigo aquí aguantando tus humillaciones y la de tus padres. Sé que ahora mismo soy un DON Nadie, que no tengo familia y mucho menos dinero… Pero recuerda Annie, todo tiene un límite y el mío está por llegar.

\- Atrévete a dejarme…

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Dime?

\- Jamás volverás a ver a tu hijo – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos sabiendo que con esto tenía las cartas ganadas y que él por su hijo haría lo que fuera necesario, hasta seguir siendo el títere de los Brittens.

El no dijo nada, se volteó a ver el sol salir y dejar que su rabia y amargura fuesen trabadas como lo hubo hecho antes con su orgullo. Como tantas veces antes, como siempre desde que hubo tomado ese barco hacía Francia. Estaba cansado de tantos pleitos, de no ser entendido por ella. El sabía que el amor que sentía por aquella de ojos verdes era filiar, amor de primos, hacía ya mucho tiempo que dejó de verla como mujer, desde que entendió que ella estaba enamorada de aquel aristócrata que él tanto odiaba.

No; no era verdad… El no lo odiaba, la verdad era que lo envidiaba, el pudo lograr lo que lo demás no pudieron… Enamórala, hacer que los verdes lagunas brillaran con tan sólo pensar en Terrence… Y aunque le dolió en principio, luego fue feliz por ella. Ella merecía ser feliz; sin embargo con aquella trágica ruptura lo odió, tanto que si lo hubiese tenido al frente le hubiese partido la nariz en 50 pedazos.

La vio sufrir, llorar, enfermarse y luego como siempre, con la fuerza que nadie más poseía la vio volver a levantarse y regresar a su habitual vida, aunque el sabia que ella moría por dentro por la falta de Terrence.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿A caso no te importa no volver a ver a tu hijo? – Grito la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- Sabes que amo a mi hijo como a nada en este mundo. No Annie, como siempre ganas… - Dijo él sin voltear a mirarla

\- Archie… Yo…

\- Déjame sólo Annie… Por favor – Dijo el joven con la cabeza cabizbaja

\- Archie…

\- Vete, por favor, no me quites el poco de dignidad que me queda… Déjame al menos en este momento ser hombre… - Susurro el joven mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

\- Perdóname Archie, perdóname… - Fue el grito de lamento de ella mientras se arrojaba a sus rodillas, le abrazabas sus pies, mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – No te quiero perder Archie…

\- No te das cuenta que tu misma estas apagando el poco amor que siento por ti… Que tu misma estás creando un infierno en esta casa. – dijo él sin moverse, sin mirarla y menos tocarla. Estaba cansado de lo mismo, estaba agotado y la verdad ya no tenia deseos de continuar

\- Perdóname mi amor

\- Annie estoy cansado… Cansado de lo mismo, cansado de los pleitos, gritos y tus celos por ella…

\- Tu la amabas, sé que la amabas… - Grito fuertemente ella – y si estás conmigo es por que me embaracé de ti… - Dijo ella aún llorando

\- No debí caer en aquel juego…

\- No, no digas eso, tu sabes que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por amor…

\- ¿Por amor Annie? ¿Acaso por amor se humilla a alguien que fue como una hermana para ti? ¿Por amor le destrozaste el corazón con todo lo que le dijiste? ¿Por amor me humillas y me haces la vida imposible?... No entiendo tu clase de amor…

\- No quiero perderte… Desde siempre ella fue el centro de tu atención y yo estuve en un segundo plano… Tanto la amaste que aceptaste estar conmigo cuando ella te lo pidió… ¿acaso no crees que me dolió que por ella me miraste? ¿Qué por que ella te lo pidió tu me pediste ser tu novia? Duele saber que por ella es que estamos juntos…

\- Entonces más debiste agradecerle, no tratarla como lo hiciste…

\- Yo, yo sabía que la amabas y que siempre ella sería un impedimento en nuestra relación

\- Estas equivocada… Sí la amé pero como familia, como la prima que siempre estuvo para ayudarnos. Entendí muy bien que su corazón tenía dueño y el mío comenzó a vibrar por ti… Pero…

\- ¿Pero? … Dijo ella buscando sus ojos, temía escucharle decir que ya no la amaba…

\- Annie, estás matando mi amor por ti…

\- No Archie, no por favor… Nooo… - Dijo ella llorando desconsoladamente, sin poder parar

Una suave y solitaria lagrima bajaba por sus mejillas color rosa, los recuerdos de años pasados ya no eran dolorosos, sino, que todo lo contrario, los revivía como si fuesen una película ajena a todo lo que hoy vivía; ya la soledad de tantos años no estaba, su agonía diaria por temer ser encontrada por Neil hubo desaparecido y la esperanza de un futuro junto al hombre que amaba le llenaba toda.

Sentía que todos sus recuerdos pasados eran de una historia que hoy tenia un final feliz, en el cual ella junto a su amado eran los protagonistas. En su interior dio mil gracias por todo lo que hoy vivía, junto a él quien le devolvió la vida y las esperanzas a su vacía existencia.

Se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana de aquel majestuoso hotel en la ciudad de Paris, la lujosa habitación se encontraba iluminada por sólo un quinqué sobre el tocador de la joven. Poca luz en toda aquella habitación, sin embargo en su interior brillaba un resplandeciente sol que alumbraba su vida. Estaba en este momento sola en espera de la llegada de su esposo, sin embargo a pesar de lo amplia de la misma, ella sentía que era arropada por tantos sentimientos que era imposible darles cabida en aquel lugar.

Suavemente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, el joven duque entró a ella cerrándola sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. La rubia seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que la miraban, aquellos mismo ojos que un 31 de diciembre sellaron en su corazón la palabra amor con fuego ardiente.

Poco a poco se acercó a ella, en un suave silencio, hasta llegar a estar tan cerca que su perfume de rosa le embriagaba el alma. Levantó su mano y acarició suavemente su pelo, haciendo que esta saliera de aquel mundo donde estuvo sumergida.

\- Espero ser la causa de esos pensamientos, Señora Granchester – Dijo él colocándolae frente a ella y besando suavemente su frente

\- No, no eres la causa… - Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara

\- ¿Ahhh no? – Se acercó a su oído haciéndola temblar

\- No, Terry no eres la causa, eres mi todo, desde que te conocí te convertiste en la única razón de mi vida, en mi alma gemela, en mi amor, en mi familia… -Le dijo mirándole a los ojos mientras lagrimas salían de sus verdes lagunas.

\- Tu… Tu eres todo eso y más para mí Candy… Mi vida sin ti fue tan gris, tan vacía y sola – El joven le dijo entre suaves besos, para luego ponerse de pie y llevarla a la cama para poder abrazarla a su antojo

La dejo sobre la cama y luego se levantó, destapó la botella de vino rojo que estaba sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor de aquel la recamara. Sirvió dos copas de vino y le pasó una a ella mientras de la otra bebía sin dejar de mirarla. Tomó en sus manos ambas copas y las colocó de vuelta a la mesa. Quería que este momento nada, ni nadie le interrumpieran.

El vino es mejor en tu boca  
te amo es más tierno en tu voz  
la noche en tu cuerpo es mas corta  
me estoy enfermando de amor.

\- Hoy solo quiero abrazarte como siempre desee, como lo soñé. – Respiro profundamente y luego continúo – Tu me enseñaste a ver la vida de otro color Candy, aprendí a ver la felicidad y a entender que un ser tan gris como yo podía tener colores – Le decía sin separar sus labios de los de ella.

\- Terry no digas eso, tu no eres así – Fueran las palabras de la duquesa mientras con su mano acariciaba las mejillas y el cabello de su esposo

\- Si, amor sí lo soy… Pero desde aquel día que te metiste en mi vida, todo cambió, mis sombras se convirtieron en arcoíris y mi tristeza en alegría

\- ¡Yo no me metí en tu vida! Tu eras un aburrido que necesitabas de una amiga y yo… - Respondió ella haciendo un leve puchero

\- Ves… Te metiste, ¿Alguna vez te dije que necesitaba de alguien?

\- No, pero yo…

\- Tu amor; siempre has sido y serás una pecosa entrometida – Dijo él acariciándole suavemente aquel cabello riso que tanto le gustaba.

quisiera caminar tu pelo  
quisiera hacer noche en tu piel  
pensar que fue todo un sueño  
después descubrirte otra vez.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así… Tengo un nombre – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, la verdad es que se moría por reír, pero no quería perder ante él

\- Y muy bonito, pero todos te llaman por tu nombre, yo sin embargo te llamo por aquello que vi por primera vez y que desde ese día supe que quería despertar y que lo primero que viese fueran tus bellas pecas.

\- ¿Tienes que dañar un hermoso momento con mis pecas? – Dijo ella haciendo un falso puchero

\- Es que para mi son hermosas, toda tu lo eres. Yo te amo desde antes de salir del San Pablo, yo te amo, mucho antes de aquella visita que hice a tu hogar de Poni para conocer más de ti – Ahora el le decía suavemente al oído con voz tan suave y varonil que hacia que cada poro de ella despertase – Yo estoy enfermo de amor y sólo tu eres la cura para que mi alma se sacie cada noche, cada día hasta lograr la paz que junto a ti encuentro.

y amarte como yo lo haría  
como un hombre a una mujer  
tenerte como cosa mía  
y no podérmelo creer  
tan mía, mía, mía, mía  
que eres parte de mi piel  
conocerte fue mi suerte  
amarte es un placer  
mujer.

Un apasionado beso se hizo protagonista de aquella escena de amor, donde ambos jóvenes se decían sin palabras todo aquello que sus corazones deseaban expresar. Ella sentía que iba a desfallecer al sentir todo el amor que su ahora esposo era capaz de brindarle y como este le llenaba cada parte de su ser con palabra sólo para ella.

Y amarte como yo lo haría  
como un hombre a una mujer  
tenerte como cosa mía  
y no podérmelo creer  
tan mía, mía, mía, mía  
que eres parte de mi piel  
conocerte fue mi suerte  
amarte es un placer  
mujer.

Las horas pasaron y Candy despertó, con sus manos buscó la presencia de su esposo, pero solo encontró la cama vacía, entonces cubriendo su cuerpo se puso levantó y al mirar hacia la misma ventana donde ella estuvo sentada antes de su llegada le vio. El volteo a escucharla y le extendió su mano para que ella fuse hasta él.

\- Que haces aquí amor – Dijo ella al sentir como los brazos del joven la presionaban

\- Pensando… - Dijo y volvió a mirar hacia afuera mientras caía la lluvia intense y la luna alumbraba la noche. – Sabes, muchas de las veces que vine a esta ciudad estaba sólo y de muy mal humor.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó ella luego de depositar un suave beso en su barbilla y colocar su cabeza en su pecho

\- Esta es una ciudad para enamorados, sin embargo, mi amor estaba lejos. Tu, estabas lejos y en ese instante te creía prohibida. Hoy son tan feliz Candy, que no puedo expresarlo con palabras, sólo puedo decirte que te amo y que deseo pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti

\- Yo también te amo Terry y deseo lo mismo.

\- Candy, mañana es un día muy importante, tenemos la fiesta y me he enterado que tu primo, el elegante asistirá

\- ¿Archie?

\- Sí, el elegante

\- El y su esposa la tímida son invitados a dicha fiesta

\- Entiendo… - Dijo ella quedándose pensativa por unos instantes

\- Su suegro desea presentármelo para que iniciemos relaciones de negocios. Hoy durante la reunión que tuve él, el señor Britten estuvo presente; me habló del elegante y de cómo juntos podríamos lograr quedarnos con el mercado de importaciones de caballos en ambos países.

\- ¿Y tú que piensas?

\- El no me pareció alguien de confianza para hacer negocios, sin embargo sus ideas son buenas, pero prefiero hablar con el elegante, siempre desde el colegio San Pablo, él tenía el don para los negocios y sé que siendo un Andley su comportamiento sería diferente. Sin embargo Candy, quiero que sepas que en el momento en que me digas que te molesta o que simplemente no quieres que tengamos ningún tipo de relación con ellos, yo no lo pensaré dos veces y doy por cerrado cualquier acuerdo futuro entra ambos.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Aunque el acuerdo fuese a dejare riquezas?

\- Haría eso y más mi pequeña pecosa, al parecer aún no entiendes que mi mayor riqueza lo eres tu…

\- Te amo engreído…

\- Y yo más mi pecosa

Nunca utilzo canciones, pero esta es una de mis favoritas y creo que vá excelentemente bien con el sentir de Terry...

Buenos chicas he vuelto a terminar todas... Espero les guste... Gracias por los comentarios...


	24. Chapter 24

Sus piernas estaban cruzadas elegantemente y sobre ellas una de sus manos tocaban la cara tela de aquel pantalón, el cual era uno de los muchos gustos que ostentaba debido a la clase socioeconómica la cual poseía. Gustos como ese era lo que le daba momentos de relajación, y no sólo el pantalón, o las cosas caras que se compraba para llenar el vacío que tenia en su vida, sino aquellos licores que podía degustar sin importar la presencia de quien fuese.

En su otra mano un vaso de hielo lleno de aquel líquido amarillo que tanto disfrutaba tomar cada vez que estaban reunidos en aquel estudio. Lugar que para el se convirtió en un espacio de relajamiento y de compartir con su familia. Familia que muy a pesar de lo que fuesen y de cómo le tratasen eran los únicos que tenía en estos momentos de su vida.

Levantó su vaso y reflejó su mirada en los trozos de hielo mientras jugaban con ellos. El amarillo le acordaba tanto el agua de aquel lago en el que compartió junto a aquellos que fueron tan importante en su vida. Sentimientos de un pasado y una vida ya no existente le llenaban de nostalgias. Cómo ponerle fin a esos recuerdos de infancia cuando ellos eran los que le ayudaban en esa vida tan vacía que llevaba a diario. Nunca se imaginó verse casado y vivir lo que hoy vivía; siempre se imagino vivir feliz junto a aquella familia que hubo desaparecido, junto a su hermano ya muerto y aquella que una vez fue la dueña de su amor y luego se convirtió en su familia.

– Candy – Fue el nombre que rodo por su mente mientras recordaba los amarillos bucles de la joven en aquel vaso que disfrutaba.

 _"_ _No miento que en un principio al igual que los demás me enamoré de ella, pero ella nunca fue para mi. En un comienzo fue Anthony, luego Terry y por fin cuando estaba libre de cualquier otro, simplemente fue muy tarde ya Annie estaba sembrada en mi corazón y no podía dejarla."_ Pensó mientras uno y otro pensamiento del pasado continuaban latente en si corazón – " _Stear, si me vieras ahora, estarías tan decepcionado… Hermano no sabes el daño que me hizo tu muerte, perderte fue tan doloroso para mi… Y aún hoy lloro en silencio tu perdida como si fuese ayer"_

Una suave voz le sacó de sus pensamiento al volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que no estaba solo, a su derecha aquel hombre que siempre le trataba como si fuese un empleado más, sin voz ni voto a nada. Siempre tenía que hacer y acatar sus órdenes les gustasen o no. Fueran correctas o no y peor aún; aunque estuviesen fuera de sus integridad debía de cumplir con lo que este pidiera, por el simple hecho de que le debía demasiado al haberlo aceptado luego de la caída de su familia y del embarazo de Annie.

Y aunque nunca le hecho la culpa a Annie, el sabía que aquel embarazo fue premeditado por ella, que hombre en sus cincos sentidos no se aprovecharía de estar a solas con su prometida y esta en bata de cama. Y sí bien intentó ponerse fuerte ante aquello, sus deseos fueron mayores y termino haciéndola suya mucho antes de tener fecha establecida para casarse. Pero a pesar de todo no se sentía mal ni menos culpable, amaba a su esposa y sabía que ella a él también y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para poder sacarla de debajo de las alas de sus padres y poder tener el matrimonio que siempre soñó junto a ella.

Su suegro siempre le miraba de forma despectiva aunque nunca le dijese. El señor Britter en estos años, nunca le hubo demostrado que apreciaba el arduo trabajo que hacía. La señora Britter era sin dudas algunas peor, siempre le recordaba lo que ellos habían hecho por el cuando le recibieron y le dieron lo mejor que podía el aspirar.

Esta siempre le reprochaba, le miraba y le recordaba a diario lo que hubo pasado unos años atrás. Ella era en parte culpable de que su relación con su esposa fuese el caos que era realmente. Su esposa por su falta de carácter ante sus padres se hubo convertido en un títere de ellos. Al igual que a él, ella especialmente, que la hubo adoptado y que le debía mucho a sus padres.

\- Disculpen  
\- Despierta Archie, siempre estás en el aire, ¿Cómo piensas ser un gran hombre de negocios si te mantiene en las nubes?  
\- es que... - quiso hablar el joven un poco vergonzoso al estar envuelto en sus pensamientos  
\- Papá deja a Archie tranquilo - Dijo Annie tratando de menguar la situación, por que aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ante su esposo, sus padres siempre lo trataban mal. No le perdonaban que el la hubo embarazado antes del matrimonio. La vergüenza para la mamá fue muy grande al nacer el bebe y que los comentarios se esparcieran entre sus notables amistades  
\- Hija tu esposo debe despertar  
\- Como le ibas diciendo, esta mañana tuve la oportunidad de entrevistarme con el Duque de Granchester. - Comento el señor Britter, mientras hacía una pequeña pausa recordando lo sucedió

\- Estuvimos conversando y estoy seguro que podríamos llegar hacer buenos negocios juntos...  
\- ¿El Duque de Granchester? ¿El papá de Terrence?  
\- No, Terrence Granchester es el actual Duque, su padre se retiró hace unos años. El lleva los negocios, el ducado y parlamento. Es un joven con los pies sobre la tierra... No como otros  
\- Papaaaa  
\- Como decía, el duque estará mañana en la fiesta de la embajada inglesa junto a su esposa...  
\- ¿Terrence se caso? – Grito Archie al escuchar aquella noticia de su antiguo rival  
\- Si, tengo entendido que con una rica heredera. Dicen que es hermosa, digna de ser la duquesa de Granchester

\- Terry se casó – Dijo Annie en un susurro – No puedo creerlo, el estaba muy enamorado de

\- De Candy – Terminó la frase Archie

\- Me imaginaba que ya lo conocían… - Dijo el padre de Annie – Es por eso que deseo que mañana en la fiesta estén, digamos más cortes con ellos que los demás – Termino diciendo el hombre mientras tomaba su puro y lo colocaba en sus labios

Sin embargo de los labios de Archie no salió palabra alguna, sus pensamientos volaron a aquellos años cuando conoció a Terry, como desde el primer momento supo que él sería su rival y como vio sufrir a su prima por él. – _Hasta él se casó, hizo su vida igual que yo y se olvidó de ella, ella que lo amaba con todo y como a nadie, ni siquiera a Anthony ella amó de la forma en que lo hizo con él. Pero al igual que yo, también la dejó en el pasado" –_ Pensó Archie

\- Padre, la relación entre el ahora duque de Granchester y Archie nunca fue muy cordial que digamos..

\- ¿Aja y eso por qué? Si tu marido bien sabe que en el mundo de los negocios las relaciones es lo más importante

\- El y Terry… Estaban enamorados de la misma mujer – Dijo la joven bajando la mirada al piso

\- ¿El duque de Granchester estuvo enamorado de ti hija? Esto es emocionante hija… - Grito la madre de la joven muy contenta

\- No, madre, el duque nunca se ha fijado en mí – Dijo la joven mirando a los ojos a su esposo

\- No comprendo hija… - susurró la mujer mirando intrigada a su hija

\- Tanto Archie como Terry, ahora actual duque de Granchester estaban, ambos enamorados de la misma mujer, de Candy..

\- ¿Qué? De esa… Pero ¿Cómo es posible que tu Archie? – Dijo la mujer mirando ahora a su yerno

\- Señora… Yo…

\- Madre, eso es pasado… Archie se enamoró de mi y me ha demostrado con hechos el amor que siente por mí – Archie miró su esposa, no la entendía, solos era una mujer tan diferente, pero en el momento en que estaban frente a los demás siempre quería aparentar el matrimonio perfecto, la esposa perfecta, la madre perfecta y sobre todo la anegada mujer que daba todo por él.  
Pero hasta que grande podría ella amarlo realmente, o todo era simplemente una falsa para no quedar mal ante aquella sociedad

\- El punto aquí – interrumpió el señor Britter – Es que mañana estaremos junto a los Duques de Granchester y necesito Archibal que estés todo el tiempo cerca de él, que le demuestres que el pasado quedó atrás y que tu mayor deseo es de que trabajemos juntos. – Hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de su yerno y mirándole fijamente continuo - La verdad me importa un bledo lo que sucedió entre ustedes por culpa de la alocada de tu prima, lo que me interesa es que mañana el duque se lleve la mejor imagen de nosotros de que comencemos a trabajar con él ¿Quedo entendido en lo que deseo que hagas o tengo que escribírtelo?

\- Si señor, está muy claro – Dijo el joven levantándose de su asiento y retirando de aquel lugar que comenzaba asfixiarle.

\- Padre ¿Es que acaso no ves lo que haces? – Grito Annie - Le estas pidiendo a Archie que…

\- ¡Que nada! El debe dar gracias por estar viviendo con nosotros y sobre todo el lugar que le doy en mi casa, mi mesa y en mi familia. – Dijo el hombre con tono fuerte a su hija - Bastante tengo con tenerlo aquí en mi casa, debería de dar gracias por todo lo que hago por el y lo poco que le pido a cambio.

\- ¿Poco padre? Lo has humillado, lo has marginado en su profesión y a eso llamas poco

\- Annie no le grites a tu padre

\- Disculpe padre, pero es que a veces ustedes se olvidan que es mi esposo no un empleado más

 _El jardín se encontraba en completa oscuridad, solo el reflejo de la luz de la luna iluminaba aquel lugar que se hubo convertido en su santuario nocturno, cuando muchas de las noches no podía soportar los pleitos con su esposa, las quejas de sus suegros y el enorme cargo de conciencia._

 _"_ _Salí a caminar no quería estar más en aquel lugar tan vacío para mí. Terrence Granchester ¿Hasta tu te olvídate de ella? ¿Qué hemos hecho? Todos, absolutamente todos la olvidamos y la dejamos a su suerte. Yo… Yo menos que nadie te condeno, yo soy su familia y la dejé… Fue demasiado para mi, todo; la perdida de nuestro dinero, la muerte del tío abuela, la muerte de la tía… Stear, tu perdida ha sido la más dura de todas, me dejaste sin siquiera poder decirte que te amaba hermano._

 _Mañana nos encontraremos luego de tanto tiempo Terry y la verdad que no sé si realmente deseo este encuentro, verte es volver a recordar tantas cosas y sobre todo pretender que ahora deseo tu amistad cuando ambos sabemos que no es así… Mañana.. Mañana será un mejor día.."_

Hola chicas… Gracias por sus comentarios


	25. Chapter 25

El sol como todas las mañanas se imponía con su luz en el cielo y aunque la gruesa cortina cubría los enormes ventanales de aquella lujosa, habitación un rayo de luz tocó sus ojo haciendo que este despertara de aquel profundo sueño.

Abrió sus verdiazules ojos y miró el reloj de pared que marcaba las 10:00 de la mañana; era la primera vez en su vida que dormía tan tarde. Desde pequeño sufrió de pesadillas luego de la separación de su madre, la adolescencia fue aún peor pues sus pensamientos, la falta de amor y la soledad en la que vivía no le permitían dormir y luego la conoció a ella y sus noches se comenzaron a llenar en pensamientos para ella, en sueños donde ella era la protagonista, pero cuando imaginó que sería feliz junto a la única mujer que había amado, sucede aquella tragedia que los separa. Sin embargo hoy; aún en la cama y con uno de sus brazos adormecido ante el peso de la dueña de aquella hermosa cabellera que desde que la vio supo deseaba tocar.

Recordaba cómo su rebelde y riso cabellos se movían con cada paso que ella daba; siempre deseó poder tocarlos y jugar con sus rizos. Hoy en la semi oscuridad de aquella elegante habitación se encontraba junto al amor de su vida, su moca pecosa, su tarzan pecoso; sabía que ella detestaba ser llamada así, pero era su forma inocente de atraer su atención.

El siempre deseaba que ella le mirase, en la escuela siempre se encontraba buscando aquellas hermosas esmeraldas. Todos, incluyendo sus profesores notaron el cambio que el comenzó a dar al ver que el joven; el futuro duque visitaba la capilla y las aulas de aquel plantel escolar luego que la conoció.

Ahora ambos desnudos cubrían sólo algunas partes de su cuerpo con una fina sábana blanca mientras que toda la demás decoración de la cama se encontraba tirada en el piso debido a una muy agitada noche de amor, donde más de una vez se conjuraron el verbo amar en todas sus dimensiones. El joven miró a su mujer, su nívea piel, sus rizos, sus largas pestañas y esas pecas que a pesar de todo aún seguían en su nariz. Miró cómo la luz del sol acariciaba su desnudo cuerpo, mismo que besó, tocó y amo toda la noche y que moría por volver a hacerlo.

Terry seguía deslumbrado ante el cuerpo de su ahora esposa, no hacía movimiento alguno solo dejaba que sus ojos la recorrieron como siempre deseo. Entonces ella en un simple movimiento quitó su pierna y brazo de sobre él y se colocó acostada sobre su espalda aún con su cabeza hacia él. El aprovecho y miró de arriba a abajo a la mujer desnuda. Se deleitó ante aquellos hermosos senos, nunca imagino que ella terminaría teniendo los senos más hermosos que jamás hubo visto. Continuó su recorrido parando su mirada en aquel blanco y plano vientre deseando con todo sus ansias que estuviese en este momento lleno de un hijo. Un hijo del fruto del amor de ambos; un hijo que representaría para él todo el amor que lleva en su pecho.

\- Espero que hayas visto todo lo que querías ver esposo mío - Dijo Candy sin siquiera abrir sus ojos y con una risa pícara

\- Mmmm estabas despierta tramposa- fueron las palabras de Terry mientras se colocaba sobre su mujer y comenzaba a besarle el cuello

\- Sigo dormida… mmm … Soñando contigo… ahhh

\- ¿Quieres que te lleves a las estrellas? - Dijo el joven entre besos

Candy no pudo responder, los besos de su esposo la llenaron de placer y demostraron una vez más que él era capaz de convertir una vida vacía en luz, borrar sus sombras y hacerla sentir aquello que nunca antes hubo sentido. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían hecho el amor. Mientras más lo hacían más necesidad tenían el uno del otro; Terry se encontraba admirado con la facilidad en que su inexperta esposa le seguía el ritmo logrando satisfacerlo en todo el sentido de la palabra; pasaban de las 4 de la tarde cuando decidieron comenzar a prepararse para el evento de la noche: donde ella sabia vería nuevamente a aquellos que un día le abandonaron y la dejaron en el olvido.

Luego de más una hora y gracias a la ayuda de una joven doncella francesa, Candy se encontraba lista esperando a su esposo quien hubo bajado a enviar un telegrama al castillo Granchester; la nueva duquesa llevaba un vestido azul, color característico de los Granchester, con bordados dorados en la parte superior del vestido, los cuales bajaban hasta el lado derecho del mismo, el escote en forma de corazón dejaba ver un mínimo del inicio de sus montes. La parte superior se ceñía a su cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel para luego dar paso a una elegante falda suelta con una cola de dos pies de largo la cual estaba bordada en dorado. De un lado a otro de dicho vestido colgaba la banda característica de ser la Duquesa de Granchester.

Su peinado era un elegante moño recogido en dejando suelto varios de sus dorados risos, y en su delgado y largo cuello, un collar de Zafiros y oro que combinaba muy elegantemente con su vestido y accesorios de la noche. Su maquillaje era simple, estaba compuesto por un tenue colorete y labial rosa, sus manos y brazos estaban vestidos por unos guantes dorados que se confundían suavemente con tu piel y en sus manos un pequeño bolso del mismo color de su vestido.

El joven duque entró a la habitación que compartía con su esposa y desde lejos contempló a su mujer, era simplemente bella, su hermosura no tenia comparación alguna y saberla suya era lo mejor de todo. Ahora no sólo era la duquesa de Granchester, sino que su esposa y quien sabe si ya la futura madre de sus hijos. Mientras la miraba la imaginó llevando en su vientre vida; deseaba tanto tener un hijo de ella, un pedacito de ambos…

\- Esta noche sufriré ante la mirada de todos aquellos que se deleiten con la mujer más bella que existe en el mundo

\- ¿A sí… Y quién es esa? – El joven se acercó a su esposa, tomó su mano enguantada y la beso suavemente sin dejarla de mirar

\- Tu… Esposa mía… Eres la mujer más bella que existe – Fueron las palabras de admiración del joven duque

\- Lo dices por que me quieres – Dijo ella mientras se levanta suavemente y se acerca más a su esposo

\- No, no te quiero, yo te amo… - Dijo él suavemente haciendo que ella sonriera y que sus ojos brillaran mucho más - Si no tuviésemos que asistir te juro nos quedaríamos toda la noche juntos

\- Pero…

\- Pero tenemos que asistir, sin embargo esta noche eres toda mía…

\- Soy todo tuya desde el día que te conocí – Le susurró al oído la joven

\- Lo sé… - Dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado

\- Engreído…

\- Pecosa, amo tus pecas… - Le dijo tocando su nariz – Esta noche no quiero que bailes con nadie, que te alejes de mi… Te quiero siempre cerca de mi…

\- ¿Celos? – Le dijo ella muy sonriente

\- Si, de todos; así que evitemos un mal momento… Creo que ya me conoces

\- Si celoso, mocoso, engreído esposo mío…

\- Candy – Dijo él haciendo una leve pausa y cambiando aquel ambiente sensual a uno un poco más serio - ¿Sabes que tu primo y sus familiares estarán?

\- Si lo sé, es algo que me tiene un poco intranquila, si bien sé las razones por las cuales Archie me dejo sola, la forma en la que lo hicieron no fue la mejor - Dijo ella triste al recordar aquel episodio de su vida

\- Lo sé, esta noche será como tu desees… Yo no haré ningún tipo de negocios con ellos si eso te trae alguna molestia

\- Gracias por tus consideraciones… Pero… No; no voy a impedir que hagas negocios con nadie por cosas mías

\- Tus cosas son tan mías como las mías son tuyas

\- Gracias… Lo sé… Pero… Yo Terry no quiero que pierdas dinero o dejes de hacer cualquier negocio por mi culpa

\- Candy, el hacer este negocio no es prioridad para mi, yo no dependo de ellos para seguir y lograr lo que quiero, más sin embargo para ello sería muy exitoso si lograran asociase conmigo, con respecto al señor Britter no tengo ninguna confianza en él, pero tu primo es diferente, él a pesar de ser arrogante, engreído y sobre todo creído…

\- ¿Te estás describiendo? – Pensó Candy

\- Sé que es de buenos sentimientos y que es una persona integra. Yo sólo quiero que sepas que lo que tu sientes, yo siento, yo haré hasta lo imposible por que nada te moleste – Ella subió su mano a la cara de su esposo, le miró con mucho amor y sonrió

\- ¿Sabes… No sé que hice en esta vida para tener un esposo tan bueno como tu?

El ambiente en aquel salón era muy festivo, la elegante del salón y de sus invitados daban a resaltar que todos los allí presente pertenecían a un clase social muy elevada en aquella época. _– Desde que legamos me sentí impaciente, sabía que pronto vería a Archie, la verdad no sabía como actuar. ¿Debería ignorarlo? ¿Perdonarlo? Se que si yo fuese Eliza ahora lo humillaría como me lo hicieron a mi, pero yo no soy ella, y muchos menos podría ignorarlo. -_ Fue el pensamiento de la joven duquesa mientras entraba a dicho salón y era introducida a todas aquellas personas que buscaban conocerla y congraciarse con ella.

Más de 20 minutos pasaron y los jóvenes duques ahora se encontraban hablando con el embajador de su Inglaterra, su esposa y otros políticos de aquel país que buscaban la forma de asociarse con la nueva pareja y de esta forma incrementar sus posesiones económicas. Para estos momentos Candy ya se hubo relajado de sus pensamientos sobre su primo, cuando un a voz muy conocida interrumpió a espalda de ambos.

Su corazón se detuvo, conocía la voz de su muy querido Archie, y sabía que el momento que había esperado desde temprano hubo llegado. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo actuar ante él?

\- Buenas noches – Dijo el joven Cornwell – Terry que conocía de sobra a su esposa le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo y luego el joven duque procedió a voltearse

\- Buenas noches señores Conrwell, señores Britter- Fue el seco saludo de Terry

\- Duque, este es mi yerno, el señor Archivald Cornwell, según me cuenta ustedes estudiaron en la misma escuela

\- Así es… Tuvimos intereses en común… Señora Cornwell nos volvemos a ver

\- Si duque, mucho tiempo…

\- Bastante, diría yo.

\- Supimos que se ha casado duque con una muy rica heredera – Fue la pregunta de Annie, ante la misma Terry sólo deseó que su joven esposa estuviese lista para enfrentarlos

\- Así es, hace apena unos días que me he desposado – Respondió él sin inmutarse ante la forma en que ella le miraba. Sabía muy bien que los tres recordaban a Candy, sabía muy bien la forma en que la trataron, pero el no era quien para tomar justicia en sus manos, debía dejar que ella, su esposa decidiese que era lo mejor.

\- ¿Y dónde está su esposa? No me diga que la ha dejado en casa – Preguntó la señora Britter un poco picara y mirando detenidamente las facciones de este joven al cuál desde ya admiraba por su elegancia, porte varonil y su dinero… Terry vió en la mirada de la mayor de las Britter una mirada muy conocida para él y se llenó de asco, entonces sintió que era momento de que su esposa apareciera y tomando por el brazo a aquella que durante todo momento estuvo de espalda la hizo girar y entonces la presentó.

\- Aquí está mi esposa, la duquesa de Granchester, Candice, pero creo que ya la conocen ¿O me equivoco?

Gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto... Le queda muy poco y ya quiero terminarla..


	26. Chapter 26

A pesar de que las luces se encontraban encendidas y que el ambiente era bien relajado, su corazón estaba negro y turbado ante todo lo que su vista ahora veía. Tiró todos los documentos a escritorio y se colocó de pie de una forma tan rápida demostrando la frustración y enojo que sentía…

\- Esto que me estas mostrando, no puede ser realidad – Fue el susurro de aquel hombre que no dejaba de mirar y que aunque intentó entender la situación seguía sin poder entender.

\- Sí lo es…

\- Pero…

\- Todo sucedió como le he contado señorito Cornwell – fueron las palabras de aquel fiel asistente al Stear

\- Toda mi familia presa de la pobreza sólo por que los Leagan hicieron de las suyas y engañaron al tío Albert. – Una solitaria lagrima rodó por sus mejillas al recordar a su familia, su hermano, su primo y aquel tío abuelo que no conoció mucho pero que siempre les apoyó.

\- Al no conseguir todo lo que querían con Albert – Volvió a hablar el asistente - le mandaron a asesinar y hurtaron un plan donde Neal, al saber que Candice era la única heredera de los Ardley, al verse desamparada, sola y en la total miseria aceptaría casarse con él y por ende él manejaría lo restante de la fortuna más el fideicomiso de la Señora Candice.

\- ¿Una vida a cambio de dinero? – El joven se volteó a mirar por el gran ventanal de aquel despacho del castillo de los Granchester, se sintió vació, sintió dolor y desesperación - Llegar al extremo de asesinar a Albert con tal de quedarse con la fortuna y hacer pasar a Candice por todo ello – Continúo Stear volviéndose a George y mirándole frente a frente

\- Hay más… - Sacó otro paquete de papeles de su folder y le pasó al joven, sabía que esto no le gustaría para nada.

\- ¿Más?

\- Si, ellos; los Leagan convencieron a los padres de la señora Annie a que se asociaran con ellos y de esta forma manipular la situación donde La joven Annie quedase embarazada de el Joven Archivald y con ello a obligarlo a dejar a Candice sola y mudarse a otro país

\- Mi hermano… - Dijo Stear sintiendo unas enormes ganas de buscar a su hermano - Me imagino lo que sintió al verse en dicha situación; George…

\- Es imaginable, sin dinero, apellido y con familia de camino… No tuvo otra opción

\- Querrás decir… - Refutó el inventor sentándose, colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entre ellos su cabeza para continuar hablando - No buscó otra opción, dirás… Se fue por la más fácil, la que le costaría menos esfuerzo. Dejó caer nuestro apellido, dejó sola a Candice, dejo que todo pasará…

\- Recuerde que su hermano era muy joven y sin experiencia. Creo que no debería juzgarlo tan drásticamente… Si bien cometió errores, créame que mis investigaciones sobre él dan a denotar el mal vivir y humillaciones que ha tenido que pasar en estos años. A mi entender ahora es momento de buscar soluciones

\- ¿Soluciones? No sé por donde comenzar George – fue la respuesta y de inmediato se colocó de pie a espera de guía para desde ya organizar todo lo que quedó atrás.

\- Comencemos por esto – Dijo el hombre sacando un telegrama de su bolsillo y pasándole al joven Stear…

\- Esto es una broma, no puede ser verdad – se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, miraba y miraba tratando de que aquello que le perturbaba su vista desapareciera pero seguía aún ahí. – ¿No es verdad? – Dijo por fin la pelinegra

\- ¿Candy? – Fue el susurro que salió de la boca de Archivald cuando la nueva duquesa de Granchester de mano de su esposo se colocó frente a ellos.

\- Señores Britters, Conrwells, permítanme que les presente a mi esposa la duquesa de Granchester Candice Granchester, pero… Creo que ya ustedes la conocen de antes. ¿No es así Archie, Annie?

\- Candy… ¿Estas aquí? - No podía moverse ni dejar de verla, allí estaba su prima, más bella que nunca y del brazo del hombre que ella siempre amó. Sintió felicidad de verla, pero al mismo tiempo dolor, él la había abandonado. La culpa y los remordimientos comenzaron a hacerse dueños de su interior

\- Buenas noches señores – Fue el seco saludo que le dio la pecosa a estos que antes le hirieron y abandonaron…

Candy les miró a todos, vio en Annie asombro y angustia, siguió su mirada hasta llegar a su primo. Al mirarse frente a frente este bajó la cabeza y dejo rodar sus lagrimas sin importar donde estaba ni quien le viese. El joven apretó sus puños y su respiración comenzó a pesarle.

\- Señora duquesa es un placer volver a verla – Dijo el señor Britter tratando de que el ambiente se mejorará, pero fue en vano, Candy no dejaba de ver con dolor as u primo y este solo seguía con su cabeza baja y con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. El mismo Terry se sintió muy mal, pues él en su tiempo también dejó a Candy por otra, tuvo que elegir y no fue feliz. Entendía su dolor, su culpa y el remordimiento que tenía.

\- Igualmente señores Britter…

\- Candy yo… - Intentó hablar Annie, pero no logró continuar al darse cuenta que Candy no le quitaba la vista a su esposo y que al igual que él lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos. Terrence a ver el estado de animo en que se encontraban le susurró algo a su esposa al oído y esta con una suave sonrisa y un gesto de amor le dio un si.

\- Archivald – El joven levantó la mirada al ver que Terrence le nombraba, sus ojos miel se encontraron con los del duque y entonces sacando su pañuelo se limpió el rostro. Entonces Terry tomó la mano de su esposa y se la hizo llegar a él. – Es necesario que Candy y tu tenga una plática. Quizás este no es el mejor lugar, pero si es necesario, vallan a la terraza y cuando terminen le estaremos esperando aquí –

Archie abrió los ojos ante aquel gesto, se imaginó que iban a reclamarle o algo peor, pero n, la bondad del duque de Granchester y Candy era demasiada como para hacer algo así. El joven Cornwell tomó la mano enguantada de su prima y olvidándose de todos la dirigió hacia la terraza de aquel lugar. Annie miró aquella escena y estaba lista para salir detrás de ellos cuando una fuerte mano le agarró por el brazo y la detuvo.

\- Creo que esa conversación es sólo de ellos – Le dijo Terrence un poco molesto al ver aquella mujer que tanto daño le hizo a su esposa

\- Pero… ¿Van a estar solos en la terraza?

\- ¿Acaso no confías en tu esposo?

\- Yo… Yo no confío en ella, él aún siente algo por ella – Dijo la joven tratando de crear algún sentimiento en el duque para que le soltara y dejara ir hasta Archie. Saberlo solo con Candy le molestaba a extremo y no quería ni imaginar lo que podría hacer…

\- Yo confío en mi esposa. No tengo ninguna duda sobre el amor de ella a mi. Sin embargo creo que usted, tímida… Debería ser menos asfixiante, no creo que su esposo le agrade que le haga una escena en este lugar.

\- Hija déjalos, son primos… - Fue la petición de su madre por miedo a que esta creara un escandalo y más hiciera algo a la duquesa.

\- Madre…

\- No, deja tus niñadas, creo que es mejor que hablemos de negocios duque en lo que ellos arreglan ese problemita ¿No cree?

\- Señor Britter, este no es el lugar para hablar de negocios y menos el momento indicado, si me permite voy a buscar algo de tomar. – Dijo el joven duque cortando la conversación con el ambicioso hombre, pero antes de salir se volvió a Annie y le dijo – Déjalos hablar, estaré al pendiente de ti… - Y se retiró a un lugar lejos de esa trio de víboras como les llamó desde ya, pero sin dejar de mirar a Annie

Caminaron despacio y al llegar a la terraza ella soltó su mano enguantada del joven, él estaba buscando palabras, palabras que pudieran expresar su inmenso arrepentimiento ante lo que hizo, palabras que le dieran a entender que ella era importante y que desde aquel día lamentaba lo que hizo y como ocurrieron las cosas.

\- Candy… ¿Perdóname? – Fue lo primero que salió de los labios del joven mientras la miraba a los ojos

\- Yo… Archie… -

\- No sabes lo que han sido estos años, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haber tomado este camino que se ha convertido en un cárcel para mi. Candice – Dijo y se puso de rodillas ante la joven – Perdóname, por favor, por lo que más quiera… - Y como si fuese un niño comenzó a llorar…

\- Archie, párate – Dijo Candy colocando sus manos en el rostro del joven para que le mirara a los ojos – Párate por favor – Este comenzó a levantarse y se puso frente a ella.

\- ¿Perdóname Candy? Quisiera encontrar las palabras que lograsen explicar como me siento, pero sólo sé que necesito tu perdón…

\- Archie, tu me dejaste sola, te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba…

\- Lo sé, todos estos años me he reprochado el haber sido tan débil – el joven se volteo al jardín, colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y continúo – Fui débil Candy, yo sólo pensé en mi, en mi hijo y en Annie, no pensé en ti, que te dejaba sola, que ya no estaba Albert para cuidarte. – Respiró fuerte, bajó sus manos y volteo a ella – Yo fui un egoísta… Eras mi única familia viva y te dejé… Sé que hice mal, que debí quedarme y luchar junto a ti, trabajar fuerte y mantener a mi familia como lo hace un verdadero hombre.

\- Cuando me dejaste tuve que mudarme de estado… Neal intentó violarme varias veces… - Dijo ella y el joven bajó nuevamente la cabeza y apretó sus puños con deseos de pegarle hasta dejar a Neal sin vida – Me obligaron a dejar mi título de enfermera, tuve que convertirme en un sirvienta y te juro que eso no me molesta, tu me conoces y sabes que no me molesta, pero las humillaciones que he pasado, la soledad que tuve hasta hace unos meses fue muy grande Archie… - Dijo entre lagrimas y llanto Candy para luego mirarlo detenidamente

\- Sé que hice muy mal Candy

\- Cuando murió mi madre, la señorita Ponny, estuve sola sin ti, cuando derribaron el hogar de Ponny y alejaron a la hermana María de mi vida estuve sola. Me dejaste sola Archie… Tu eras mi única familia y aunque no seamos de sangre tu sabes que eso para mi nunca ha importado…

\- Perdón… Tu eres mi prima, eres mi familia y sabes que te amo como amé a Anthony y a Stear…

\- No lo demostraste cuando me hablaste ese día – Recordó la joven

\- Estaba temeroso, no voy a excusarme pues debí hacer las cosas diferentes, pero me vi obligado a elegir mi hijo o tu… Las circunstancia no fueron las mejores y menos mi decisiones. Sé que debí elegir diferente, demostrar carácter y poner un algo a aquel chantaje que se me hizo, pero no supe como reaccionar, tuve miedo a que mi hijo pasara hambre – Respiro fuertemente, cerró los ojos y continúo dejando fluir todos sus sentimientos – Tuve miedo a la pobreza, pero hoy te aseguro que ni la peor de las pobreza es tan mala como las humillaciones que he pasado. – El joven entendió que todo estaba perdido y que no encontraría aquello que tanto deseaba, el perdón de su prima, era mejor despedirse y saberla feliz aunque ya jamás la volviera a ver

\- A pesar de todo, sabes Candy, estoy feliz de verte junto a Terry. De todos el fue el que más lucho por ti y que más amor te demostró sin importar lo que los demás pensaran de él. – El joven hizo una larga pausa y luego procedió a mirar a su prima a los ojos – Si algún día me necesitas, yo estaré aquí para ti y créeme que nunca más volvería hacer la torpeza del ayer. Mi amor por ti es y será para siempre. Eres la única familia que tengo y siempre puedes contar conmigo Candy…

Candy le miró y vio en sus ojos dolor, si bien quería sacarse del pecho todo lo que sentía ante lo que sucedió, nunca quiso hacerlo sentir tan mal, ella amaba a su primo y él era uno de sus paladines, junto a Stear y Anthony… ¿Cómo no perdónale? Todos comenten errores y hoy el demostró que estaba arrepentido y que aún la quería. La joven le sonrió y suavemente levantó su mano para que este la alcanzara…

\- Ven primo, dale un abrazo a tu prima que te ha extrañado con no te imaginas – El joven sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia abrazándola fuertemente y entre llanto le pedía una y mil veces perdón – Yo te perdoné hace tiempo – le contestó mientras seguían muy abrazados riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo…

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Fue la brusca voz de Annie ante aquella escena donde encontraba a su esposo abrazado de la joven rubia que hubo sido su rival y el más fiel recuerdo de que Archie no la amaba.

\- Annie… - Dijo Archie separándose de su prima y viendo como el joven duque se reunía junto a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Disculpen intenté retenerla, pero se me zafó – Fue el divertido comentario de Terry, quien alargo su brazo a su esposa y la acercó a él dándole un suave beso en la frente - ¿Todo bien esposa? – Le preguntó y esta con una suave sonrisa le respondió – Todo bien amor… - Luego se volvió a ver a su primo junto con su esposa quien los miraba sin entender como era posible que Terry no le entrará al golpes por estar abrazando a Candy.

\- Archie – Dijo el duque, mañana a las 4:00pm te espero en mi hotel para que hablemos sobre esos negocios que tanto me habla el señor Britter, pero ven sólo… No quiero tratar con nadie más que contigo

\- Por supuesto… Gracias Terry, gracias Candy por perdonarme…

\- Hasta mañana - Dijeron ambos y se marcharon tomados de la mano y muy juntos, mientras Annie les miraba y comenzaba a hacerle una y mil preguntas a su esposo sobre Candy y lo hubieron hablado y del hecho que en ningún momento ella le dirigió la palabra.

La fiesta terminó con todos su matices, colorido y encanto, sin embargo la joven pareja al llegar al hotel hubo continuado una donde solo ellos dos eran los invitados, se amaron hasta quedar sin aliento, se demostraron con hecho lo que la palabras a veces no puede expresar y entre besos y caricias lograron descansar para prepararse para el nuevo día que ya comenzaba… _"Un día lleno de sorpresas para el elegante"_ – Fue el pensamiento del Terry mientras acariciaba la rubia melena de su esposa y la veía dormir entre sus brazos.

Gracias por los comentarios!

Me han pedido que Albert esté vivo, pero entonces perdería concordancia la historia... Sorry, pero prometo escribir una donde no muera... Pero no me pidan que él, Albert quede con Candy... :\ . ¡Candy y Terry!


	27. Chapter 27

_Pasaban de las 12:30 de la mañana, sabia que era tarde, pues hacia unos minutos que me había despertado buscándolo, pero el no estaba, así que volví a la cama y me envolví entre las sabanas, estaba demasiado cansada para levantarme, fue una noche de la cual nunca podré olvidarme… Pero a decir verdad, desde que me nos casamos no hemos dormido una sola noche. He descubierto que mi esposo es un hombre insaciable en los asuntos de intimidad y he descubierto que compartir con él ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

 _Momento después las sabanas comenzaron a moverse dejando mi cuerpo desnudo a la intemperie para luego sentir una sube mano acariciando mi desnuda espalda, sabia que era él, siempre ha sido y será él, el sentir sus caricias sobre mi era algo que no podía describir con palabras. Mi cuerpo, alma y mente le pertenece. Soy suya en todo lo que ello implica y hoy como hace tanto tiempo, desde que le conocí lo he sido, nunca nadie puedo hacerme sentir lo que él hace con sólo mirarme._

Despierta esposa mía - Dijo el joven mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por la blanca espalda de la joven y su boca besaba su oreja derecha de forma insinuante y deseable.

Noooo - Contestó ella colocando sus manos sobre su cara

Tienes que - Beso en la espalda - levantarte - Otro beso en los hombros - hoy tenemos la reunión con tu primo… - Continuó besando aquel cuerpo que le llenada de emociones y deseos

MMMMmmmm…. ¿Tengo que asistir? - Dijo la rubia volteándose y dejando ver su desnudo cuerpo por su esposo, quien no dudó de subirse sobre el cuerpo de ella y comenzar a amarla con todas las ansias que el deseo y el amor por ella podría profesar.

Tiempo después Candy se encontraba sentada frente al elegante tocador preparándose para bajar a comer y luego reunirse con su primo; ella peinaba su larga cabellera y recogía su rebelde cabello en un elegante moño. Para complacer a su esposo, ella prefirió no utilizar la ayuda de ninguna dama durante este viaje, ya que Terry no se despegaba ni un momento de su esposa y tener a alguien junto a ellos hubiese sido muy incomodo, ella miró por el espejo a aquel que era el dueño de su vida; su joven esposo ya estaba listo y sentado frente a la ventana cuando algo le llamó la atención. Sin decir nada se levantó y caminó hacia la mesita de noche junto a la desarreglada cama, lo tomo entre las manos y comenzó a mirarlo sin entender lo que era.

Aquel viejo libro de cuero marrón se veía viejo, peor en buen estado, tenia al frente el emblema de la familia Ardley. Miró a su esposa quien volteo a mirarle y sonriendo se levantó, lo tomó en sus manos, le abrazó y entonces miró a su esposo quien con su mirada le pedía explicación.

Esta es mi historia, Terry…. Son los primeros años de mi vida y las personas que tanto amé - Y levantando la mirada le dio - y amo

¿Tu diario? - Preguntó el joven

Mi vida Terry - Respondió ella - Aquí hay tanto de mi - Dijo la joven extendiendo el diario a su esposo - Tanto de ti y de aquellos que ya no están… Mi madre, Anthony y Albert! - Dijo la joven con tristeza en sus ojos

Albert…. Aun no creo su muerte…. El fue un gran amigo…

El fue mi padre, amigo, hermano, consejero - Dijo la joven mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos y su Terry la sentaba sobre sus piernas para consolarla

Se que él significó mucho para ti…

Si, no te imaginas cuanto diera por que estuviese aquí…

Yo por igual, el fue mi único amigo y más que eso, fue un hermano mayor

El te queria mucho Terry. Cuando terminamos - Dijo la joven mirándole a los ojos triste - El estuvo conmigo siempre, sabia el dolor que tenia al haberte perdido y me cuido y consoló.

Nunca vamos a olvidarlo, él fue muy importante en nuestras vidas y deseo que siempre le recordemos como al hermano que perdimos.

Si yo quiero eso…

Además quiero - Dijo el joven tratando de cambiar el tema, le toco el abdomen a su esposa - que nuestro primogénito lleve su nombre

¿De verdad quieres eso? - Dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas y feliz del deseo de su esposo

Si quiero un Albert - Dijo levantado los dedos y comenzando a contar - Un Richard, sino se pondrá celoso - levantó otro dejo - Una Eleonor - Levantó otro dedo - Una Elizabeth, por la reina sabes… - Levantó otro dedo con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja mientras Candy le miraba con los ojos bien abierto y rápidamente agarró su mano para que parara de contar

¿4 es demasiado? Terryyyyyy!

Quiero una familia grande y créeme que hacerla será la mejor parte - Sonrió el de lado mientras ella se sonrojaba aun mas - Mejor bajemos debemos comer antes que llegue el elegante..

¿Le vas a contar sobre Stear? - Dijo ella colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose a recoger su bolso

Nol. - Dijo el colocándose de pie junto a su esposa y besando su mano

¿No? - Volteo la vista asombrada por la respuesta del joven…

¿Recuerdas el telegrama que envié ayer? - Dijo él tocando la punta de la nariz de Candy

Si

Bueno, anoche llegó Stear y él nos acompañará.

¿Estas seguro?

Creo que el ver a su hermano será la mejor ayuda para el elegante. - Dijo Terry abriendo la puerta a su esposa y guiándola al pasillo - Lo he investigado y sé que la presencia de Stear le ayudará mucho. Además me cae muy bien tu primo el inventor y aquel tengo unos negocios de los cuales creo podremos beneficiarnos los Ardleys y Granchester

Gracias Terry - Dijo ella mientras por fin llegaban al restaurant del hotel

¿Por que mi bella esposa?

Por todo lo que has hecho y haces por mi y mi familia. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida…

Tu eres mmi vida y si estas conmigo soy feliz…. - Dijo él besando su mano mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la mesa entonces procedió a sentarse - ¿Que deseas almorzar?

Mmm de todo, tengo mucha hambre hoy, eso como si no hubiese comido en días..

Jajaja.. Siempre tienes hambre…

¿Te burlas de mi? - Dijo ella colocando sus brazos en jarra

Jamás esposa mía…. Jamás

Espero no interrumpir a los recién casados - Dijo una conocida voz mientras la joven pareja le miraba y sonreía.

Hola chicas, espero le guste... Déjenme saber su opinión de como voy! Gracias


	28. Chapter 28

La amplia sonrisa y alegre mirada de la rubia mujer al ver aquellos ojos que le recordaban tanto de un pasado ya no existente y de una vida a la cual aún seguía apegada, él era parte de su pasado y ahora entraba de nuevo a su presente. Volverlo a ver le llenó de grandes emociones, saber que aun guardaba para ella cariño y que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia aún se consideraban familia. Vestido como siempre y como le recordaba; elegante y gallardo, siempre detallista en su atuendo y con rasgos mucho más maduros, portando un elegante traje azul oscuro con camisa blanca el joven siguió camino hasta estar lo suficiente mente cerca de ambos.

Buenos días Candy, Duque - fueron las palabras de saludo del castaño, quien no sabia como presentarse o que tanto grado de familiaridad usar ante aquella pareja. Sin embargo la joven rubia no espero ni un sólo segundo para ponerse de pie y ante la mirada de todos los allí presentes se arrojo a los brazos de su primo. De verdad que deseaba con ansias locas el abrazarlo, sentirse querida y que el supiera que ya nada los separaría.  
Archy…. - Fue el nombre que salió de los labios de la duquesa mientras era levantada y abrazada por su primo, mientras unos ojos color zafiro le miraba. A pesar del tiempo y por unos segundos los antiguos celos del joven aristócrata salieron a la luz, pero luego fueron empañados al recordar que ahora ella, Candy, era suya, su mujer, su esposa, su todo; y con este pensamiento se puso de pie para saludar a su antiguo contrincante de amores. Archival…. Bienvenido… - Saludo Terry, extendiéndole una mano como saludo y con la otra mostrándole la silla junto a el para que les acompañaran…  
Muchas gracias Duque, no deseo molestarlos, llegué más temprano de lo estipulado a nuestra cita y estaba aquí en el salon esperando por la hora para subir a nuestra reunión, pero al ver a Candy no pude aguantarme y venir a saludarles.  
No hay ningún problema Archival y por favor llámame por mi nombre, creo que ahora que Candy es mi esposa, nuestra relación puede ya pasar a un plano mucho más informal.  
Muchas gracias Terrence…  
Acepta comer con nosotros Archy, es tanto lo que tenemos que ponernos al día… - Dijo feliz la rubia mientras miraba con alegría a su primo  
¿Sî no es molestia? - Preguntó el joven mirando la cara de Terry, espera encontrar alguna muestra de fastidio ante su presencia, pero no fue así, si bien ya no eran los jóvenes de antes, era necesario relucir que la madurez se hubo hecho cargo de aquellos sentimientos de rivalidad de antes.  
Claro que será un placer compartir contigo…. La familia de Candy, es también mía. - Fueron las palabras con la que Terry comenzó a sellar un nuevo lazo de amistad entre ellos. El joven Cornwell sintió que adquiría un nuevo aleado y quizás con el paso del tiempo un amigo, ahora su familia ya no era tan pequeña, ahora tenia devuelta a su gatita y aunque antes no le hubiese gustado la idea, ahora se alegraba de que aquel aristocrático tonto, como solía llamar estuviese en la vida de su prima.  
Gracias Terrence. - Y todos procedieron a sentarse, Candy junto a su esposo feliz de ver como ya no existían rencillas entre ambos, miró como ellos comenzaron a conversar de manera amigable y muy amena. Mientras le miraba recordó aquel verano en Escocia y como ambos se peleaban y discutían por cualquier motivo. El camarero se les acercó y tomó la ordenes de los tres, ellos se miraron y resaltaron el gran apetito de la rubia.  
Sigues siendo la glotona de antes Candy - Dijo el joven de ojos castaños, mientras reía al ver la cara que hacia su prima  
¿No veo nanda de divertido reírse de una pobre muerta de hambre? - Comentó ella mientras colocaba sus brazos cruzados frente su pecho y le miraba de forma acusadora - Además recuerda que eres un caballero  
Amor entiende que tu primo sólo te está haciendo un halago… Llamarte glotona es una forma de decir que nos fascina verte comer - Fueron las palabras del duque mientras ambos comenzaban a reírse a carcajadas llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes, quienes disimuladamente no despejaban su mirada de aquel trio, primero por que Candy hubo hecho demostraciones a su primo y menos ver al tan conocido duque de Granchester estar de forma tan relajada en un lugar de mucha congruencia. Muchos dedujeron que se debía a su recién esposa, muchos hombres le miraron y sin duda alguna entendieron que el duque hubo encontrada una en un millón y ellas, las damas allí presentes suspiraban por aquel que varias veces le vieron solo, taciturno y sin el más mínimo deseo de abrir su hermética puerta.

El tiempo pasó entre anécdotas, recuerdos y todo lo que tenia que ver con lo nuevo de ellos, desde el volver a encontrarse Candy y Terry, hasta las fotos más reciente del pequeño Stear, el primogénito del joven y por quien vivía. Archy les contó todo sobre los últimos años de vida con sus suegros y como su esposa quien a pesar de todo era el amor de su vida, le explicó los subes y bajas emocionales de la relación y de la falta de autoestima y carácter de Annie. Sus pláticas duraron por más de dos horas hasta que Terrence le dijo que ya era hora que pasaron a estudio que hubo reservado para reunirse y poder así hablar más tranquilos.

Ambos caballeros se colocaron de pie, para luego Terry ofrecerle su brazo a la dama y comenzar el camino al estudio privado donde no sólo hablarían de negocios, sino del futuro de la familia Ardley.

Sus ojos azules se mantenían cristalizados, más lágrimas no podían salir más de ellos, se sentía miserable, vacía y sola. Sentada en aquella fría y vacía habitación no podía entenderse así misma, por ratos se molestaba ante su actitud y por otros odiaba saber que estaría cerca de ella. A pesar de todo lo que hubo hecho, de dejarse influenciar por sus padre, por Eliza y por la envidia que le tenia a la rubia, estaba convencida de que su actitud ante su esposo no fue la correcta.

 _"No debí forzarlo a estar conmigo, pero si lo dejaba libre se hubiese quedado con ella"_. Se decía a sí misma con el afán de poder excusarse de todo lo que hubo hecho…. Entonces como si algo se rompiera dentro suyo comenzó a llorar de frustración, de dolor, de decepción. Sí estaba decepcionada de ella, sintió que no fue capaz de ser suficientemente fuerte para luchar limpio por el amor del joven y aunque este le dijera una y mil veces que ya la amaba, para ella la sombra de todo lo realizado, de las trampas y de sus indecisiones era más fuerte que creer en la posibilidad de ser amada.

 _"Por que iba yo a creer que él me amaba, mis padres me abandonaron, nunca fui suficientemente buena para ser elegida primero cuando iban a adoptar a alguien, fui tan mezquina que le quite la posibilidad de una familia a Candy, la engañe, desde siempre he pensado sólo en mí…. Sólo en mí y ahora que lo amo más que a nada, lo perderé, se que lo perderé…"_ \- Sus sollozos y sus lagrimas querían sacar cada gota de dolor, de resentimientos de envidia y de angustia.

 _"Yo lo amo, es lo único real que tengo en mi vida, él y mi hijo son mi verdad, mi razón, mi esencia de vivir… ¿Cómo poder demostrarle que lo amo, si ni siquiera me amo a mi misma?"_ Mientras lagrimas de dolor caían por su rostro, una suave mano le tocó y colocó su pequeña cabecita sobre su regazo…. Su negra cabellera cubría parte de su cara, con sus pequeñas manitos se limpió las lagrimas que salían por sus ojos, el ver llorar a su mami fue demasiado para el niño.

¿Papá no volverá? - dijo el niño entre sollozos, levantándose para mirar de frente a su madre, mientras sus ojos negros expresaban toda la angustia y sufrimiento que un niño de a penas 6 años pudiese tener al temer que sus padres se separen.  
¿Por que dices eso mi amor? - Le preguntó Annie, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y besaba la frente de su hijo  
Esta mañana los escuché pelear y vi cuando papá se fue y no desayunó con nosotros y ahora tu estas llorando…  
Aveces los padres no están de acuerdo en cuanto a algunas cosas y discuten, pero eso no significa que vamos a separarnos, ya verás que pronto papá volverá y todo estará bien…. Tu sabes que el nos ama…  
Si lo sé…. Pero…  
No tienes por que preocuparte Stear, todo estará bien…. Ven dame un abrazo - Le abrazo con todo su amor, beso su frente nuevamente - Ve hijo a jugar, para cuando tu papá vuelva te encuentre bien y feliz, verás que todo estará bien…  
Si mami…. - Gritó el niño mientras corría a su zona de juego en el jardín…

"Todo va a estar bien" repitió la joven mientras veía de lejos a su hijo y tocaba con sus manos su vientre, entonces miró hacia él y sonrió al recordar que dentro suyo se formaba nueva vida, que pronto tendría otro hijo de su amado…. Entonces como si fuese una sombra, la angustia y la desesperanza llenaron su corazón al pensar en la posibilidad de que Archy no volviera a ella.

El estudio del hotel era sin lugar a duda tan majestuoso como el que poseía el duque, los tres jóvenes entraron al mismo sentándose Terrence en la silla del escritorio y dejando que ambos, Archy y Candy se sentaran frente a él. El joven Cornwell le llamó la atención que dos sillas más estuviesen localizada junto a las de ella, pero pensó que seguro era parte de la decoración de aquel hotel. Candy miró a su esposo esperando que este comenzara a hablar ya que el silencio era palpable en aquel lugar.

Archy tenemos mucho de que hablar - Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del joven duque - Sí bien te he invitado para que hablemos de negocios, debo decirte que lo más importante para mi y Candy es la familia…. Y tu lo eres…. - Respiro fuertemente mientras miraba a aquel castaño quien no entendía lo que Terry le explicaba - Aveces la vida nos juega tretas, nos pone en situaciones que son difíciles de manejar y aveces nos devuelve a aquellas personas que más amamos.  
¿Lo dices por Candy? - Pregunto Archy curioso y sin entender hacia donde se dirigía la conversación…  
Candy es parte de todo lo que está ocurriendo en nuestras vidas… Pero debo confesar que ella no es la razón de esta reunión y menos los negocios.  
¿Entonces?  
Tu hermano Stear… ¿Stear? - Le miró aún mas confundido  
Si, el… Su muerte… - Intentó hablar, pero fue cortado por Archy  
Mi hermano, fue después de mi hijo, lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida, mi pilar, mi apoyo, mi fortaleza…. No se imaginan la falta que me hace…. Yo me siento sin norte, todos estos años me he sentido…. He estado huérfano…. Sin familia… Candy no sabes como te admiro, eres tan fuerte, tan decidía… Yo me dejé convencer de tantas cosas…. - Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas…  
Archy…. - Dijo Candice mientras tomaba sus manos…  
Aveces la vida nos dá segunda oportunidades…- Entonces alguien toco la puerta del estudio y Terry le hizo seña a su esposa para que se dirigiese a abrirla… - Archival necesito que seas fuerte, lo que vas a ver ahora va a cambiar tu vida - Archy le miraba sin entender - Necesito que seas fuerte, quien va a entrar a ahora es alguien que desea reencontrarse contigo y es necesario que seas muy fuerte…  
No entiendo Terry… - Susurro el joven  
Archy…. Tu hermano no está muerto… Stear nunca murió…  
¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo juegas con mis sentimientos de esta forma? - Dijo el joven colocándose de pie, entonces Terry miró a su esposa y está comenzó a abrir la lujosa puerta de madera dejando pasar al estudio a aquel hombre que solo en sus sueños veía Archy.

Sus piernas le temblaron a ver la imagen de quien entraba al estudio, su equilibrio le falló y el joven duque tuvo que ser lo bastante rápido para que este no cayera al suelo… No fue desmayo, sin embargo todo su cuerpo se inmovilizo, no le respondió.. Las palabras no salían y sus ojos estaban fijo en aquel, su hermano, la imagen de un maduro hombre que volvía a su vida.


	29. Chapter 29

El sol resplandecía y el viento acariciaba su pelo mientras el olor de las rosas y narcisos hacían que su mente divagara entre el pasado y presente, sentía vivir un sueño, sueño del que no quería despertar. Ahora veía como le sonreía la vida, como sus días de soledad se encontraban con la alegría de la compañía del ser amado. Le era imposible disimular la inmensa alegría que llenaba su corazón. Sentada en aquel jardín llenos de narcisos y dulces candies, la joven pensaba en como su vida hubo cambiado, ahora debía prepararse para volver a America, pero esta vez no volvería sola, ahora volvería casada y de la mano de único amor que ha tenido, él su inventor, su amor, su Stear. Recordaba como sus pie caminaron por voluntad propia al verlo el día de la boda de Candy, cuando se presentó frente a todos, su más anhelado deseo su hubo convertido en realidad y por primera vez no le importó más nadie que él.

La joven recordaba todas las sensaciones que recibió de aquel su primer beso. El beso que tanto deseó y que pensó nunca seria una realidad. Ahora sus labios tenían dueño, sus manos ya no estaban vacías y un futuro feliz era una realidad.

Justo a su lado, Eleonor conversaba sobre todos los detalles de la próxima boda de los jóvenes, ella junto a Maria hubieron realizado toda la lista de lo necesario para que la joven pareja pudiese casarse lo antes posible, ya que deberían volver a su país. Habían acordado 4 semanas, _"En cuatro semanas estaría unida de por vida a mi Stear"…._ Ambos decidieron una boda sencilla, sólo con aquellos que realmente les importaba y para ello la joven hubo enviado mensajería a sus padres para que fueran parte de dicho evento.

Eleonor, no pierdas más tiempo, mírala…. Patricia está en otro mundo…

Esta en el país de los enamorados… - Respondió la rubia…

Tu debes sabes mucho de eso, ya que últimamente te la pasas allá - Dijo Maria riendo al ver como se sonrojaba Eleonor. Si bien era cierto que habían hablado de comenzar una relación formal, ambos decidieron dar a conocer los detalles de la misma luego de que Eleonor fuese a America y organizara todos sus contratos, de forma tal que pudiese volver a Inglaterra y por fin vivir junto al amor de su vida, Richard. Ambos decidieron vivir cerca de su hijo y su nuera, sabían que pronto serían abuelos y eso era más que suficiente para dejar todo lo demás y poner como prioridad la familia.

Estás exagerando Maria… - Exclamo una muy sonrojada actriz

Ay mi niña te conozco tanto y sé que andas con mariposas en el estómago de la alegría de estar junto a Richard, la verdad nunca me imaginé que de este viaje no sólo Candy saldría con pareja…. Y para serte sincera llegué a pensar que ni siquiera ella lo tendría, ya ves como es tu hijo…. ¡Tiene un carácter !

Soy tan feliz, no te imaginas lo que siento cada vez que veo los ojos de mi hijo y veo que es feliz… - Comentó la actriz, mientras una lagrima de alegría bajaba por su rostro. - Tu más que nadie sabes lo infeliz que mi hijo desde pequeño ha sido, todo en su vida ha sido difícil y doloroso. Yo no supe ser la madre que él necesitaba, Richard tampoco fue buen padre y cuando por fin encuentra el amor lo pierde…. Mi hijo ha vivido grandes cosas, pero ahora sé que lo que le espera es amor y mucha felicidad.

Estoy segura de ello.

Su mente no podia reaccionar ante aquello que sus ojos veían, seguir sujeto al brazo de Terry como si su vida dependiera de él, sus piernas ya habían perdido todas fuerzas y se encontraba en el piso junto al joven duque intentando descifrar lo que era incomprensible para su realidad. Sus labios intentaban pronunciar frase alguna, pero le era imposible, sólo fuertes cascadas de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Stear"…. Era lo único que su mente le decía una y otra vez. Sus ojos no pestañeaban temía que fuese un sueño y que al cerrarlos, aunque fuese por una milésima de segundos la imagen de su hermano desapareciera. El dolor por la pérdida de su hermano era aun palpable en el joven de los Cornwell.

El mayor de los hermanos al verlo en ese estado no pudo aguantar el dolor en el pecho y se acercó a él, bajó hasta poder estar frente a frente y con ojos llorosos, pero llenos de amor le abrazó fuertemente como si su vida dependiese de ello. Al igual que Archy comenzó a llorar y dejar salir todos esos sentimientos que entendía y compartía con su hermano. Para Stear encontrar a Archy representaba llenar ese vacío que por tanto tiempo existió en su corazón y que hasta el momento en que sus recuerdos volvieron pudo entender.

Archy estoy aquí, estoy vivo. Hermano mío… - Le susurró al oido mientras le seguía abrazando, el joven Cornwell soltó el brazo del duque y lentamente sus brazos comenzaron el camino hacia el abrazo de su hermano, al poder tocarlo, sentirlo y saberle vivo su llanto se intensificó y entonces todo su cuerpo y mente pudieron reaccionar ante lo que allí sucedía. Ahora sus ojos se cerraban pues su abrazo le demostraba que no era un sueño, que no se desaparecería y que era una realidad aquello que tanto deseaba, que tanto anhelaba y que para su raciocinio era imposible…. ¡Era una realidad!

Stear. Hermano estás vivo, mi hermano, te amo, estas vivo - sollozaba el joven, esa horrible sensación que por tanto años le acompañó por fin se alejaba de él. Por mucho que quiso evitarlo siempre se hubo sentido culpable de la muerte de su hermano, los "Si hubiera…" eran parte de su diario vivir. Se recriminaba el no haber estado más pendiente de su hermano, de no haber previsto los deseos del joven y de no haber estado junto a él en aquel momento.

Estoy aquí hermano, como siempre Archy, como antes… - Le dijo Stear agarrando con ambas manos el rostro del joven y mirándole fijo a los ojos

No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, cuanto te he necesitado…. Yo… Desde que tu… - Intentaba hablar pero le era imposible coordinar su hablar, sus emociones se encontraban al máximo y no tenia idea de como poder explicar los sentimientos de los cuales ahora era dueño.

Tranquilo ya todo es pasado, ahora estamos juntos y siempre lo estaremos.

Terry se acercó a su joven esposa quien lloraba al ver a sus primos en aquel estado, entendía muy bien los sentimiento de Archy, pues ella misma los había vivido por tanto tiempo. Al igual que él se recriminó por su muerte y no haber visto tantas señales, especialmente aquella despedida cuando ella se dirigía a New York. Las fuertes manos de su esposo la abrazaron y ella le abrazó fuertemente colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, ahora ya no estaba sola, ahora no existían los sentimientos de vacío que tanto la acompañaron y que la llevaron muchas veces a culparse de todo.

Lentamente, Stear logró sentar a su hermano en la silla próxima al mismo tiempo que él también y así quedar cerca; mientras George les ofrecía un vaso con agua al más joven de los hermanos. Candy volvió su rostro para verlos, encontrando a dos sonrientes jóvenes, aquellos mismos que siempre estuvieron en su vida y que ahora regresaban. Si sus primos regresaban ambos a su nueva vida. "Archy, Stear están ahora aquí conmigo….- Miró al cielo y sonrió mientras un pensamiento pasó por su mente - Anthony, Albert, Tia abuela…. Gracias…. Estamos juntos nuevamente" - Terry la observó y depositó un suave beso sobre su frente, sabia que ella pensaba en aquellos que se fueron y como siempre se sintió feliz y agradecido a la vida de que las cosas estuviesen pasando para bien de ella. Todo lo que ell realmente quería es que ella fuese feliz; nada era más importante que ella y verla sonreír valía la mayor de las fortunas existentes.

Luego un largo rato y de que muchas explicaciones sobre la muerte de Stear y donde estuvo todo este tiempo fueron dadas al joven de los Cornwells, fue necesario ponerle al tanto de como el magnate y cabeza de los Ardley fue engañado y luego asesinado por los Leagans, especialmente por Neal y cómo este intento en varias veces tomar ventaja de Candy debido a que estaba totalmente sola, lo que hizo sentir mucho mas dolido al Archy por haber actuado de forma tan cobarde en el pasado.

Ahora no es tiempo de recriminarnos, sino de actuar. - Dijo Terrence para luego sacar unos folders de sus archivo y mostrarle las evidencias que George y él hubiesen recolectado en todo este tiempo.

¿Entonces Candy es la nueva cabeza de los Ardley? Ella es la heredera del tío abuelo

La señora duquesa no desea hacerse cargo de ello, por ende ha decido otorgarle el poder al joven Stear, quien tendrá a su cargo todo lo relacionado a las empresas, desiciones y dinero de las empresas y bancos

Yo no tengo deseo de tomar posesión de algo que realmente no es mío. La familia Ardley representa tanto para mi que lo que más deseo es que su nombre vuelva a ser el de antes. Yo tengo todo lo que necesito aquí - Dijo esto último tocando la mano de su esposo y mirándole a los ojos. El sabía que Candy no se refería a nada material, sino a él; ella sentía que él era su mundo y eso le llenaba de felicidad.

Gracias Candy sabes que eres nuestra familia.

Lo sé Stear… - Respondió la joven rubia mientras le brindaba una de sus dulces sonrisas

¿Entonces cuál es el siguiente paso? - preguntó Archival

En 4 semanas volveré junto con mi esposa a America, es necesario que tome acción en todo lo relacionado a nuestros negocios y propiedades.

¿Estas casado hermano?

Bueno, aún no, pero ya me dio el sí y tenemos fecha para dentro de 4 semana.

Felicidades, en hora buena - Dijo Terrence al joven inventor

Estoy tan felices por ustedes, sé que Patty te ama tanto

¿Patty? ¿Patricia O'Bryan? ¿Te vas a casar con ella?

Si, ella ha aceptado ser mi esposa y voy a darle todo el amor que durante estos años no pude darle. - Fueron las palabras del joven mientras reflejaba todo el amor que sentía por aquella joven

Entonces no hay más que decir…. Nos regresamos a America…

Archy, ¿Estás seguro? Tu esposa e hijo…

Annie tendrá que elegir, es hora de que yo tome el lugar que me corresponde y que ella decida si realmente quiere estar conmigo o seguir de lado de sus padres - Contestó el castaño

¿Pero y tu hijo? - Preguntó Candy a sabiendas que los Ardley y Cornwells eran muy apegados a la familia

Mi hijo, el lo que más amo y lo que más me dolería perder…. Pero mi relación con Annie no puede con continuar de esta forma. - Dijo el joven mientras con sus manos alejaba el cabello que le cubría la cara - Mi vida no puede continuar de esta forma. Deseo tener la libertad de poder ser quien realmente soy y aquí junto a ellos nunca lo seré. Yo amo a Annie, pero no la obligaría jamás a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, mi amor por ella vas más allá del egoísmo

Sabes que cuentas con nosotros Archy - Dijo la rubia acercándose a él y secando sus lagrimas - Sabes que ya no estás solo y que cualquier decision que tomes, sé que será la correcta.

Entonces los Cornwells volvemos a nuestro hogar…

Si Stear, volvemos a nuestro hogar… - Repitió su joven hermano feliz y por fin sintiendo que aquel inmenso vacío comenzaba a desaparecer de su vida. Ya no sería la sombra de su suegro, ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía a su hermano y su prima…. Y a un cuñado al cual le debía en gran parte la felicidad y la dicha de la que hoy gozaba…

Gracias por leer... Y darle like!

¿Crees que Annie se decidirá por Archy o por sus padres?

¿Podrá más el amor o el dinero?


	30. Chapter 30

_"_ _Las calles de la ciudad que por tanto tiempo han sido parte de este destino que me ha tocado vivir hoy se ven tan ajenas a mi. Mientras camino mis pensamientos pasan de lado a lado, mis recuerdos brotan como si fuesen a querer volver a revivirlos. Cada escena de estos últimos años ha dejado grandes secuelas en mí; cada palabra que ha salido de boca de ellos ha creado cicatrices que sólo el tiempo podrá borrar._

 _Continuo mi caminar mientras veo como las personas pasan por mi lado sin imaginarse el fuego que está ardiendo en mi alma. Mi vida ha vuelto a despertar, tengo razones ahora para volver a ser quien fui y quien por miedos dejé de ser. Ahora más que miedo, una emoción indescriptible se ha apoderado de mi y por primera vez en muchos años veo hacia el futuro y me siento orgulloso de lo que haré de mi vida._

 _Las gotas de lluvia caían suavemente sobre mi cabeza, quisiera que con cada gota desaparecieran los recuerdos de esta nefasta vida que he llevado._

 _Llegar a la casa fue al igual que otras tantas veces una tarea muy pesada, sobre mis hombros, esta vez una decisión que cambiaria el futuro de mi familia; entro y como siempre nadie me espera, todos reunidos en el estudio y me imaginó que mi hijo ya está dormido. Respiro hondo, sé que lo que me espera no será fácil, pero debo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo._

 _Camino hacia el estudio con pasos fuertes y decididos, llego hasta la puerta que abierta me da la imagen de aquella escena que por tantos años he vivido; allí el señor Britter leyendo el diario mientras su esposa teje, supuestamente para los pobres y ella, Annie, la mujer que he tomado como esposa, como mi compañera de vida; sentada en aquella silla que se ha convertido en su favorita._

 _Su pelo tan negro como la noche más oscura cae sobre su rostro mientras lee una de sus revistas de moda favoritas, no sé en que momento me enamoré de ella, no sé si fue el saber que Candy nunca me vería con posibilidades románticas o si fue simplemente la costumbre, pero ella se fue metiendo en mi piel de forma que hoy que debo tomar esta decisión me pesa, la amo y eso no podré evitarlo, pero no puedo continuar viviendo en estas paredes, no puedo seguir sin identidad, me lo debo a mi mismo, a mi hijo, a mi hermano, a candy y a ti Annie._

 _Aunque sé que hoy será un adios, mi corazón se queda contigo y con mi hijo. Prometo volver amor, cuando pueda levantar mi cabeza y que tu puedas llevar con orgullo mi apellido y que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de mi."_

Los ojos azules se enfocaron en aquellos marrones que le miraban desde lejos con tantos sentimientos que ella misma no pudo descifrar, sin embargo algo en su interior le dejó saber que lo que ocurriría no seria bueno y que tendría que ser fuerte. El Castaño le sonrió mientras entraba paso a paso a aquel estudio, sus delicadas manos dejaron caer aquello que llevaba en sus manos sin darle importancia alguna.

El la miró fijamente, deseaba encontrar las palabras necesarias para que lo que pensaba hacer no le hiriera de la forma en que estaba seguro lo haría. Se acercó hasta estar frente a sus suegros y a la joven morena y sin mas hizo ruidos con su garganta para atraer la atención de ellos.

— Hasta que por fin llegas… Espero que todo este tiempo que te has tomado con el duque fuese hablando de nuestras futuras negociaciones no que lo estuvieras con la ingrata de tu prima - Le dijo el señor Britter a modo de reclamo, estaba en juego mucho dinero y sabia que una alianza con el duque era su mejor carta en estos momentos

— Efectivamente estuve reunido con el duque y con mi prima — Sintiendo la fuerte mirada de su esposa, que con ella indagaba el resultado de aquella visita. — Deseo informales que mañana parto a Inglaterra con los duques y en 4 semanas regreso a America — Dijo el joven de forma seca y dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta

— ¿Qué estás siendo insensato muchachito? — Gritó la señora Britter

— ¿Crees que puedes venir y decir una barbaridad como esta? — Fueron las secas palabras del señor Britter tratando de como siempre asustar al joven empresario

— Sólo les estoy informando sobre mi decisión — Respondió secamente, en el mismo tono que le expresó su suegro

— Tu no puedes marcharte así como así. El duque se cansará de ti como nosotros nos hemos cansado, no vales nada sin mi y mi protección. — Le gritó fuertemente el empresario mayor poniéndose de pie — Nadie, entiéndeme, nadie te va a tomar en serio, no sabes hacer nada y todo lo haces a media o mal, no sirves, no tienes apellido y sobre todo no tienes ni un quinto. — A pesar de la rabia de sus ojos, el miedo le invadió, si bien el tenia conocimientos de manejo empresarial, cabía decir que en estos años el joven hubo hecho un excelente labor logrando que la empresa creciera anualmente más de toque hubo hecho en todo el tiempo en que el le hubo manejado

— Ese señor Britter a partir de este momento no es su problema, lo que voy hacer con mi vida es mi decisión y lamento mucho que en todos estos años usted no haya visto lo que he hecho en su empresa. — A pesar de todo aquello que sentía, en este momento sus palabras estaban cargadas de una fuerza que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía y esto le llenaba de coraje para luchar por lo que realmente quería

— Eres un desagradecido — Le gritó su suegra — ¿A caso no piensa en tu esposa e hija? ¿Vas a dejarlos aquí? — Tenia que hacer que la culpa le cambiara aquella determinación, su esposo le había transmitido los cambios favorables en sus finanzas debido al joven y esto no podía cambiar

— La decision de quedarse o venir conmigo — dijo el joven mirando fijamente a su joven esposa — Es tuya Annie, tu decides yo aceptaré lo que tu quieras

— Mi hija jamás aceptará una barbaridad como esa, ella si es agradecida y sabe cual es su lugar — Volvió a hablar su suegra mirando a su hija quien no se movía de aquella silla, si bien le asustaba volver a America, pensar en vivir sin su esposo era algo que jamás podría si quiera aceptar. Entonces la joven dejó de mirar a sus padres, bajó la mirada a sus manos, a ellos le debía tanto, la adoptaron, le dieron un nombre, educación, casa y aunque el amor fue a media, ellos la convirtieron en la mujer que era hoy en día.

Ellos la habían hecho, la habían ayudado y aceptado cuando cometió aquella locura de salir embarazada y obligaron al joven a casarse con ella. Ellos eran muy importantes para ella.

— ¿A que hora quieres que estemos listos para partir Archie? — Dijo la joven poniéndose de pie frente a su esposo, mirándole fijamente y sonriéndole. Sabia que le debía demasiado a sus padres, pero su esposo con tantos insultos, humillaciones y con todo el dinero que ella sabia habían acumulado gracias a él, le había pagado

— ¿Estas loca? — Grito el señor Britter

— No padre — Dijo ella volteando a mirarlos — Mi lugar es junto al de mi esposo

— Vas a pasar calamidades, el no es nadie

— Es mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo y eso es suficiente para mi — Le respondió y de inmediato dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación a preparar su equipaje

— No vuelvan cuando el hambre le llegue a los huesos y cuando su hijo le grite por pan, a partir de este momento están muertos para mi. Espero que entiendas esto Archie — Le señaló directamente con un dedo a su rostro — tu has llevado a tu familia al desastre, no cuentes con nosotros cuando te des cuenta del error que estas haciendo.

— No se preocupe hace tiempo que no cuento con ustedes

— Ingrato. No te quiero un segundo más en mi casa, LARGUENSE , no quiero volver a saber de ustedes mientras vida yo tenga — Le grito el hombre mayor furioso al ver que ninguna de sus cartas tuvo efecto ante su yerno

— Como desee. — Le dijo el joven dando media vuelta y encaminándose a la habitación de su esposa. Ella al llegar le esperaba con las maletas sobre la cama y colocando ropa la vio moverse de un lado a otro. La miraba y estaba pasmado ante la actitud de la joven, estaba seguro que esta se quedaría disfrutando de la estabilidad económica que le brindaban sus padres. Desde que la conocido sabia que ella no era de las personas que se arriesgaban y que le temía a todo

— ¿Estas segura de que quieres venir conmigo?— Le dijo, agarrándola para que se detuviera y le mirara — Lo que me espera no es fácil Annie y puede que necesitemos cambiar nuestro estilo de vida a uno más modesto

La joven le miró y él pudo notar la incertidumbre en sus ojos y el miedo fue reflejado mientras le miraba fijamente.

Felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo!

¿Crees que se irá con Archie o se quedará cómodamente con sus padres?


End file.
